


Always Will Be His

by Keetajet



Series: Dark Bat Boys [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Ace original character, Alvin Draper - Freeform, Barebacking, Brief Harley Quinn/OC moment, Consequences, Creampie, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Harlequin, Harley Quinzel is pregnant, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is not nice, Jason Todd's terrible skills at naming, Jason gets a Malone name, Junior Malone, Li'l Matches, Matches Malone - Freeform, More tags as chapters are uploaded, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Discussions, Roddy Malone, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Selina Kyle is Museum curator, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Jason Todd, blowjob, don't repost to another site, not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keetajet/pseuds/Keetajet
Summary: Sara Roja recently moved to Gotham to work in Gotham General as a nurse and an RDH. Life is a little harder here than in LA, but it's not too bad. She always keeps her happy and upright personality to everyone, patients and strangers alike. A smile is always offered.Jason Todd is trying this vigilante route ever since he got out of Arkham. Things are still tense with the rest of the bat clan, but he's trying.





	1. Always Will Be His

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea swimming around my head for a while now and I wanted to try writing this out. It was hard to start writing again after almost a decade of not writing any stories so I decided to just jump in a do it to get this itch out of me.
> 
> I will say that I absolutely adore Jason Todd but he will not be a nice person in this story. Normally I would have Jason Todd/OC story as a good ending, but that's unlikely. Ultimately I don't know who I would pair her up with even the aftermath. I will also say that I DO NOT condone rape. I just don't.
> 
> So without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Gotham.

How should one put it? Interesting?

Close. But not quite. It has that dark beauty that certainly does not hide the bloody razor sharp smile behind the dark Gothic architect. During the day it’s almost like any other major city in the US. Bustling, loud, with inconsiderate drivers honking at even more inconsiderate jaywalkers. With towering glittering glass behemoths proudly supporting the Wayne symbol to the smaller but no less grandiose stone buildings with its ever present gargoyles. 

Like LA, there are the high class society and the low class society. Poor beggars and rich billionaires living the high life. Some rich are nice, others are corrupt. The rich turn the nose up to the ones that can’t make their next payment, but less have a roof over the top of their heads.

But unlike LA where it really is a desert even with the big buildings and planted trees masking it, it hardly sees more than 10-15 inches of rain a year, Gotham is next to the great blue waters. Constantly bringing weather forecast of clouds waiting to dump on the poor suspecting fools who are not ready for the rain.

So how should one put Gotham?

Well, Gotham is a bitch, that’s how Sara would put it.

Sara grumbled as she waved down a taxi, holding her side bag over her head to hopefully keep the worst of the torrential downpour from soaking her even more, but it really was a lost cause. ‘Fuck, this is miserable.’ She mentally grumped as a taxi finally stopped and she hopped in, “Sorry for soaking your seat.”

“There’s some towels in the back.” The driver drawled, before looking at her through the rear-view mirror, “You ain’t from here, are ya?” 

“Nope!” She sarcastically beamed at him as she picked out one of the folded towels and dried herself the best she could, “What gave that away?”

“Yer soaking wet, for one. Two that accent. California, right?” 

“Yes, Southern to be specific.” Sara chuckled under her breath then gave the driver her address to her apartment. 

Normally it would have taken only 10 minutes to get to her apartment, but with the rush hour of everyone trying to get home after seven PM, accidents occasionally happen, especially in the rain. Sara debated whether she should just risk walking the rest of the way in the rain or risk losing more of her low funds to the greedy taxi meter which is already ticking to the 40 minute mark and she’s ready to pass the fuck out from exhaustion.

“It doesn’t look like it’s gonna move anytime soon miss.” 

Okay. 

Sara reach to her bag and pulled out crumpled 20’s, sneaked a pepper spray into her other hand, and took a bracing breath to face the musical downpour and booked it.

It took ten minutes of full on sprinting before she got to her apartment building. Slamming the door into the lobby, the 5’4” woman of Hispanic descent doubled over and wheezed for a few seconds before straightening herself and walking to the elevator because fuck the stairs right now, she wasn’t going to climb ten stories after a Olympic worthy sprint. She coughed to try to get her breathing under control.

Only the door of the elevator had a sign that said, “OUT OF ORDER”

She wheezed in despair then shuffled to the stairs, outright ignoring the two other residents staring at her with a judgmental brow raised. One resident gave her a look of pity, knowing that she was from the dry California, “You really should buy a more weather appropriate jacket hun!”

“I know Mrs. Bates. I’ll get to that soon!” When she gets her paycheck, which will be in 2 days. Getting a jacket was considered low on her list of priorities since she moved to Gotham for a job opportunity that has both nursing and dental hygiene wanted. 

Very few hospitals in the world has a dental department that is not just about restorative, but preventative. The mouth really is a gateway to the rest of the body. She could diagnose a person with out of control diabetes to even rare leukemia with just a look in the mouth. She could spot early signs of possible cancer that has saved several lives.

Like melanoma for example. It doesn’t just appear on the surface skin. Sometimes they appear in the mouth.

Point is, the Gotham General was looking for a hygienist and they are also always looking for more nurses. Immediately Sara put in her application and within a few weeks she found herself renting her apartment. But due to her just starting out, she missed the usual pay period and had to wait an extra week to get her paycheck. She tried to manage her money, but things were a little tight by the end of this since she had to buy a lot of the essentials that the apartment was lacking in. She’s not rich, but she’s also not poor. 

‘Just a painful transition, it’ll be over soon’ She told herself, glaring at the stairs. She sighed, “Have a nice night Mrs. Bates.” and braved the stairs.

4 minutes later see’s Sara wheezing again but her door. She fumbled for keys and coughed when she finally found it, jerking the key into the slot and twisting with force, powering her way through to the medicine cabinet to get her inhaler. 

Two deep breaths full of the wonderful lung elixir and Sara could finally breathe deeply again. Leaning against the counter, she took a few minutes to breath and contemplate. Yesterday started out okay, morning dawned gloomy and miserable fog but she did not consider that it would rain. CA sometimes has it’s heavy fog days, occasionally, but it did not mean it would rain. 

Well obviously she doesn’t know Gotham weather, much less the East coast.

A loud yowl brought her out of her reverie and she snorted, “Alright Chubs! I’ll feed you, hold your tail!” A chirp answered back, a fat brown tabby nudged its way into the bathroom and rubbed his body against her soaking wet leg leaving behind a large patch of obvious cat hair. “Jesus man! You did that on purpose.” Sara frowned, moving to the kitchen to fetch the small can of cat food. 

The cat jumped onto the small kitchen island just as Sara pulled the tab open. She grabbed the paper plate and plopped the cat food onto the plate on the counter and threw away the empty can.

The cat gave her an unimpressed stare.

Sara glibly ignored the look and turned on the local news app on her phone for some noise and placed it on the counter.

The cat moaned, stare cranked up to a glare. 

Still not look at the cat, she went to her room to get a change of clothes and a towel. Only to sigh as she heard a hard thunk of her phone falling to the floor. What a little ass. Good thing it’s case protected.

Sara walked back out with her clothes and a towel, given the cat her own unimpressed stare, “You know you are on a calorie restricted diet, dude. I don’t feel like giving my cat a heart attack.” And with that, she bent to pick up her phone and walked into the bathroom, starting the shower.

Setting the volume louder, Sara stepped into the steaming hot spray and moaned. Feeling the stress of the day melting off. It had been a long fucking two days. Yesterday, she started the morning shift as a hygienist, doing her job as a preventative and maintenance clinician and educator. Then her evening shift found her as a nurse in the emergency room. Normal working days like that 2-3 times a week. Then there was an Arkham breakout and suddenly it was all hands on deck when Poison Ivy, Victor Zsasz, Bane, and a dozen more mooks broke out to cause as much damage and loss of lives as possible. 

There were no patients from Zsasz. They were all dead.

Bane was more concerned with fighting the Gotham vigilante Batman, but he still had a couple of his Robins to help out. Last she heard, Nightwing was last seen in Bludhaven, but she couldn’t be sure.

Poison Ivy however, caused a lot of damage and bodily harm to the Gotham population. She must have been pissed off something fierce because this was a hell of a lot more casualties than before that even the news were making a note of it.

She forced herself to start washing herself before she falls asleep here and give herself a concussion. She languidly washed her body with sandalwood scented soap and swayed. She tried to focus on the news. 

Huh, Nightwing and another vigilante with a red helmet got Zsasz. 

Good to know.

Turning off the water, she stepped out, dried herself off and hurriedly changed into her nightwear, stumbling a bit and almost hitting her head on the edge of the bathroom sink. She then brushed her teeth with water because getting out a tube of toothpaste honestly sounds like an impossible chore with how exhausted she is and promptly headed to bed. 

Sara clicked the light off and slipped face down under the covers, sighing like the Gods just gave her the most perfect bed in existence and fell asleep fast and hard. She didn’t even wake up when a cat nudge his way into her room and curled up on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Sara meet

There was a heavy weight on her chest.

Sara frowned, eyes stubbornly closed to get a few more minutes of sleep. God, Chubs should have been losing some weight by now, but somehow he seems to be gaining just a bit more. 

A paw pats her face.

As lovely as Mrs. Bates is for helping out in occasionally feeding her cat when she’s out for double shift, it doesn’t seem like the older woman is following the diet instructions she written down.

The paw pats her face harder, more incessant. 

‘I need to talk to her.’ She vaguely thought, trying to burrow deeper into the call of sleep.

The paw leaves her face and the weight suddenly disappears from her chest.

Sara smiles and drifts.

Only to sputter when a heavy furry body covered her face. Oh well. Sleep wasn’t going to be an option then.

Sara slowly sat up after she shoved the cat off her face and wiped the remaining fur off, sending the cat a tired glare before snorting at the innocent look, “What do you want you monster?”

Chubs only meowed then walked out of her bedroom straight to the kitchen. ‘The creator of Simon the Cat is spot on with cat behavior.’ She thought, rolling her eyes then tiredly smiled. She rolled off of her bed, thanking god that she’s off today because working two days in a row with only 3 hours of sleep thrown in was god awful. 

Rubbing her eye with a jaw cracking yawn, she grabbed the small can of cat food and served it to her cat, who sniffed at it and sneered at it before reluctantly eating it. Grabbing a cereal box of frosted mini wheats and milk, she also tried to hunt for some coffee. Because if she’s being forced to be awake, she needs her caffeine.

Only to stop short when she realized that she doesn’t have anymore coffee. The tub of ground coffee she brought with her from CA ran out a little bit before her last shift and she meant to shop for more, but obviously that completely fell to the wayside with the hectic time at work.

“Alright Chubs, I gotta go get some coffee. You stay here.” She pointed to the cat who gave her a affronted look of _Where would I go? I’m stuck here._ Sara couldn’t help but snort in amusement and gave the cat a chin scratch to which the feline closed his eyes and purred.

A quick change into day clothes and hair up in a messy bun to hide the dried bedhead of curls, Sara found herself quickly walking out to the nearest coffee shop.

-

Jason Todd felt tense, anxious, a bit directionless. Working with Dick last night to hunt down the escaped inmates while also hunting down Victor Zsasz didn’t go as he planned. Not that he knew what it was going to be like working with his ‘brother’. But he’s working on it. He didn’t use any lethal force during the hunt, he used only rubber bullets during the entire time he worked with the bats.

But it wasn’t easy working with Dick when he was the one that threw him into Arkham after his stint as the Crime Lord of Gotham. Zsasz already killed two women by the time they got to him and Jason was so incredibly close to shooting the rubber bullet to his face to finish him off. The eyes and the temple are still fragile points of the skull and shooting a rubber bullet there would most certainly be a kill shot. 

But…..he didn’t want to go back to Arkham, next to that fucking clown again. He can still hear that laugh that followed him to death and resurrection. It still follows him in his sleep so he avoids it whenever he can.

The Lazarus pit cleared all of his physical scars that killed him but did nothing to the scars that came after he was brought to life, with only a tuff of white hair on the front to show for it and more teal eyes than the previous blue. But it does not heal the mind. Sure, it brought him back from being brain dead, but it doesn’t do shit to PTSD.

He was glad that Bruce was busy with Bane. Less time spent with him, the better. Replacement and Demon tackling Ivy wasn’t ideal since the two were hostile with each other, but obviously they can put aside their differences to take down Ivy. 

He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. He just wanted to get away from Dick right now because he _fucking hovering over him._ “You sure you don’t want to come back to the cave?”

And see Bruce? All judgemental as hell? Replacement shooting warranted looks of suspicion? Bab monitoring him in their territory? And Demon Brat vocal proclamation of not belonging?

Jason took a drag of his cigarette, glaring at his older brother and exhaled sharply through his nose, “No Dickhead, I don’t want to go back. It’s a simple cut. It doesn’t even need stitches.” He raised his left forearm, showing a long slash that’s already clotting, bleeding thick and sluggish. Fucking Zsasz.

Dick frown before sighing and grabbing his grapple gun, “Alright, your choice. But Agent A would really like to see you again.”

Manipulative little-

“Goodbye _Dick_.” He emphasized his name like an insult, even though he blew past the no names in the field rule.

Nightwing grinned, “Later Little Wing!” and jumped off the roof with a dramatic flair of acrobatics.

The next day was almost better, but not quite. Harley also escaped, but this time it was more quieter. Subtle, not her MO. Turns out Ivy was raining vegetation hellfire because Joker apparently abused his girlfriend in a way that Harley actually asked Ivy for help in escaping. Apparently. So it was tonight spent on tracking down where she went into hiding. Easier job since it doesn’t seem like she was causing any chaos and damage at all.

Except it was raining. Really, the rain shouldn’t bother him except being a nuisance. 

But rain still brings him back to the vague memory of digging his way out of his grave. When he smells rain, he can taste the dirt in his mouth.

God he’s a fucking mess. There was no fucking way that he would be able to sleep tonight.

Tonight was just a few muggings, robbery, attempted violent rapes of minors that he doled out special punish for before delivering them to the nearest hospital which was Gotham General. Other violent thugs got a more violent beating tonight in Hood’s bid to relieve the stress.

“Don’t you have your own territory in Buldhaven?” He snapped, the helm’s voice modulator making him sound more sinister. He can’t smell the rain, but the association of hearing it still makes him taste dirt and it makes him feel incredibly foul in both temper and physical illness.

Either Nightwing is oblivious to the tense shoulders or he’s just ignoring it because he glibly walked into the dim lighting and smiled, “Well, I have a drug bust that trailed itself into Gotham, so I’m here until the situation is resolved. I’m just in the neighborhood.”

Right. He was already here when the Arkham breakout happened.

“Well, be in the neighborhood elsewhere then. I’m done for the night.” He sneered, the whites of his red helmet narrowing. 

“Alright, Hood. Would you like to go to this new place that’s serving chili dogs?” 

Jason bristled, “Wha’ are you tryin’ ta pull here?” He wants to be alone damnit!

Immediately Nightwing realized that he stepped over some invisible line as soon as he heard the Crime Alley accent and stepped back, palms raised placating, “I’m just trying to see if we can hang out and have a late dinner, or early breakfast. But I can see it’s not a good night right now. I’ll leave you to it then!”

Normally, Jason would feel a little guilty at snapping at him. But he’s having a little trouble keeping the taste of dirt from making him puke inside his helm. It doesn’t help that the pit is insidiously whispering in his mind that he should go on a killing spree. To go back to the hospital and permanently put down the pedophiles he sent there. 

He ignored the blue and black clad figure and grappled away.

He’s not getting any fucking sleep but there is a book that can help him. A certain book about a dead creature brought to life created by a scientist written by Mary Shelley.

-

The book helped. It was a sort of an odd and ironic method of decompressing. It also helped that he wore earplugs while reading because reading would not help if he was still distracted by the rain. He stayed riveted to the book with the aid of several large cups of coffee, but now in the early morning, he ran out of his coffee. And, he may have been a Gotham street rat, but his brief time living in the manor gave him some experience of comfort living that he can’t get out of. Cooking good food was one and drinking good drinks is another. Coffee being one.

Not this instant coffee crap that he has stored in this safehouse. With a disgusted scoff, he slammed the cabinet door closed and got ready to go to the nearest coffee shop to replenish his supply. It’s one of his more used safehouse that warrants a more comfortable living, so instant coffee is not what he’s going to deal with today.

Thank fuck the rain stopped long enough for the usual stench of Gotham to return to normal. At least he can be a little more normal in public.

It’s early enough that there are a few people coming in for their morning coffee before work, so it seems comfortably busy. All but a few patrons are dressed for work. There was a homeless guy drinking his plain coffee in one corner. Another was a woman in sweats and messy curls in a bun standing in front of the shelf full of coffee grinds, hovering a little unsurely at the selection.

As if feeling eyes on her, she turned her head to him and threw a smile. Brightly and free. She then turned back to the selection again.

He blinked before he approached her, “You seem a little lost.”

The corner of her lips quirked upwards, “Yeah. I have no idea what these selections are and hospital coffee doesn’t exactly tell you what blend they serve.”

“You from the West?” He asked in surprise at her accent. “Coffee selection that much different there?”

“I don’t think so, at least, not in major coffee blends that big manufacturers like to sell, but this seems like a unique Gotham blend here.” She hummed, cocking her hip as she stared at the selection. She looked like she was considering going for eeny meeny miny mo method of making a choice, but….-

“Here, you should try this blend.” Jason leaned forward, grabbing a small bag of the coffee grinds and handing it to her. Again, she smiled at him. It’s like she has no filter on her emotions. Letting it shine through his smile.

“Thanks! I’ll definitely give this a try.” Jason nodded slowly, studying her as if she’s a strange creature that shown itself from the fairy tales. Whether it's Grimm Fairy Tale or Disney remains to be seen.

The smile turned a touch amused as she saw his befuddled look. He hurriedly grabbed his own bag, the same brand he shown her, and introduced himself as they both walked to the cash register, “I’m Jason.”

“Sara.” The cash register announced her price and she paid for it along with a cup of large coffee with two shots of espresso and hazelnut cream. 

It wasn’t his intention to get a cup of coffee along with getting his out bag of coffee grinds, but Sara caught his interest. So he also ordered a large cup of coffee and followed her to where she was sitting in her own corner, “Mind if I sit here with you?” He asked, cautiously.

“No, go right ahead.” She lightly replied, face completely relaxed and at ease, “I was just about to start reading again, but it can wait.” She winked at him. 

He sat down right across from her and noticed that she saw his scared fingers and tensed. She noticed and smoothly directed his mind away and asked a question that brought him out of the threatening memory, “Ever read ‘Bless Me, Ultima?’” 

Glad for the change of topic and for the fact that she didn’t even ask about his scars, he answered, “No.”

Deftly, she went into her bad and brought out a well worn dark green book with a picture of an older woman with a small boy walking through the nighttime desert, illuminated by a lit adobe, “It’s a good read. I’ve read it many times, but it still has my attention for hours at a time.” She offered it to him to take a quick look.

He grabbed it, flipping it open just as the barista announced their names, “I can grab it for you?” She offered, standing up.

He smiled at her in assent and went back to observing the book, noting that it’s old, published in 1972, a little worn but obviously well loved. She came back and placed his cup of coffee right in front of him and took a sip of her own cup with a pleased sigh, “My gramps gave that to me. He had that when mom was a little girl and he hoped to give it to her, but she never had the interest. So he gave it to me when I was 19.” She offered, taking another sip of her coffee, “I have a newer copy of the book if you are interested?”

Yes.

“Yes.” He said quickly. He very much would like to try this book. It’s new material and hopefully just as interesting to keep his attention.

“I can be back here in a few days then to let you borrow the book. Are you available then?” Is this girl for real? 

“Can I have your number? You know, just in case if we can’t meet up then.” Jason asked, reluctantly handing the book back to her.

Sara snorted in embarrassed laughter, “Right, yeah, we can totally do that.” She offered his phone for him to program his number and sending a quick text so he got her number.

“Well, it was really nice chattin’ with you, Jason! I’ll see you next time!” Sara chirped, grabbing her book and placing it in her purse and grabbing the small plastic bag with the morning elixir inside and walked out. Coffee in her hand and swaying with an extra bounce in her step.

Unreal that she’s that chipper in the morning.

He stared at the number and memorized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bless Me, Ultima" was a really good book. My grandpa actually gave that to me for a read because he knows that I can read like no tomorrow when I was younger.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t actually get to meet the aforementioned few days later, but they exchanged a couple of text to each other. Nothing big, but Sara was hoping to see that this will grow into a closer friendship. She moved to Gotham expecting to be a little stranded from her friends and family back in California, so the long distance relationship would be hard.

Sara’s very much of a social butterfly. Sure she gets a lot of interaction at her work, but her coworkers in both departments are tough nuts to crack, being overworked and not leaving a lot of opportunity to just talk. It doesn’t help that the environment in the ER doesn’t leave a lot of room to just slow down and socialize. Same with the dental department, being that it’s aimed for the lower class, retired vets, and elderly meaning that it’s a constant face pace movement.

Talking to her patients are not the same. When she’s in work mode, there isn’t much time to allow her to make more than just passing shallow words. She won’t see them everyday to build a lasting friendship.

Today is one of her days off from both department and she hummed contently into her cup of coffee. The same brand that Jason recommend her. 

Which was actually pretty good. Not her usual brand, but definitely a good go-to.

Chubs hopped onto the small kitchen island and chirped, headbutting and purring into her hand holding the cup of coffee. Immediately Sara smiled and petted the cat, placing the cup down to grab his face and smooched his face together. She did a little baby talk to the cat who tolerated her love with continuous purring.

Finally letting go of his face with a small nuzzle, she looked at her phone and fired off a text to see if Jason or any other of her tentative acquaintances that she made in the month since she moved to this city. Ms. Bates had gone to another city over to visit her only grandchild, so Sara couldn’t bring herself to bug her.

The others that responded all said that they would not be able to make time today or are out of the city.

Sara tried not to feel disappointed at that.

Sighing, she decided that she just needed some sunlight and nature.

‘Well’ she amended looking at the overcast sky, “Whatever passes as sunlight right now.’ Double checking her phone for the weather forecast, she decided to forgo the umbrella seeing that there was unlikely chance of rain today.

It wasn’t until she was in the subway heading towards the biggest park did she get another text.

**Sara 8:24 AM:** You available today?  
**Jason Coffee Guy 9:10 AM: ** I am  
**Jason Coffee Guy 9:11 AM: ** Why? Got something planned?   
**Sara 9:13 AM:** Yeah! I’m actually heading to the park rn  
**Sara 9:13 AM:** I also have the book with me as well  
**Sara 9:14 AM:** If you’re still interested

Sara smiled, glad to have someone to hang out with today. Sure, she would have been fine with being by herself but hanging out with another person that she knows makes the day a whole lot better.

It also doesn’t help that she’s been feeling a little anxious in this city. Especially at night. Closing all of her curtains in her little apartment makes the feeling go away. 

Stepping out of the subway, she checked her phone’s map again to make sure that she’s heading in the right direction of the park before a notification popped into her screen. She tapped the window and brought up her text messages.

**Jason Coffee Guy 9:27 AM:** I’m in the area by the first bench   
**Jason Coffee Guy 9:28 AM:** West side

Sara sent a thumbs up emoji before putting her phone into her pocket.

Soon enough, when she walked into the park, she saw Jason sitting on a black wrought iron bench, dressed in blue jeans and a red hoodie, carefully scanning that occasional crowd in the park that passes by. 

Normally Sara would have had a lot of trouble recognizing a person’s face, but it was made a lot easier that he had a very distinguishing white forelock. 

“Hey Jason!” She called out cheerfully, walking up to him and pulled her book from her purse and handed it to him. 

“Hey.” Jason didn’t exactly smile back, but the greeting was lighter, more casual.

“So, as you know, I’m new here and I know nothing about Gotham’s attraction. Mind helping me out?” Sara asked, causing Jason to raise a brow at her as he placed the book in his hoodie pocket.

“Gotham? Attraction?”

“I know, but I’m living here and I’m going to make the best of it.” Sara laughed with a wry grin, “At least tell me about any good food.”

“Okay, that I can do.” Jason smiled, and finally! There’s a smile! “There is one Italian place here that makes a mean lasagna. There is also a really good Korean restaurant that’s a little further from here but still within walking distance.” He offered as they both started a slow leisurely walk through the park.

“Hmm. I’m feeling more breakfast mood right now. Any good places for that?”

“There is a good dinner a little further in the city called Polly's Diner. It would have to be by subway to get there. Or a cab.”

“Subway sound good?”

Jason shrugged, not really caring for one option or another. He has a bike, but he doesn’t have a second helmet or else he would have offered to give her a ride.

“Subway, then.” Sara nodded, deciding right then and there.

-

Jason didn’t get her last name when she first introduced herself to him, but it really wasn’t hard to get her information.

Sara Roja, age 24 going on 25 in a few months in November. She’s a little over 4 years older than him, he noted. 5’3” and 125 pounds.

Occupation: BSN and RDH, working both departments at the Gotham General. Move into Gotham because of the job opportunity that she took up. No known partners according to her facebook page and Instagram. No kids. 

Education-wise she was the top of her class in both dental hygiene and nurse, scored pretty high on both licensing exams.

He also hacked into her medical records, seeing that she was a lifelong asthematic. On implanted birth control. Has double jointed or loose jointed problems with associated surgery to fix the damages in her younger years when she constantly dislocated her knees and shoulders. Known anxiety attacks with generalized anxiety disorder.

But no where did he see any criminal records on file other than a traffic ticket for a busted light and a few parking violations.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he should not be violating her privacy like that, but he told himself that he was making sure that she was a genuinely good person.

He chose to ignore the fact that he was looking her up this closely without Bab’s knowledge or the rest of the batclan. If he asked them to look her up, they would get nosy and ask why. And he really doesn’t feel like letting them in on the fact that there is a civilian girl talking to his civilian identity.

He also, while watching her eat a giant plate of french toast with eggs, bacon, and sausage with gusto, realized that he _actually feels relaxed_ around her.

The longer he spends with her, the more he realized that she was a genuine person. Pretty much almost always wearing her emotions on her sleeve. 

But she was also very receptive to his emotions as well, able to flawlessly adjust her actions to compliment him. When he got a little moody and less talkative, she either would babble aimlessly about everything and nothing, or she would sit in silence, letting him come out on his own. Or when he spoke, she did not interrupt once, letting him speak and her attention right on him. 

The day went by incredibly fast for both of them and soon enough the sun was well past its zenith and descending. And they had to part ways.

“Thanks Jason! It was a really great day today. Read that book, okay? And let me know how it goes!” She laughed, “Bye!”

“Let me walk you home. Gotham is not safe, especially when it’s dark out.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking after her.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll take the sub then the cab. I’m not totally useless.” She waved him off lightly which actually kind of miffed him.

“I insist, at least up to the cab.” She looked at him in contemplation before giving him a slow nod, “Alright, to the cab.”

And it was a fucking good thing he came as he eyed three known gangbangers in the train cab with them. The gun rest heavily in its holster under his hoodie, just begging to be used when they started leering at them. The leer became more perverted when aim at Sara, who was frowning and clenched the strap of her purse in anxiety. She resolutely stared ahead, not giving them any attention.

His glaring must’ve been a sign for them to challenge him because they got closer, “Aw, look at this cute kid. That’s some mighty fine glare you got there.” The tallest coo’d, looming over both Jason and Sara. This he dubbed as Idiot.

The second went around to crowd over Sara who stoically avoided his gaze. The only sign of her stress is her white knuckled grip of her purse strap, “Hey doll, come on. Let’s ditch this guy for us, we can show you a good time.”

Finally she scowled in disgust, trying to hide the trembling hands by clenching tighter, “Really, you’re going to use that overused cliche? If you’re going to come onto someone, at least use originality. And for god’s sake, your breath fucking stinks you pendejo!”

The aptly named Asshole’s face twisted into a fierce glare and moved to strike her but was stopped by a crushing grip on his wrist. Asshole’s face grimaced in pain as Jason finally stood up and towered over them with his 6’1” frame. He has at least a good 40 pounds over them. 

The third and final gangbanger, now named Braindead, pull a gun out and tried to intimidate Jason into letting go. He let go of course, but not without breaking the elbow over his other arm, ducking down and throwing Asshole into Braindead, the shot going wide. 

Sara yelped and instinctively duck down to cover her head, scrambling to get something from her purse. Idiot, having seen that Jason was focused on the other two, rushed to Sara but was unprepared to get tazed and fell to the ground, spazzing as Sara continued the voltage.

Jason rushed after Asshole and Braindead, stomping on BD’s leg just above the ankle and hearing a crack and a shriek of pain before swooping down to grab the gun, shooting a round into both of their kneecaps and whirled to shoot Idiot’s leg but stopped.

Idiot’s unconscious with a growing stain of piss darkening his pants, Sara panting and wheezing a little further away and holding the taser with a death grip.

Wow.

Shrugging the extra gun into his back pants pocket, safety on of course, he cautiously headed towards her, “Hey, Sara. You with me?”

Sara turned her glassy eyes towards him, still wheezing, “....Yeah…..yeah.” But she still didn’t move from her spot, still hearing two groaning men in pain. 

“Come on, let’s get to the other cab before our stop. I’m walking you all the way home, alright?” He told her in no uncertain terms.

It took her a few seconds to respond, but she nodded. Slowly it looked like she was going into shock.

Jason placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense before she relaxed, then pulled her up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, they walked past the embarrassing display of Idiot unconscious in his own puddle of piss to a cab further back. 

He still held her when they got off their stop.

He never let her go when they got the cab, or when he told the cab driver her address.

She never spoke a word, lost into more muted world as her anxiety attack swept over her, her shock making her feel more detached from the world. She never noticed that she never told him where she lived, no did she noticed that he grabbed her purse and took out her keys.

All she felt was gentle hands pushing her inside and placing her into bed.


	4. Fear Toxin

Sara woke with a start, heart thundering inside her chest.

Oh god, please let that be a nightmare.

But the state of her lungs tell a different story. Asthma triggered by extreme stressed left her chest constantly tight and she coughed, trying to loosen it up a bit. 

She stumbled off the bed towards the bathroom to her inhaler, feeling like utter shit. Two puffs of the medication brought her a small measure of relief though, but it would take time for her to feel better again.

Then she cursed up a storm, forgetting that she had work soon this morning. It’s her double shift day where she works as an RDH in the morning and then a nurse afternoon to early morning. Quickly she fed the cat who still turned his nose up to the measly portion of the cat food and hopped into the shower, taking the fastest 5 minute shower she had ever taken in her life and rushed to her scrubs, only bothering to do a couple swipes of the brush over her hair and ran out.

She completely missed the letter that Jason written on a scrap paper detailing what had happened the night before.

-

Sara had made it to her work only 5 minutes late and immediately started her patient care, her boss of the clinic only given her a stern frown and exacted her word that they would talk as soon as she finished her last patient before lunch break.

Which is where she found herself sitting on an office chair with the dentist right in front of her. 

She squirmed, feeling like she’s in trouble in school, about to get a reprimand from the Principal. 

Instead, she got a concerned inquiry, “I want to ask you this privately, but are you doing alright?”

“I’m doing alright. I think I got the Gotham’s special welcome treatment though.” She tried to joke, but it fell flat. 

The concerned look sharpened, “What happened?”

“Got jumped by three men. But don’t worry! I had a friend who helped me out!” She rushed to reassure the doctor, “I wasn’t harmed, just got really scared with a side of asthma attack.” She let out a breathy laugh.

“And the men?”

She winced, then coughed, partly to delay answering him and part because her lungs were still a bit weak, “He, uh, took care of them? I also, um….tazed the crap out of one of the men.”

“Good. you’ll need to take care of yourself in a city like this. Don’t find yourself alone at night.”

“I won’t.” She vowed. Because holy hell last night was scary.

-

Sara found herself some break time before the start of her nurse shift and stared at the phone. Thinking back on the event last night, she found it a little jumbled but she wondered how on Earth Jason found out where she lived. 

Dialing his number, she pressed the phone to her ear.

It took three rings before he picked it up, “Sara?”

“Hey Jason! Um, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I can’t…..” She stopped herself before asking a question that she really wanted to ask, “Did I tell you where I lived?” _How did you know where I lived?_

“Yeah. You went into shock last night. Did you remember anything after the fight?”

She was a little dubious about the fact that she told him where she lived. She hadn’t told any new acquaintances where she lived. Social butterfly she may be, but she’s an intensely private person about her own living spaces.

She swallowed the skeptical tone and laughed sheepishly, “I’ll be honest, I barely remembered the actual confrontation. Thank you Jason, for taking care of me. What about you? Are you okay?” 

She could hear the smile when he responded, “Uh, yeah. I’m fine. They were honestly nothing that I couldn’t handle.”

“Now there’s a story I need to hear.” She teased, “I gotta go now. My shift’s about to start. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Talk to you later.”

-

Jason hung up, still watching Sara from across the hospital's courtyard as she got up and walked through the automatic sliding doors.

His birthday’s tomorrow, and he wondered if he could spend it with her. He’ll have to check her work schedule.

Right now he’s in his Roddy Malone disguise, the simple mustache glued onto his lips with his white forelock temporarily dyed black. He also has a stolen doctor’s lab coat thrown over. The ID card clipped to his coat read Dr. R. Tason.

Jason snorted at the irony.

Alvin Draper threw himself onto the bench with him

Fuck.

“So brother, want to tell me something?” He drawled, hair slicked back and black shade on. He stuffed his hand in his black leather jacket and stared at Jason. 

“Nope. Let’s get to work stealing some crazy expensive medication for an international crime family.” Jason was already on his feet, speed walking towards the hospital to get out of Tim’s inquiry. 

“Stalking some girl?” Tim persisted, following right after him like a fungus that just won’t go away, “Remember, the medication is locked in room 614B.” 

“I got it Replacement, now do your thing and distract everyone.”

“Sure, just a little distraction to steal some medication to get a foothold into an international crime family. Easy peasy.” Tim snarked, then rubbed his whiskered chin as he muttered to himself, “I got to figure out who she is.”

-

It took 2 months of undercover work before the Malone family took down the Nastu family and their underground of black market trades, illegal drugs and weapons, and human trafficking to be shut down. A lot of children from Gotham where either returned to their family or they were sent off to the orphanage in the city where they were kidnapped, not willing to separate them from their friends they made in captivity. 

And somehow the Malone family gained notoriety at the same time where federal agents and Nastu family assassins alike were salivating to take them down. It ended up that Li’l Matches was the biggest pain in the ass of the family for that reason they became one of the most wanted list of crime family because the Nastu family also played a hang in illegal dog fighting ring.

“No Damian, we can **not** keep all of the dogs.” Matches sighed as he became Bruce Wayne with a simple removal of the mustache. 

“And Todd get to keep one dog, why?” Damian harrumphed, taking off the red shade of his disguise, “He’s terrible at naming animals!” 

“Seriously, you’re going to harp on me about names? Does Alfred the Cat ring a bell to you? Batcow?” 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I have to agree with the Demon Brat with this Jason. Naming a dog, Dog ...it's just ...really lacking the creativity department there.” Tim chimed in, pulling off the latex chin revealing the smooth skin underneath. “At least Batcow is a bit marginally more interesting. Almost as if Dick was the one to name her.”

“I was _12 years old!_” Dick protested, his ponytail already off and his horrendous hawaiian shirt, “Besides, Damian is 12 and Jason is 21! Arguably, Jason has the worst naming habit out of all of us.” 

Bruce said nothing the entire time, only updating the case file on the Nastu family. But there was a distinct aura of him agreeing with Dick, Tim, and Damian.

“Okay fine! I’m the absolute worst in naming shit.” Jason threw his hands up in the air, completely giving up and resigned himself to the ribbing. Because, yeah, he’s shit at creative naming, “But she’s my dog now, not Damian’s.”

“Tt! I still think you should name her Eris. Especially if she’s going to be staying at the manor.” Damian crossed his arms in a scowl, but ended up looking like a pout.

Jason rolled his eyes, feeling a bit of good humor. The kid’s prickly as hell, but he’s a damn cute kid. In a murderous munchkin kind of way, “I don’t exactly have a backyard to keep her in. Besides, I’m sure Titus and Ace would show her the ropes on how to be an upstanding canine. I’m keeping majority of custody, so I get final say.”

“Welp! I’m off!” Jason gave them a 2 finger salute and grabbed his red motorcycle helmet. He pet Dog’s head as he passed her by which he received a happy lick on his palm in return.

As soon as the sound of the motorcycle faded from the cave, Tim bolted to the computer and pulled up the tracker that he slipped on Jason’s motorcycle, gaining curious looks from the rest of the family.

“What are you doing Drake?” 

“Wondering where Jason’s going to.” Tim answered absently, pulling up possible residential areas that Jason might be going to based on the direction he’s headed to.

“And you’re doing that because….?” Dick encouraged, pulling down a comfortable gray shirt as he headed to where Tim was pulling up files with frightening speed. Still not as fast as Barbara, but scary fast.

Tim didn’t answer right away, utterly focused on the work, but eventually he did.

“Just before we left for the undercover work, Jason was talking to a woman on the phone, and he was literally staring right at her. We were in our disguises, so I can understand not being able to talk to her directly, but it got me curious to who caught his attention.” Tim finished finding what he was looking for and pulled up a woman’s information along with her pictures just as the tracker finally stopped at a specific apartment building downtown Gotham. Jason must have booked it like hell to get to her.

Bruce stopped typing a looked at the screen, “Sara Roja?”

“I don’t see any criminal records. Or anything that could indicate shady dealing or past.” Dick mused, looking at her records further.

“So a civilian is involved with Todd.” The smallest of the group rolled his eyes.

“That’s the thing though, I don’t think they’re together, but Jason has it bad for her.” Tim shrugged. “He got pretty defensive when I tried to question him.” 

“Tim. Timmy, bro. I love you, but he’s defensive to literally everyone. Except for Alfie.” Dick gently corrected.

“You weren’t there Dick, he was completely relaxed to the point he didn’t even sense me until I sat right next to him.”

There was a silence in the cave at that revelation.

Huh.

“Don’t bother her for now.” Bruce decided, “When he comes around, he’ll come around.”

“That is correct, Master Bruce.” Alfred literally appeared out of nowhere, holding a large tray full of tea. And only tea. Sometimes they wondered if Afred should have been the original Batman.

“No coffee Alfred?” Tim asked, picking up on of the hot tea. And sniffed it. Jasmine. Nice.

“I think not, Master Tim. Coffee at this late hour would do you no good.” Tim continued to protest only to bet gently shot down by Alfred. No one can fight Alfred and win.

-

The whole deal of leaving her alone?

That did not last two whole days.

Dr. Crane managed to escape Arkham the week before they arrived back home from their undercover work and despite the combined effort of Oracle and Batgirl, he was doing an exceptionally good job of laying low. Only tonight he came out to wreck havoc with a slow acting fear toxin layered on top of the usual fast acting fear toxin. There was an antidote for the usual toxin, but the newer slow acting was new.

By the time they realized that they needed to synthesize a new antidote for the second fear toxin, Red Hood already disappeared on them. 

They knew this because after Bruce already received the antidote for the usual toxin, he started getting building anxiety about Jason. That Jason was going to get himself blown up again and he’d lose his son all over again. The building pressure finally snapped into all out panic that Jason was going to die if he didn’t get to him in time. 

It took the combined effort of all three Robins, past and present, to subdue an out of control Batman, tie him up, and ship him off to Agent A through a remote controlled Batmobile. Oracle took control of the Batmobile and with a parental lock it became a temporary moving prison.

Quickly they rushed off to get Hood before he does something stupid in his fear induced state of mind.

-

Sara sighed as she walked into her apartment, glad that she was getting time off for the next few days. 

Apparently there are crazies at work tonight. Luckily there were only a few people who were dosed with fear toxin, but it was still an experience to see people start slowly getting agitated after receiving the antidote. Then by the time she clocked out and left, she got a text from her coworker, a male nurse that somehow was attracted to her, and said that the patients just went into a full blown meltdown, screaming about their loved ones. 

He explained that there was nothing that they can do on their end until a new antidote is made and shipped to the hospital. 

‘Why is it that the crazies come out at night?’ She thought to herself. Her heart went out to them. She can’t imagine living in complete terror for family members. But then stopped as Chub ran from her bedroom, across the tiny living room slash kitchen, into the bathroom with harsh skittering sound, his body full blown fluffed up in fear like a flying fat fuzzy bullet.

Now with her heart pounding in fear, she left the front door slightly ajar for a quick get away when it's necessary. Silently she grabbed the biggest knife she could find from the knife block and crept into her bedroom, really hating the fact that the bedroom is dark.

Mistake one.

At least she hasn’t turned on the living room light.

She crouched down as she snuck into her bedroom and looked right to the larger part of her bedroom.

Which was her mistake two she realized as a large body slammed into her and wrenched her right arm that was holding the knife. She yelped as there was a loud pop when her shoulder came out of its socket, knife landing with a thud on the carpet.

She was thrown to the nearest wall and she let out a strangled moan as the shoulder’s pain ratchet up a few levels. A body pinned her to the wall and she faintly realized that it was covered in armor and the person was muttering lowly. 

When the pain receded enough, she could hear him speaking through his helmet, the mechanical quality of the tone making it sound sinister, “...you’re okay, you’re okay, you’re safe. You’re safe. No one killed you, no one will kill you. You’re mine, no one else, you’re mine. No one else, no one else.”

Utterly terrified but still somehow maintaining her wits about her, she tried to push him off of her with her left hand but that only resulted in him pressing against her harder, wrapping his arms around her, heedless of her dislocated shoulder, “No, no!” and the muttering became more incomprehensible. 

She racked her brain to remember his name, then it clicked when she saw a faint gleam of red of his helmet. She swallowed, “Hood…Red Hood…I think you have been dosed with the toxin.” He didn’t respond to her gentle tone, instead he started dragging her out of the room into a more defensible part of the house, which ironically is her bathroom which had no windows and only one entrance.

Okay, that didn’t work. Let's try a different tactic.

“Hood, buddy, I’m safe, I’m safe!” She tried to subtly resist going with him to the bathroom, really wanting to get the fuck out of here, “Hun, I’m safe!” She tried to smile reassuringly when he finally turned to her.

She couldn’t get a bead on what he was thinking since he was wearing his helmet, but it didn’t take a damn genius to see his body suddenly go rigid when another voice called out placatingly, like trying to calm a rabid animal backed into a corner.

“Come on, Hood. Listen to the nice lady, yeah? Come on, let her go. Nothing’s going to happen to her.” Nightwing stepped out into the dim lighting of the living room window. 

Suddenly she was jerked behind him, his grip bruising on her right wrist and jostling the limp arm. 

She tried to hold it in, but she whimpered and gasped, trying to breath through the pain. 

The small noise only made Hood more dangerous and he brought out his gun, focusing solely on Nightwing who stopped moving closer but his hands were still raised in the air with a genial smile, “Don’t come any closer!” He snarled, waving his gun in a warning.

The thing about being fear induced was that it lowered his situation awareness. 

Robin flew out from behind the kitchen island and yanked Sara out of Hood’s grip while Red Robin tag teamed at the same time by slamming his staff on the arm holding the gun.

A loud shot rang out at the same time Sara shrieked out in pain and sobbed, great heaving gasp as she tried to get her breath under control from the incoming asthma attack.

Robin left her on the floor as he flew towards the chaos of flailing limbs, thrown punches, and shouts of death threats.

It took a bit, and a lot of casualties of her furniture, but they managed to knock Hood out with a solid punch in the face and an escrima stick jammed into his exposed neck with the voltage on full blast.

Red Robin approached her cautiously after turning on the light and noticed her struggling to breathe, lips tinged blue from the lack of oxygen, “Where’s your medicine, can you tell me?” He asked, check on the state of her breathing. Seeing that she was unable to get a single word out, he gently shoved her shoulder until she was sitting upright, “Alright, deep breaths, try your best for deep breaths.” He gently instructed her, “Robin!” 

“Already got it Red Robin.” The smallest of the group sniffed, tossing the small inhaler towards the older teen.

Without looking, he caught the medication and held it to her face, “Breath deep.” She was only able to take a shallow breath but did her best to hold the medication in her lungs as long as possible. But all too soon she coughed it out and Red tried to encourage her to take another dose but deeper breath this time.

This time she was able to keep the med in for it to start working again. 

Nightwing approached her and gave her a sheepish smile, “Sorry about that, our brother has been hit with the fear toxin.” 

Still unable to get full lung function to verbally reply, she gave him a thumbs up. Good news is that a little bit of her color returned. 

Bad news that her shoulder is still dislocated, to which Robin announced dryly, “We still need to reset her shoulder.” 

Sara grimaced. Oh fuck it’s going to hurt.

Seeing her look, both Red and Nightwing gave her a sympathetic look, “Are you okay with us setting it? It might be easier to have it set before moving your to the hospital.” Nightwing offered.

Sara nodded and rasped, “Please.”

Nightwing gently palpated the shoulder and Sara tried her utmost to relax. Red Robin grabbed her left hand and her shoulder to keep her in place. Then Nightwing slowly grabbed the crook of her elbow and brought her limp hand upward, eliciting a low whine from her. She broke out into cold sweats at the pain and squirmed a little, kicking her legs just a bit.

Then without warning Nightwing quickly snapped her elbow into its socket and Sara passed right the fuck out. And she embraced the sweet release.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Whooooooashit it’s been a longass time since I had narcotics.’ Was Sara’s first thought when she woke. She felt like she was on literal cloud nine, warm and fuzzy in her senses.

The downside is the mask strapped to her face that was pumping vaporized albuterol and formoterol and she realllllly wanted to take it off, it was uncomfortable, but she’s been in this game long enough to know that it’s not advisable to take it off until the medication ran out.

It took a while, but sluggishly she took stock of her health and found her right arm wrapped tightly to her chest.

She groaned. It’s going to take her out of working at the dental office for at least 2 weeks. She would have to see if she could work extra shifts as a nurse but with lighter duties. She’s not going to be able to wrestle with out of control patients for a while.

Perhaps the coma ward?

“Sara?” Michael called out, stepping from behind the curtains that gave her some measure of privacy. 

“Heeeeeyyyyy Michael! How are you doing?” She smiled vacantly.

He chuckled, “Oh, they gave you some strong stuff, huh?”

“Yup!” She popped the ‘p’, “I’m also a fucking lightweight as well.”

“Wow, you get a little more foulmouthed when your high?”

She shrugged her left shoulder, because yes, she does.

“Well, what can you remember?” The male nurse, the one who has the hots for her she’s not freaking blind to that fact, as he looked down to write some more notes on the clipboard on her bedpost.

“Honestly dude, chyuer gonna have t’ wait on that. I’m fuckin’ high and I can’ remember how I got here.”

“Do you have anyone to help take you home?” 

“Nope. No- wait, I do. Mrs. Bates can help me. She knows where I live. Where’s m’ phone?”

Michael smiled uncomfortably, “You were delivered here by Nightwing and they neglected to bring your personal stuff, much less a phone. You don’t have her as an emergency contact?”

There was a beat of silence before she sighed, shaking her head. Then paused, “...Nightwing?” What?

Memories trickled in before she cursed, “Hey Mickey….did those fear toxin patients get violent in some way?”

“Yes, some of them unintentionally attacked the loved ones they mentioned, intentionally attacked anyone they saw as threatening them.”

What the fuck. Dude.

The fuck was Hood smoking before he got dose with fear toxin. He doesn’t even know her and he went to _her of all people_ as a loved one?

Sara didn’t mention any of the altercation with the Hood and the rest of the Robins to Michael.

She resigned herself to staying in the hospital overnight to make sure she was fine and made plans to sign herself out.

Luckily she has extra scrubs in her locker. It wouldn’t do to make a commute home in a hospital gown, wind generously flapping open the back to flash her ass for all of Gotham to see.

He offered to give her a ride but she resolutely refused. Her place has been brutalized by four invading vigilantes and she didn’t want any further strangers to step foot in it.

Xrays, test, additional medications, and a restless sleep later, Sara found herself walking out of the front door, completely ignoring the wheelchair rule. She was in a foul mood because she was experiencing withdrawals from the narcotic, but she refused more after the initial dose because she wanted to have a clear head right away for her to be able to get home.

She hated the fact that she relied on the phone too much that she couldn’t remember Mrs. Bates phone number at the top of her head.

-

By the time she arrived to the downstairs lobby of her apartment complex, Mrs. Bates appeared in a whirlwind of outright concern and fussiness, “Oh my good Lord! Are you okay? I heard loud noises and a gunshot in your apartment!” 

Sara smiled tiredly at her. She could honestly sleep a whole week at this point, “I’ll be fine, Mrs. Bates. I just need to rest right now. I just got a violent handshake from a fear toxin’d intruder. I’m familiar with a dislocated shoulder by now.”

“Well, I sure hope so! There’s even a cute boy waiting in front of your door for you. He said he was concerned about you when you didn’t respond after a couple calls.” That made her tense up.

“What boy?”

“Oh, I believe he said his name was Jason?” Oh.

She relaxed and smiled wider, “Yeah, I know him. And my phone was left at home, so obviously I couldn’t pick up.” 

“I have your cat with me since last night. Poor thing was high strung. He misses you.” 

“Is it okay that you take care of him a little while longer? I think my place was trashed and I need to clean it up without him getting underfoot.”

“It’s no problem dear. Have that young man help you out.”

Sara held back a snort and waved Mrs. Bates goodbye. At least the elevator is working. Small miracles.

The elevator opened to her floor with a cheery chime that irked her for some reason. But the sight of Jason by her door with two other men left her unsure of what to feel. 

For one, she’s happy to see Jason.

For another, she’s apprehensive to see more strangers right next to her door.

She’s even more apprehensive to see Jason defensive and bristling at the two men, one of which is younger and the other is older. 

It’s right this second that she wished that the elevator didn’t open in plain view so she could hide herself and observe them to get an understanding of who they are. But since the elevator dinged it’s traitorous sound, all three pairs of eyes landed on her.

All three of them had various reactions to the sight of her.

For some reason a flash of guilt crossed Jason’s eyes before he shoved that emotion and gave her a quirk of a smile in greeting.

The older one gave her a blinding smile, “So this is Sara! Our brother told us about you.”

Oh! They’re brothers! This made Sara smile in relief, “I hope good things!”

Jason viciously elbowed the other in protest, “No. They stuck their noses where it doesn’t belong.”

The shortest gave a placid smile, “Brotherly duties to snoop on unlocked phones.”

Jason muttered under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _fucking liar._

The oldest offered his left hand to her, “Dick Grayson, I’m Jason’s older brother.” Sara’s lip twitched at the name and he gave her a wry grin, “Don’t worry, I’ve heard it all.”

“Tim Drake. Nice to meet the girl that caught this one’s attention.” The smallest pointed back at the scowling Jason.

Why do both of them sound like names of a celebrity? Whatever.

“Well, I’d invite you guys in, but my place is a mess and I would not be a great hostess at the moment.”

All three of them frowned in concerned, Jason specifically with a hint of guilt, “Yeah, about that ...what happened?” Dick began as she opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the door wide open in silent invitation to follow. 

“I doubt you’d believe me but I had a fear toxin dope’d up intruder. Don’t worry, everything was taken care of. And I’m fine, a little banged up but I’m breathing.” Sara went straight to the kitchen to get a brew of coffee started because she hadn’t had one yet this morning and she didn’t bother to get one from the hospital.

It also has the added benefit of helping her lungs due to the magic of caffeine opening it up more.

Tim immediately gravitated towards the coffee maker and offered to make it for her instead, not taking her refusal for aid seriously before she sighed and gave up.

She finally turned around to look at the damage that she avoided looking at and bit back a whimper. Her couch, coffee table, TV, walls - pretty much everything in the living room was damaged. Some part of her kitchen was also damaged, a couple stools around the kitchen island shattered.

She checked her bedroom first seeing the knife on the floor then she looked up to the wall on the left. The wall was cracked in a vague outline of a body, like someone was thrown at a wall.

‘Well, not that far off the mark.’ She thought with a frown. ‘Fuck, there goes the security deposit.’

She came back out of her room to all three men having a heated whisper with each, Jason gesticulating wildly with his hands in irritation. Dick and Tim ganged up on him with another burst of heated whisper before Jason threw his hands in the air and gave up with an air of pissed off resignation and turned to her looking at them bemusedly.

“My brothers and I wanted to know if you would like to stay with us while your place gets fixed?” 

She couldn’t help but burst out into laughter, clearly not believing that they would simply do that, “Oh my god! No! I’m okay, you don’t have to do that, I’ll be able to fix this, it’s okay.” It’ll take a huge fucking chunk of her savings and months of paying it off. She doesn’t like that but what other choice does she have?

“What we mean is that we are offering to help pay to fix up the damages.” Tim added, taking a sip of freshly brewed coffee with another cup in his hand

Her good humor turned into disbelief while she held out her left hand in a _gimme_ motion, “Why? It’s not like you guys did this damage.”

It was pretty damn funny to see all of their faces freeze in place for a split second before they continued on, “No! You’re Jason’s friend and so far we like you. So we want to help you.” Dick added hurriedly. 

She sipped her brew to hide her frown. Well that wasn’t suspicious at all. 

“So what, you can pay for all of this damage. Really, you don’t need to go out of your way to help. It’s not like you have a lot of money, right?” Sara tried another angle to get them to back out of their ‘altruistic’ help.

All three of them shared a look, utterly befuddled at her seemingly ignorance.

Okay, what did she miss?

Jason looked like he was fighting back a huge smile, Dick stuffed his fist in his mouth to smother his laughter, and Tim? Tim just smiled and commented, “Oh, this will be good.” And sipped his fucking coffee. 

She smiled, feeling a little embarrassed and defensive, “What? What?! What did I miss?”

“No, I want to see your face when you come to the M- our place.” Jason hiccuped with a slight giggle, correcting what he was about to say, “Come on, trust me, money is **not** the issue.”

“Like, at all.” Tim chimed in while Dick finally got a hold of himself to finally speak, “We’ll help you pack!” 

“Fine! Just…..let me let Mrs. Bates know to keep my cat for a little longer.”

-

_** HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**_ Sara’s jaw dropped at the huge fucking mansion that they were driving to. 

Swiftly she turned her head towards the three men so fast her neck clicked. They looked like they were just one twitch away from cackling like assholes. 

“_Who?!_” She squeaked.

“Bruce Wayne.” They chorused then guffawed when they saw her turn brilliantly red in embarrassment at the realization. She slinked down in her seat as far as the seat belt would allow and stuffed her burning face into her hand. She whimpered _Oh god shoot me now._

Dick cleared his throat as he parked his _normal looking sedan_, “Alright, let up on embarrassing her. Let’s get her comfortable here.” Then snickered some more because she still looked like an apple at the force of her embarrassment. 

“Okay, yeah. Laugh at the girl who is not celebrity savvy.” Sara sighed, fanned herself in an effort to cool her face down. 

Jesus. How on earth did she become friends with someone who was fucking loaded?


	6. Chapter 6

The mansion is absolutely incredible. 

The only other Mansion Sara has been in was a tour in Hearst Castle. Wait, does that count as a mansion? If not, then she had never been in a mansion in her life.

“Master Tim, Master Dick, Master Jason.” A butler. An honest to God butler greeted them at the door, “Hello Miss Roja.” He turned to her, prim and proper.

Oh my god.

She’s totally not freaking out. Really! “Please call me Sara.” 

“Miss Sara.” The butler nodded in greeting. Before she could protest further on the name to say _ Just Sara please_ she was interrupted by Dick, “Don’t try to start this war. I tried when I first moved in at 9 and I have never won to get him to just call me Dick. Right Alfred?”

There was a twitch on the elder man’s lip in humor, “You are correct, Master Dick. You will never hear me dropping your title not even on my sickbed.” He turned to Sara, “I am pleased to welcome you to the Wayne Manor while your place is being fixed up. I will show you to your guest room later this evening. I was not given enough time to prepare the room for this fine young lady.” That last part was aimed at three men with a flat reproachful look.

It was Tim who answered, “We couldn’t leave Sara to try to pick up her place her shoulder in a sling. It was absolutely trashed.”

Alfred nodded while Sara weakly defended herself saying that she can totally clean the place up herself and she’s not an invalid, thank you very much.

-

It took a couple days for them to convince Sara to stay at the Manor until she was fully healed. During that time she also met the youngest Wayne heir and he turned his nose up at her and flat out disregarded her.

She thought he was cute in a prickly bratty way.

She also met the Wayne Patriarch himself; Bruce Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Enterprise, Billionaire Philanthropist Playboy. The meeting was less cute and more _ohmygod this guy’s stare is intense why_ and she could have sworn that she read in some tabloid that the guy was an airhead to a major degree but luckily after the initial meeting things were much more smooth sailing when Dick and Tim teased her for not knowing who they were.

She had to adapt by either spontaneous combusting and wishing for the ground to open up and drag her down, or join in on the fun teasing herself. 

It became _fun_ when she met the pets. Three large dogs, one cat, and cow.

Honestly, a cow. And she was a sweetheart. 

After Damian caught her fawning over the cow, he thawed out to her just a little bit.

-

By the end of the first week, she became more comfortable to casual touch with Jason. Like when Jason sits too close to her on the couch while they watch a movie, she would move her legs over his in a casual footrest. He would immediately put his hands over her legs and she would think nothing of it. Hip checks Jason in the kitchen when she helps out despite Alfred’s protest that she is a guest and that there is no need to help out in the kitchen despite Jason already chopping vegetables in food prep.

She would win by guilt tripping him saying that she misses home so she’s going to cook her dishes of beans, rice, tortilla, and chorizos con huevos. Yes, even if she’s limited to one hand, she’s going to cook her favorite comfort food. 

She had to do research to do a vegan option for Damian because she wasn’t going to let him out of sharing her food with him.

Jason seems to absolutely love her food though, which made her incredibly happy.

-

By the end of the second week, the time allotted for her recovery per her two bosses, she told them that she has to go back to work, that she can’t afford to take more time off and no, please don’t pay for me to keep me out of work, you are not responsible for me.

She didn’t see their constipated looks the three younger men and one kid shared when she turned around to begin walking to a car waiting in the driveway, Bruce silently sighing and shaking his head, and silent Grandfatherly disapproval aimed at them before Alfred walked after her to give her a ride to work. 

She already took off her sling even if she still felt a little sore as she needs a few more weeks to fully heal but promised them that she will try to take it easy as much as she could.

-

Fuck. His family are nosey as fuck. He couldn’t get one moment alone with her and he was starting to chafe at the lack of privacy and freedom. They meant well, did well in trying to take care of her but it was getting more and more difficult to keep his cool when she became more casual with touches.

She was warm and soft. Like a gentle radiator that is constantly kicking blankets off of her because she’s constantly a bit too warm. He knows because he snuck into her room several times to watch her sleep. Very carefully without waking the rest of his paranoid family or when they went on patrol and when he bowed out several times.

She would have several pillows surrounding her as she hugged the life out of them, like a sleeping octopus. Or she would sleep on her stomach, limbs sprawled out to take every inch of the king size bed as possible.

He didn’t stay in the room for very long each because surprisingly she’s a very light sleeper and can feel eyes on her that lingered too long even when sleeping. 

He just came back from patrol the night she finally went back to her newly renovated apartment and he was still keyed up with post fight adrenaline. He stepped into the steaming hot shower of his more permanent safehouse and sighed, some of the tension melting off of his stiff shoulders.

He thought back to her warm soft legs on his lap, then to her slack face as she slept in her bed, completely at mercy to his presence. He started getting hard.

“Fuck.” He breathed under his breath. He debated if he should turn the water to freezing cold like he had been doing at the Manor, or if he should help himself.

Another stray vision of her sleeping decided for him.

He grabbed his half hard dick gave it a few slow languid pump. He imagined what he would have done to her if he didn’t have to worry about his family. His favorite sleeping position of hers was when she was on her stomach, one leg straight out and another bent upward. Easy position to take her from behind.

He breathed harder, fisting his dick harder and reached with his other hand to fondle with his balls.

He wanted to take her then and there, asleep as she was. Pinned her to the bed, biting her throat and suckling to leave a mark. 

He moaned, closed his eyes to get lost in the vision, pumping harder and palmed his balls. He was flushed red from the hot shower and from intense arousal. 

He would pull her cute flower printed pajama pants and rub along the slit before pumping one, then two, then three fingers in her. And she would still be asleep.

Then he would take her from behind, finally taking his prize. Then an actual memory of her pained whimper from when he was drugged with fear toxin superimposed his imagination and he bulldozed right into an intense orgasm with a loud curse. Long stream of cum shot out into the tiled wall and he stared at it, transfixed. It took a minute to catch his breath but holy shit that was an intense orgasm. He aimed the shower head towards the wall to wash off the result of self pleasure and watched it as it went down the drain. He quickly washed himself up with soap and shampoo, turned off the shower, stepped out, and pulled on his underwear and sweatpants.

It took care of the rest of the tension and he found himself falling into a rare deep sleep as soon as he plopped boneless on to his full/double bed.


	7. And She's Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason doesn't like Michael and uses severely underhand ways to secure her as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the NSFW chapter. Severely dubious consent here guys. If not outright rape.

Bruce actually enjoyed Sara’s company even though she was an unexpected guest due to Dick and Tim’s scheming. At first he only tolerated her presence because he felt obligated to help take care of her due to her being injured by his sons.

Then he tolerated her presence because Jason actually stayed in the manor, the longest he’s ever stayed since he died and his subsequent resurrection. He was always like a caged animal in the manor, itching to get out of the medical or briefing as fast as he could. Taking down the memorial plaque only made things a smidgen better, but not enough for Jason to stop by for dinner despite Alfred’s best effort in trying to lure him in with his favorite food.

Dick told him about Jason’s reaction to his offer for chili dogs and remarked, “I was lucky to leave with my head attached to my shoulders. Jason looked like he was one twitch away from biting it off.”

Then he started liking her for selfish reasons, tried to entice her in staying and recover in the manor for longer because Jason was relaxed like he was 13 years old again. She cooked great comfort food that had Jason smiling a broad smile that his own chest squeezed at the painful memory, younger Jason superimposed over the older, scared Jason. She was Jason’s safety and warmth. 

Once he actually had a chance to talk to her one day during her two weeks stay, she managed to charm her way into his good books on her own. She was down to earth, always had an easy smile even to his most prickliest son, like his barbed insult and bad mood was just bouncing off of her like water on a duck's feathers. 

Then he looked back at the interaction between her and Jason. 

Tim was right. Jason was absolutely smitten with her. 

But Sara? She seems to only interact with Jason in a completely platonic way. And that worried Bruce somewhat. Because he wants Jason to be happy, he really does. Jason would have to deal with a heart break if she doesn’t reciprocate his desire and he just may go back to running away from any and all interaction with the family.

Bruce never thought he would ever do this, especially since Jason died before her could really talk to him, but he’s going to have to give him some dating advice. Mentally Bruce thanked Sara for giving him this opportunity he never would have otherwise.

-

‘Oh my god.’ Tim thought gleefully, watching the increasingly comedic proceeding on his tablet, ‘I wish I have popcorn with me _oh my god!_’ Damian was hovering over his shoulder with a smirk, leaning against the back of the couch.

Dick walked by the room but then quickly backtracked once he saw both Tim and Damian watching something on the tablet, both looking far too amused for something to be innocent. He tried not to be, but he’s suspicious of what it could be showing on the tablet.

Dick tried to be nonchalant as he approached them, “What’s going on? Someone getting mauled?” He joked.

“Todd is getting The Talk. Drake hidden some cameras in the office.” Damian gave Dick a razor sharp smile then pointed to the tablet, “Drake, turn up the volume.” 

Without a single protest, Tim did exactly that and explained himself with a snicker, “I saw Bruce having the _Look_ on his face when he asked me to bring Jason over. It was the same look when he gave me The Talk.”

Dick winced, remembering his own version of The Talk then came closer, sitting down next to Tim to peek at the tablet as it was playing,

_”....need me here old man? I thought there was a briefing that had to be done in person.”_

_“I realized that I never had the chance to talk to you about something.”_

_“If this wasn’t about some bat related stuff, then I don’t need to be here.”_

_“Jason, sit down. This is about you and Sara.”_

_“......” Jason sat down on the office chair with a grumble and crossed his arms. There was silence before he realized something off screen, “....Why is there a projector up?”_

_There was a beat of silence before a sigh, “I never got the chance to talk to you before you….”_

_“Before I knocked myself six feet under?”_ Jason was blunt and all four males winced with Damian tutting in disapproval.

_“Well, yes. So I need to give you The Talk.”_

_There was an even longer silence as Jason gave Bruce a befuddled look, “Are…are you shitting me?” _

“Language. I’ll need to talk to him about his choice of words. Especially since he’s been around a nice young lady.” Alfred tutted over them, causing all three males to jump and guiltily look at the elder man. Alfred really should have been Batman. Then all four of the men looked at the tablet as Bruce answered,

_”I am not shitting you Jason. I also want to give you advice on how to get her attention and how to take care of her.”_

_“I really hope this isn’t Brucie Wayne giving me the advice.” Jason replied dryly, but he also had the caged look again, like he wanted to be anywhere but here but not for the usual reason. Right now. This instant._ Afred’s lips twitched at that.

_”Jason, I said sit down. You are going to go through this or so help me-!”_

30 minutes later found both Dick and Tim howling with laughter, Damian had a full blown grin at watching Jason’s suffering, and Alfred just shook his head, “P-please tell me you have this in recording!” Dick gasped has he held his tender aching sides.

“Since before Bruce even came in the office!” Tim cackled, a snort snuck its way in which prompted Damian to call him a swine, to which Tim verbally retaliated, “Don’t worry demon bird, you’re getting yours as soon as you start showing interest in a partner.”

“I already know about sexual intercourse and how to woo a partner.” Damian spoke haughtily, which prompted another round of laughter from Dick and Tim.

“Baby Bat, I’m sorry, but even I could not escape it.” Dick chuckled, getting up and patting Damian’s shoulder. The younger knocked it off with a frown but it ended up looking like a pout. Dick seriously wanted to give him a hug but he rather like not being stabbed, thanks.

Then they looked back at the screen when Bruce started going into a more serious conversation, 

_”I also want to declare you legally alive as my son.”_

_This stunned Jason into silence, his beet red face that was hiding behind his arms on the table slowly clearing away to normal skin tone. _

_“I can see that you like this woman, but to make things easier for both of you, you need to be alive anyways even if you don’t want to be alive under my family name. If you get serious, you and her will be set.”_

_Jason weakly tried to deflect, “I already have a lot of money.”_

_“Jason, Crime Lord money is not a good source of money.” Bruce shot down. He wasn’t going to give up on having Jason back in his life, even in the legal route. _

_Jason looked vulnerable on the screen and looked down, avoiding Bruce’s eyes for a long minute. Then he looked up and gave him a hesitant, “Okay.”_

Tim, Dick, and Alfred all beamed at each other. Damian grumbled and protested that it’s not such a big deal, “Aw, come on little D, it’s not everyday a person can come back to life.”

-

Sara hadn’t seen Jason in a while since she stayed at the manor for two weeks. It’s half way into November and she’s only a few days away from her birthday and her coworkers in the dental office and the one nurse, Michael, wanted to celebrate with her. 

The dental office celebrated her birthday today by surprising her with free lunch and signed cards with a few gifts. Her boss even got a really delicious tiramisu from a hole-in-the-wall bakery that was absolutely divine.

A couple nurses in her later shift congratulated her on her early belated birthday, but it was Michael that approached her, “Do you have any plans for your actual birthday this Saturday?”

Sara grinned and shrugged, “Nah. I was going to just binge on pastry and watch some comedy. I hadn’t watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail in years.”

Michael laughed, “Hey, I love that movie! I’m wondering if we could go out for a couple of drinks and watch the movie at my place?” He asked, and he tried not to look too hopeful but he hoped she would say yes.

She thought about it but then shrugged, knowing that he was really asking her out on a date. It might be fun, but she felt no attraction to him. Turning to him, she gave him a smile, “You know what? Sure, let’s do that.” She would need to let him down gently if she continued to feel nothing from him. She wasn’t even aesthetically attracted to him. She only felt attraction to him purely as a friend.

-

Sara didn’t realized that she had been bugged and that Jason sometimes listens in on her talking to her patients just to hear her voice, sometimes her voice is muted as a nice background noise as he patrols.

He stopped on one crumbling building, looking down at some drug dealing going on with the unwilling working girls and couple street rats. His status as being alive was only just official 5 hours ago with Bruce’s entire legal team and a Judge to sign the document. The fact that he had to show his hands as proof that he actually had died but he ‘got better.’ was just a stressful icing on the cake. The media storm that’s bound to follow as soon as they get a wind of his alive status is the lovely cherry on top.

He realized that he has issues that he has to listen in on her day-to-day activities to cope with his fucked up life. 

He couldn’t bring himself to change his coping mechanism.

Then he bit back a pissed off swear when he heard another guy asking her out for her birthday. He jumped down as soon as the two men started violently groping the women when they refused to sell the drugs. The street rats, two kids age 12 and 15 tried to help the women, but they scattered with grins as soon as they saw the Red Hood coming out of the darkness and descended upon the two men like the red faced Devil.

The two men yelped in surprise that turned into screams in agony when Hood shot both of them in their knees, “You know, you just _had_ to do this shit when I’m in a terrible mood.” The voice modulator from his helm drawled out slowly as he calmly walked towards them like he was just out for a stroll in the park. 

The two men feebly tried to crawl backwards, both tried to get their guns out but in a flash Hood grabbed the closest one by the arm and violently twisted the hand away and shot his own gun at the second one’s gun, the loud band silencing the crack of broken bones under Hood’s hands.

The drug seller with the broken arm sobbed as he pleaded for mercy to which Hood snapped back, “To bad you have shitty luck then!” and took out his beretta to jab his crotch, prompting a high pitch squeal in pain.

Hood let go of the knife to shoot the second guy in the meaty part of the buttocks as he was crawling away without even looking up not even flinching from the agonized yelped as the guy clutched his ass, “Sit tight, I’ll be with you in a sec.” 

Focusing back to the first drug dealer, he remarked in a conversational tone, “I don’t really have time with you, but since you are scums of this earth, I had to take time out of my schedule to make an example of you,” and twisted the knife, new leakage of blood spilled out to the ground and the man squeaked before promplty passing out from the pain and the horror of seeing his family jewels so brutally mauled.

The second guy was screaming hysterically now, crawling as fast as he can like his life depended on it from the brutal vigilante. Or rather, his out family jewels being at stake.

Jason only walked after him into the dark with the bloody knife held casually in his hands. He disappeared as soon as he walked out of the flickering street lamp.

Then screams of pain wailed into the night sky with the residents of Park Row under Hood’s protection sighed in content, knowing that scums of the city are getting their comeuppance. 

-

Jason arrived at the bar earlier than what Sara and the interloper agreed to and waited. He waved the bartender down to get a bottle of beer, commiserating that he didn’t get to celebrate his 21st birthday with her, but he’ll celebrate her 25th tonight with her. He already has a plan of what present to give her. To make sure that she remains his and only his.

He been sneaking antibiotics used to treat tuberculosis into her drinks by coating the porcelain coffee cups while she was gone during the day at work for the last several days. All of the cups just to be sure.

The cat didn’t care for Jason intruding on his owner’s home, but luckily stayed out of the way. Only giving judgmental looks and low warning groans aimed at the Red Hood.

There. That’s Michael. He looked like he put in serious effort into dressing up for tonight. When he sat down about two chairs away, Jason got up and walked to him. Then he slung his arms around Michael’s shoulders and slurred, “Heeeeeeey buddy! My friend!” Jason added in a hiccup and manhandled the protesting nurse out of the building into an alleyway. He almost couldn’t hold back a sneer when he smelled cologne off the guy.

‘You ain’t going to get fucking lucky.’ Jason thought darkly. 

There Jason dropped his act and pushed Michael towards the wall, “Sorry about the act, I just needed to get you outside. I have this medical problem I wanted to ask you.” He asked as he brought out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

Michael spluttered indignantly, “What- Are you fucking- what?!”

Then stopped and sighed, “I don’t even know how the fuck you knew I was a medical professional, but I’m not going to give medical advice to someone who just manhandled me outside. I’m going inside where I can meet my date.” He finished flatly, and turned around sharply to head back inside.

Only to be yanked back harshly under Jason’s arms into his side. Jason took a drag of the stick and patted the smaller man’s shoulder, near the collarbone and going just a slight bit higher, towards the neck, causing him to stiffen.

Michael could barely breath as he felt the hidden blade under the bigger man’s hand, out of view to the general public if they ever deign to look into the alleyway. They just look like two men who were about to get a little more than chummy with each other. Michael hardly dared to swallow, not wanting to meet the sharp edge of the knife.

Jason took his sweet time getting another drag of the cigarette, held it in, then blew it out, “Okay, yeah. It wasn’t a medical question. Actually, this is a warning from one man to another. She’s not into you. I would just stay away, because she would string you along and then dump you.” The warning and threat was heavy in his tone. Michael can read between the fucking line.

The knife left and Jason straightened himself up and smiled at him, “I just had to let you know. I don’t want you to suffer from a heartbreak. I just did you a favor.” Jason gave him a two finger salute and snuffed out the cig, pocketing the butt into his leather jacket’s pocket and headed back inside.

Michael stared at the brick wall opposite of him for a good ten minutes, then with shaky legs, left.

Ten minutes later Sara arrived, scanned the bar, and frowned when she didn’t see anyone who she was expecting to see.

“Sara!” Her gaze snapped to who just called for her and her eyes lit up, “Oh hey! Jason! What are you doing here?” She asked as she gave him a quick hug as soon as she reached him and sat down on the stool closest to him.

“Just out and about.” Jason answered cryptically, chugging down the rest of the beer from the bottle.

“Oh come on, don’t give me that. It’s been a while since I even heard from you. What have you been up to.” She persisted, leaning towards him in interest.

Jason debated for a hot second before leaning towards her ear so any possible eavesdropper would not be able to hear, “It’s something personal that happened recently, but the media might get a hold of this information soon so I might as well tell you. I’m now legally alive and a son of Bruce Wayne.”

Sara leaned back sharply and stared at him.

Then, “Okay. I’m sure that you know I don’t research celebrity lives and I’m woefully ignorant on that shit, but are you telling me that-!” She slowly raised her voice until Jason waved his hand in a ‘shushing’ motion and lowered her voice into a low hissing tone, “...are you telling me that you died, or did you pull off the ‘I’m dead and then I went into the witness protection’ deal?”

He gave her a wry grin, waving the bartender for two shots, “The first one. I was even 6 feet under, too.”

She stared again and remembered the scars on his fingertips whens he first met him then blinked, “Well shit.” and accepted the shot glass of whiskey.

She raised a toast and whispered, “Here’s to being alive then.” and downed the sucker, and order two more shot glasses herself.

“Here, have a toast for me as well. It’s not as grand as your news, but today is my 25th birthday and I want you to celebrate with me.” She did another look around the bar and added, “Cause I don’t think my date is coming tonight.”

“He sounds like an asshole.” Jason tipped back and downed the glass in one go.

Already Sara could feel the warmth flowing through her veins and shrugged like it didn’t bother her. Of course it did, it didn’t feel good to be stood up, but already her night is going awesome because her friend Jason’s life is just so incredibly interested, she wanted to hear more. It also didn’t help that Jason is aesthetically pleasing, very nice on the eyes.

They drank more, Sara a couple more shots, Jason matching her, and a Long Island Iced Tea to finish the evening with. Jason followed with a bottle of beer. He watched as she got progressively drunk and more bubbly in her personality. 

He realized that her sensitivity to medication also extends to being a lightweight on alcohol. Jason only feels a bit of a buzz, more relaxed than drunk but acted as if he was drunk along with her.

Eventually she called out the bartender for a tab and when she fished in her purse to grab her wallet, Jason already slipped several hundred dollar bills to the suddenly grinning bartender. Jason wobbled to Sara and told her that he had already paid for both of their tabs, ignoring her protests that he didn’t have to do that. 

“I hope, I hooope chyou didn’t drive here.” She slurred, stumbling along the steps as Jason hailed a taxi. 

“Of course not.” He totally did. He’ll be leaving his motorcycle here since he wasn’t going to risk bringing punch drunk Sara along the ride.

-

Jason and Sara found themselves laughing quietly as they stumbled to his place and he let them inside, “I hope you gggot Monty Python.” Then snickered as the memory of Biggus Dickus ran by in her brain, only to abruptly stop as warm lips met hers.

Her head swam, light headed as her brain shorted out at being kissed out of the blue. She felt hands on her hips and she was guided to a different room. The one hand left for a second as a sound of a doorknob turning sounded out and then the swing of the door before the hand returned onto her body, but this time at the back of her neck.

Tentatively she kissed back. 

Immediately the kiss became more intense, a touch possessive with a tongue pushing past her lips. She let out an involuntary moan a that.

She needed to breath.

She tried to push him away, but the hands just tightened then gently pushed her down to the bed, “Wait, wait.” She tried to stop whatever this is, but Jason only latched onto her lower lip and suckled, gently biting before nibbling her ear.

She started to breath heavily. She was unsure of this whole situation. She never had sex with anyone since she never told anyone she was Ace. She only kissed once before and she felt absolutely nothing with the other guy.

Jason however, was her friend, a very close friend at that. As a matter of fact, the best friend in this city if she had to be honest with herself. She didn’t see him as a potential partner and was never planning on having him as a partner.

She tried to push him away again but as if Jason knew she was going to fight again, he zeroed his focus on her tender skin just behind her ears and sucked. Hard.

Her toes curled inside her shoes and she opened her mouth in a breathy _OH!_

He settled himself on top of her and ground his growing erection on her, giving her a spark of friction through the layers of clothing. She whimpered, breathing heavily. 

She may not be sexually attracted to anyone, but her libido is just as healthy as the next person.

Maybe this won’t be so bad?

The weight left and he took off his jacket and shirt in quick order and he went right back to dry humping her as he gave her another hickie at the nape of her neck where the shoulder meet, “Let me take care of you.”

She swallowed several times, throat dry with nervousness and spoke slowly so her slurring would be as minimal as it can be when she’s almost stupidly drunk, “Condom.”

Jason paused then patted his pants pocket, “Right here.”

Hands ran up from under her shirt to under her bra, kneading the supple flesh and the mouth trailed to under her chin to lightly bite there before going to the other ear to give the same treatment as the first side.

She rolled her eyes back and moaned louder, completely distracted from the fact that her bra was snapped apart from behind. Hands lifted her shirt and broken bra up, the mouth only leaving her skin enough to remove the garment out of the way.

Immediately Jason latched onto her nipple and swirled his tongue around, absolutely loving the delicious sound coming out of her mouth, then bit down. 

_”Oh my god!”_ Her hands immediately went up to his hair and clenched tightly. He got even harder at the sharp pain in his scalp and moved to her other nipple, suckling and twirling his tongue around. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled it down enough to sink his under inside and inserted a finger into her. 

He smiled against her chest as he felt how wet she was. Just a little bit more.

He took his finger out and yanked down her pants, she even lifted her hips up to help him along, delirious with arousal but then it got stuck at her ankles due to the shoes.

Fuck, he wasn’t going to wait much longer. He left her pants there as it is and hurriedly unbuttoned his own pants, only lowering it enough to relieve his aching dick out of it’s confined. 

She looked like she was about to come back to her senses again so he distracted her again with attention on her breast. 

Then he got off of her so he could flip her onto her stomach and pushed her face into the pillow and lifted her hips off the bed. He leaned over her when she tried to get onto her arms and pushed her head onto the pillow again, kissing and biting the back of her shoulders, migrating closer to her neck where she became more and more responsive.

He reached under her to start messaging her clit and fuck, he was so fucking hard he was already leaking precum onto her entrance and letting out a couple involuntary thrust. She was moaning in a high pitched tone indicating that she was getting closer to her orgasm.

He couldn’t wait anymore. He entered into her and bottomed out in one smooth thrust. Sara pitched forward and tried to move out of the way, but was unsuccessful due to her pants tangling her legs together and to Jason holding onto her, grinding into her.

Either she calmed down on her own, or she was just too drunk but she collapsed back onto the bed and Jason started leaving more bruises down to her shoulders and started thrusting into her. He started murmuring into her ears that she’s his and that no other men or women can have her. He rubbed her clit with more pressure and she screamed into the pillow as her orgasm crashed into her.

“Fuck!” He cursed as the muscles spasmed over his dick.

Then stood up, exiting her to get off the bed, his dick wetly slapping against his lower stomach with each step. The dragged her limp body to the edge of the bed, still on her stomach for better access and slid home again with a sigh. Then started thrusting harder, lewd sounds of his balls slapping against her clit sounded out along with his progressively louder grunts. His fingers tightened over her hips to the point where bruises will show up tomorrow, the fact that she’s marked up with bruises filled him with possessive pride. Then stilled with a moan, his own orgasm showing in a way of ropes of cum shooting inside of her. 

He breathed heavily as he settled himself on her pliant body, grinding his hips her to prolong his orgasm and hugged her, their sweat mingling against their naked chest. He looked at her face laying on its side and saw that she had blacked out from being drunk and the orgasm.

He kissed her cheek and murmured, “Happy 25th,” and slowly pulled out and turned on the light.

He looked back at her and saw her thoroughly debauched, white cum leaking out of her vagina. Her pants still trapped around her ankles, “That’s my present to you.” He finished by running a finger, smearing the cum and felt her twitch when he brushed against her clit. _And a way to secure you as mine._

He took off his shoes and pants, finally taking the effort to take off her own shoes and pants. He cleaned both of them up and fell asleep with her in his arms. He nuzzled the back of her neck with a content smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning dawned too bright and early for Sara, the pounding behind her eyes prompted her to groan in misery, absolutely hating her last night self for not stopping at 3 shots and then drinking water. Instead she had to get a Long Island Iced Tea which was a deceptive killer in how fucking strong it is in alcohol content.

She also felt uncomfortably hot and sweaty with a pair of scarred arms wrapping around her torso in a vice grip. One hand placed possessively lower right above her navel.

She also just realized that she’s naked. And so is Jason -and it has to be Jason, she may have been pissed faced drunk, but she vaguely remembered them both stumbling to his apartment- based on the morning wood poking her ass.

_’Oh fuuuuuuuck.’_ She blushed horribly, making her feel suffocating under the heat even in the crisp November air. She always ran a little hotter, always kicking off the blanket even during the cold seasons. She tried to unwrap his arms but he only clamped them harder, nuzzling the back of her neck, “Go back to sleep.”

She wiggled harder, “Jason, I need to pee.”

He grumbled incoherently but to her relief he released her.

She shot out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom, which luckily was the first door nearest to the bedroom. Once the business was finished she walked to the sink to wash her hand finally looked up, seeing herself for the first time. The noise that came out of her mouth could be classified a squeak and yelp.

_’Oh fuck!’_ She thought for the second time that morning, seeing a trail of hickies from behind her ear to down to her breast, _ ‘Oh my fucking god.’_ She leaned against the sink and took a moment to let the idea that she had _sex with Jason _ and she could only remember snatches of it. Not even enough to remember if sex was mind-blowing or extremely bland.

She wanted to go back in time and stab her last night self in the eye with a syringe because of course her first sex just had to be a blackout drunk sex. ‘Good thing I’m on birth control.’ She thought to herself, relieved to have that covered. She’s not ready to have a kid. At all. Maybe as a single parent adopter in the future. 

She sighed. Time to face the music.

-

The second Sara left his arm Jason rolled to his back with a self satisfied smile at seeing the trail of hickies he left on her. 

Just seeing his mark of possession made him even harder. He palmed his erection through the blanket and thought about last night. He really hoped that his effort in sabotaging her birth control pulls through. After last night, he can’t see himself ever letting her go.

The sex last night was fucking fantastic even though it wasn’t the primary goal. He needed to trap her to him in a permanent way by getting her pregnant. But now he’s really thinking about the pleasure, without the effects of alcohol in the way. 

He heard the toilet flushing and sighed, time to get up.

He found his pants on the ground and picked it up and rummaged through his dresser for a fresh pair of boxers and pulled it on and grabbed his pants. Then felt her presence behind him. 

He turned around and saw that she was taking appreciative looks at his ass and thighs even through her grumpy looks, hair in complete disarray. When she saw him looking at her with a half smirk, she gave a tired pained smile, “I don’t suppose you have any painkillers in the house?” 

He turned around fully and noted her eyes darted straight to his still prominent tent and immediately her eyes darted to the side, clearing her throat, trying to hide the growing blush spreading across her cheek down to her neck, “I hope the sex last night was good. Because I was so fucking drunk last night. I know you drank as well, but did you remember…” She trailed off.

He didn’t even think about it and decided to lie with some truth, “I remembered some of it. I just mostly remembered it feeling really good.” He paused, hesitating, his pants a weight in his hand that he wants to drop, “I, uh….actually would like to try that again, but with both of us sober.” He confessed.

There was a heavy pause in the air, he watched her intently, holding his breath. 

Finally, there was a spark of lust in her brown eyes. But before she made a move towards him, she had a question to ask, “What does this make us? Friends with benefits? Boyfriend/girlfriend? Or...is this a one time deal?” She asked awkwardly.

Hell no to the last, “I’m hoping for something more than friends with benefits.” 

“Then you need to take me out on a date.” She told him and finally approached with a bit of a sway in her hips. Her steps were still hesitant and he realized that she might not have much actual experience under her figurative belt.

He had plenty, not that he would ever be proud of those moments. Stealing tires only feed him so much.

Without a second thought, he dropped his pants. He met her half way with much more assurance in his steps, gently guiding her back to the wall near the door and crowded her, hands on the wall and he stooped to kiss her on the lips and tasted mint. She must have found the travel sized mouthrinse he had in the bathroom.

One hand left the wall to cup her face and her arms wound themselves over his shoulders. His other hand trailed down to her bare hips, brushing over the faint finger shaped bruises outlining there. She sighed, breaking off the kiss, “Must have been a night.” And he remembered every bit of it. His dick, which had gone flaccid, starting swelling again at the memory.

He pinned her against the wall and ground his growing erection against her. She let go of him and trailed her hands down his chest, running her hands over his defined muscles and lightly caressed his happy trail that lead to his boxers. 

She dropped down to her knees and stared at his tent, indecisiveness clear on her face. He opened his mouth to speak, to give her instructions, but the words were caught at the back of his throat when she suddenly made a decision and grabbed his length and mouthed his head through the cloth. He suddenly had to place his hands on the all again to hold himself steady, but he still couldn’t catch the involuntary thrust the action caused. The moist warmth was immediately felt through the cloth and he sighed, closing his eyes just to feel the sensation. When he opened his eyes again, he met a pair of brown ones.

She was watching him, trying to gauge what was good and what was excellent. He reached down to her hands which was holding his length and squeezed harder, telling her that it’s okay to use more force, no need to be too gentle. But he wants something more. He eyed her lips hungrily.

Catching the hint, she pulled down his boxer, his erection almost hitting her face much to her amusement and the uncertain tension eased. She grabbed his length again and licked from base to the tip then gently kissed the head. He gathered her hair in a bundle and grabbed on, nudging her lips closer to his cock, to which she complied and opened her mouth, taking him down to the base in one smooth motion. 

_OH, holy fuck!_ He hissed incredulously, unconsciously fisting her her harder, wondering where the fuck is her gag reflex, watching with fascination as her face grimaced with a bead of tears gathering at the side of her eyes. He felt her hot tongue and throat working in tandem then pulled back, hollowing out her cheeks and letting go of him with a pop. 

She took a deep breath and went down on him again, but shallower, her fist grabbing the base where she didn’t reach with her mouth. His hips stuttered again, but she held him still with her other hand.

This was going to fast, he was going to cum, but he didn’t want to go in her mouth, not yet, “Wait, wait.” He grunted, pulling her back off of him, a string of spit and precum trailing from her mouth before breaking. He had to fist a ring around the base of his cock to save off the rapidly impending orgasm. He breathed heavily, eyes closed to get his bearings again. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw her smiling at him unsurely, “Not good?”

“No, you were great. Awesome.” He corrected her breathlessly, pulling her up to her feet, “I just wanted to give you some attention.” He guided her back to the bed, kissing the erogenous zone at the back of her ear and heard her breath hitched. Suddenly they both fell to the bed with a bounce and she laughed but then moaned as he targeted another erogenous zone, her nipples. He could see that she was getting incredibly worked up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He trailed his tongue down south, moved her legs to rest above his shoulders, and dived his tongue into the slit where her clit was located. She gasped and reflexively clamped his legs together but he anticipated that, holding legs apart with his hands and twirled his tongue over her clit. 

Again he felt a sharp sting on his scalp from her hands fisting his hair that went straight down to his dick, prompting new trails of precum leaking to the floor. He went lower and thrust his tongue into her. She’s extremely _vocal_ with her praises that had him flushing with happiness and desire, precum leaking thicker. Her legs suddenly tried to clamp around his head again when an orgasm hit her. Her legs quivered and she whimpered through the pleasure.

He suddenly stopped and reached up to her, wiping his face with his hands and kissed her, tongue and all. While he was making her taste herself, he lined himself to her entrance and entered much more slowly this time compared to last night.

She hugged him suddenly, wrapping his legs over his hips to bring him closer and she ground her hips up towards him. His kiss became much more tender, rolling his hips slowly, savoring both taste of her. When he broke the kiss to get some air, she chuckled, “I think I like this memory better.”

He could help the bark of laughter that escaped him and smirked at her then supported his weight with his arms on either side of her head, “Let’s finish the memory then?” and started thrusting harder, deeper. “Rub yourself.” He ordered, his thrust gaining strength and speed, pushing her further and further up the bed. Immediately her hand went to her clit and she rubbed furiously and soon she let out a strangled noise when orgasm hit her again, this time much more powerful.

He hissed when the walls clenched around him like a vice, suddenly feeling more resistance, but he powered through and found his own orgasm quickly. 

His thrusts slowed to a stuttering stop and he collapsed on top of her, both catching their breath.

After a minute, she huffed, “You’re too heavy.”

He chuckled and rolled off of her laying next to her on the too small bed, “It’s all muscles, babe.”

She snorted and hummed in agreement then added, “Got a shower I can use? I would also still appreciate the painkiller.”

He lazily pointed his finger to the general direction of the bathroom and watched in satisfaction when a trail of cum leaked out from her cunt when she stood up from the bed. He stayed, basking in the afterglow for a minute longer after she left then went to the kitchen to fill in a glass of iced water. He went to the bathroom, knocked, “The painkillers are under the sink, inside the first aid kit.” He tested the door and found it to be unlocked. He opened it, setting the cup on the sink and then walked back to his bed room again.

He gathered clothes that he would wear after he takes his turn in the shower and checked his phone. And frowned at the most recent text messages.

**Dickhead 10:23 AM:** hey come over to the manor  
**Dickhead 10:23 AM:** we can celebrate saras birthday  
**Dickhead 10:24 AM:** we already snet her a text as well

God. Dick doesn’t know how to text. He frowned but then sighed. If, **IF** she agrees to come, he’ll have to bite his tongue and go as well. He knows their game. They’re using her to get him to come more often to the manor. At least they genuinely like her enough.

Things may be better between his family and himself, but he still feels tense around them. Somehow, someway Sara became a buffer between him and his family without even knowing. Interacting with them became a lot easier with her around.

Soon the sound of running water stopped and he got up with his bundle of clothes, getting a towel along the way to the shower.

-

Going to the Wayne Manor later that night is no less awe inspiring despite the fact that she stayed in it for two weeks. 

Sara did find herself uncomfortable with all of the stares that were aimed at Jason first then to her by proxy due to her close proximity to him when they went shopping for cloths earlier in the day because she literally has no formal wear that was customary for celebrating birthdays Wayne style. Then she remembered the little tidbit of information Jason told her last night, about being literally dead and 6 feet under. Based on the scars on his hands and fingertips, he literally crawled out from his own grave. She also remembered his macabre humor to his own death after he told her he died and was ‘even 6 feet under, too.’

Then they both proceeded to have drunken sex. She snorted at the stray thought, prompting Jason to look at her in inquiry. She leaned towards him and whispered, “I can’t believe I had sex with a zombie last night and this morning.”

Jason barked in laughter and sarcastically clutched his chest, “A girl after my own undead heart! Macabre humor!” She only pinched her lips together to quell her own laughter and picked out a nice dress for tonight's dinner party for her birthday. Which, she still doesn’t understand why they are doing it but she appreciates it.

-

Dick and Tim and being insufferable idiots.

Dick only had to take one look at Jason and his nearness to Sara and Sara herself to make the connection that they had fun last night and this morning. His smile took on a smudge giddiness that Jason wants to punch. Then the idiot had to announce, “Had fun recently?” in a very suggestive tone that even the Replacement had to double take, looking at Jason’s close proximity to Sara, then to Sara's neck which she tried to cover the bruises with makeup. Who then left to give Alfred a quick hug, leaving him to the wolves he didn’t want to call his brothers.

“Wow, didn’t think you would work quickly.” Causing Jason to frown at Tim, “And what was that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, you hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask her out during her stay at the manor.” Tim started, the brat, ticking one finger, “And you only became legally alive yesterday.” Another finger was ticked, and the third one, “And I’m guessing you asked last night on her birthday?”

“Actually, she demanded me to take her out.” He smirked at Tim’s astonished look, Dick’s smudge smile grew in length and he whistled, “Oh wow.”

Sara quietly muttered _Oh god_ and quickly retreated further into the Manor to greet Bruce with Alfred tsk’ing at the three suddenly sheepish men, “Now if you are quiet finished gossiping like hormonal teens, we have a party to get started with.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Red Hood reveal

Sara frowned as she left the restroom. She only just got her hormone implant last year and a quick check on her inner arm reveals that the implant is still under her skin. Since she had the implant, she had not one cycle which she was incredibly thankful for since she gets severe cramping that puts her out of commission for a few days.

Not something she could afford every month. 

It’s been a year since she had any monthly cycle and now? There was a speckling of blood in her underwear. Figures her period is trying to punch through the birth control implant a week after her birthday. She hurriedly rushed to the pharmacy wing in the hospital to get feminine products to save her underwear from further messy damage.

She really hates her uterus sometimes.

-

Okay. Chubs gotten a whole lot more affectionate.

Not that she’s complaining. As a matter of fact, she’s ecstatic that Chubs is being a giant purr machine right now. Sara smiled goofily as the fat cat plopped his full body on her stomach the second she came home and lay on the couch, relaxing from a long day of double shift of Hygiene/Nursing. Lately he was even ignoring food to give her affection. _Food!_

Usually he wants food first before anything else. To the point where he would run straight to the kitchen as soon as he got her attention with a very loud _Feed me!_ meow. But now the second she steps into the house he would weave himself between her legs, purring loudly. If she was any more clumsy than she is now, she would have tripped a couple times already with his greeting.

Sara stared at her cat. He’s drooling with his eyes squinted shut, a small part of his tongue sticking out, and sounding like a idle muscle car with his purring.

Did Mrs. Bates give him catnip?

That would make sense actually, “Oh my god, are you freaking high on me little dude?” Sara laughed incredulously, “Seriously bud, you shouldn’t be using behind my back.”

She squished his happy face, making a face at the drop of drool that fell on her shirt she changed into when she arrived home. _Ew._ She really did not need cat saliva on her. She already had to deal with human saliva half the day today, “That's lovely.”

She sighed, getting her fill of affection from the cat by removing him from her person despite his protesting meow. To appease his displeasure, she went to the kitchen to feed him and grabbed a couple of kibbles to feed him after he had his meal. At first he wasn’t interested in the meal, more interested in rubbing his side against her legs, smearing his face against her foot and leaving behind a trail of drool. She sat up on the stool and lifted her legs out of his reach before he finally decided he was hungry to eat his calorie restricted food then happily gobbled down the kibbles she handed to him.

She’ll have to ask Mrs. Bates if she gave him catnip because he’s seriously weirding her out with his overly affectionate behavior. And if so, give her some to give him later because this could be comedy gold cat video to upload on youtube.

-

There was a knock on her door late morning and a peek through the peephole showed it was Jason with his leather jacket, tousled hair with it’s striking white forelock standing out amidst the pitch black surroundings. She realized that agreeing to date him meant that they were going to hang out more often. She didn’t know if he was here for something or for that date she told him to take her after they had their drunken sex. She still felt awkward about that fact. Like something in her gut was niggling at her for something. 

She doesn’t know what, but it’s been bothering her just a tad. She pushed it to the back of her mind for now because worrying about something that she couldn’t put her finger on is not going to help her.

Opening the door, she greeted Jason with a smile. He smiled back, “Hey, so about that date-” So it was the date, “-I was thinking Mexican at El Tito’s? It’s located outside of Gotham City proper.” 

She raised a brow at him, giving him an amused smile, “Esta suena bien, pero….” She trailed off, gesturing all of herself, her frumpy look completed with her wild curly hair up in a messy bun.

Without a beat, he responded, “Te ves guapa” She did not blush. Absolutely did not, “But if you’re worried about your looks, just dress warm. I brought my bike with me.” And without hesitation he let himself in and she tried not to bristle at that. _It’s okay, he’s a friend. We had sex twice for god’s sake._ She tried to talk herself out of being so territorial over her personal place, but getting a partner (boyfriend?) is completely new to her.

She took a deep breath and sighed, now feeling herself feeling better, “Alright, let me see what I got in my closet.”

-

At first she didn’t realize that Jason picked the restaurant outside of Gotham because he was trying harder to avoid the paparazzi for as long as possible. First day after he was officially alive, the city didn’t really catch on to the fact except for a select few that she noticed where people staring when they went clothes shopping for her birthday dinner at the manor.

But today? 2 weeks after he became officially alive? People were prepared to whip out their phone and try to discreetly take photos. Well, not discreetly enough that Jason frowned at them and she noticed. At least the people who took photos smiled sheepishly at Jason. Sara didn’t acknowledge them, rather she hoped that the mindset of ‘Out of sight, out of mind.’ would help her even though she knew damn well it wouldn’t work. “That’s gonna be on the news tomorrow.” Jason mumbled as he bit into a large carne asada burrito.

Biting into her own cheese enchilada, she shrugged, “I’m not...too worried. Just as long as they don’t hound me at work, I’m good.” They continued with there small talk, revealing that she has a large extended family, “Last I checked - my gramps updated his family tree - I have about 300 cousins starting from my family in the 1700’s.” 

Jason choked at that, thumping his chest to dislodge that piece of meat that decided to go down the wrong pipe, “Wha-what?! Holy shit.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh at his surprise, finding it incredibly hilarious, “Oh yeah! My family on my mom’s side of the family has a tendency to have multiple births for some reason. Granted, back then having huge family is a given because life was hard. I remembered my 4th degree great grandfather had 27 children, only 2 died young. The grandmother that I was descended from had 14 children. My own grandmother was one of 13 kids. She decided to go conservative and tried to only have two kids but her second pregnancy ended up being a surprise twin.” There was a younger male behind Jason that twitched. His hair was slicked back and he wore dark shades, picking around the rice on his plate and another older male with a long ponytail, sunglasses, and leather jacket mouthed _Oh my god_ but she paid them no mind. 

“I’m not planning on having kids myself though. My mom was lucky to only have two kids, one kid per pregnancy. I’m not going to chance mine.” 

Jason swallowed. 

Then cleared his throat, “Well, I’m done with my food. Want to head out?” She looked down at her plate, finished the last bite, then nodded with her mouth full of the cheesy goodness. The two men behind Jason ducked down to hide their faces behind the menu. 

When Sara turned around to leave, Jason leveled the two men a glare, mouthing them _What the fuck, guys?!_

Alvin and Malone Jr. looked at each other warily. Busted.

-

The ride to El Tito’s was 45 minutes past the city limits. The ride back into the city limit was longer due to the traffic. Once they drove over the bridge to get into Gotham, shit hit the fan in the form of the Joker holding a street hostage by first initiating bombing the trash cans. Cars swerved and immediately there was a multiple car pileup.

Sara tensed, _Oh shit_ but it was nothing compared to how Jason reacted, immediately jerking his bike off the street into a dead end alleyway. She heard him cursing in a shaky voice, “That fucking clown….” He stood on the bike with Sara clinging to his back in the smelly alley, she could feel his whole body shivering, muscles wind taut like it would snap at any moment.

She hugged him tighter, her red helmet resting against his back, “Jason, hey. Stay with me.”

But they were interrupted by a fat goon in a clown mask, aiming a machine gun at their faces, “Alright, enough love making. Boss wants you two out as an audience for his show.”

Slowly they both got off the bike. Jason in his leather jacket over his black outfit, the red helmet obscuring his face. Sara in a similar red helmet was dressed in a black zip up hoodie and blue jeans with black knee high boots. Both had their hands in the air and moved to the open street where the Joker was holding his audience captive. 

As soon as they came into his view, Joker laughed, “Oh my! It looks like the Red Hood is here!” He crowed sarcastically. Jason said nothing, but the glare could be felt through the black visor, which made Joker paused then cackled in real mirth, “Oh you really are the Red Hood! One with the biker fetish! Oh lovely, look! You even have a Ms. Hoodette! Instead she looks more Street Punk. Really, you kids, you couldn’t go for the classy maître d'?” 

Sara muttered crap under her breath. Strangely she’s feeling entirely too calm. Like, she’s sort of detached to the dire situation in having the _Joker’s attention on them. _

Jason only moved his entire body to block Joker’s view from her.

Sara tried to keep her awareness around her, tried to keep that strange calm. But that calm suddenly shattered when she was yanked from behind and Jason suddenly grabbed onto her with a death grip, whipping out his gun and shooting the goon who thought it was a good idea to try to grab her away from him. The goon’s collarbone shattered under the force of the rubber bullet at such close range. Jason suddenly ducked under the swing of a baseball bat from Joker and kicked out. The clown went flying back with a chortle, quickly getting right back up, “Too bad I don’t have the crowbar with me, it would be a happy family reunion! But I think Bats and I would like to welcome your girl to the family.”

Jason’s breath stuttered then pushed past his fear right into rage, “No! Stay away from her you psychotic little-!” Jason shot his gun which, surprisingly for being human and skinny, Joker hopped out of the way with a cackle and dived behind a car. Another goon in a clown mask managed to get a lucky score and nabbed Sara out of his grip, holding her hostage with her head forced back and a knife under her neck. Jason cursed.

It was at this point that Nightwing and Red Robin showed themselves, Red Robin swiftly diving to the hand holding the knife and struck out into a nerve strike. The knife fell from the suddenly limp hand and Red Robin kicked the goon’s ankle and threw him off of Sara. Nightwing was keeping Joker’s attention. 

Joker meanwhile, was delighted. All three of the birds are here. Just the fourth one missing and the big daddy Bats, “Hood! Take her and get out of here!” Nightwing snapped.

Jason was torn. He wanted to put the son of a bitch down, but at the same time, Sara is in danger being in the same general vicinity as his murderer. It took Sara bodily slamming into him for protection that decided it for him.

With a snarl, he snapped while lowering himself just enough for Sara to hop onto his back, “Get on! And hold on tight!” 

Without knowing what the fuck is going to happen, she latched onto his back with all the tenacity of a stubborn koala and held on. She yelped when Jason brought out his grappled gun and they rappled up to the nearest roof. 

They were almost gunned down at the rooftop if it weren’t for Robin throwing his birdarang at the shooter’s hand, the shot going wide. Hood just shot another one, the gunman going down with a yelp. 

They didn’t stop until they were well away from the source of the excitement. Jason slowed to a stop at one relatively abandoned building, the surrounding area quiet. He gently set her down and grabbed her hand. She stayed quiet as she was led to the rooftop stairs and down a floor. Jason stopped at one door and dismantled several traps that Sara honestly would have never noticed were there if she hadn’t seen him take them down.

Then he led them inside and shut the door, locking it and resetting the traps and alarm.

She slid down on the wall to the floor, her legs just too wobbly to hold her up for too long. Jason joined her on the floor, facing directly at her. He took off his bike helmet and sighed, ducking his head down. His arms rested on his knees.

There was silence for several long minutes, both just catching their breath.

Finally, Sara reached to take off her own helmet and stared at him, pale and in shock. Jason is the _Red Hood?!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officially meeting the family again and Congrats!
> 
> Shit.

Unbelievable. 

Sara wasn’t sure if she’s still in her reality or if she was transported into the Twilight Zone where her friend- boyfriend?- is a known brutal vigilante Red Hood, well loved by the residents of Park Row and the Bowery. 

One who also dislocated her shoulder in a fear toxin induced fit. Some first meeting with the Gotham’s vigilante family, right?

Sara set the helmet down on the floor with a loud thunk, bringing Jason’s attention to her. She was about to thoroughly drill into him, asking him ‘What the fuck was that all about?’ or “How are you the Red Freaking Hood?!’ but hesitated when she saw his eyes.

They looked haunted, still far away from here.

Then she remembered his seemingly extreme reaction to seeing the clown.

Oh.

_Oh._

She’s ignorant, but she’s not stupid. She’s gonna take an educated guess that the Joker was his killer. Now she wants to ask really badly on if her guess was true and how did he die, but right now it’s **NOT** the right time to ask that. If ever.

“Jason…?” She called out him him hesitantly. He’s looking at her, but he’s not registering her. She licked her lips. PTSD is a tricky thing.

“Jason. I’m going to move closer to you.” She spoke calmly, slowly getting up. Telegraphing her every move, scooting herself so that she’s sitting off to his side as close as she could without touching him. Making sure she keeps constant eye contact with him even if he wasn’t really looking _at her_, she asked, making sure to keep repeating his name hoping to bring him back to Earth again, “Jason. Jason, can I hug you?”

It took a while but eventually some life sparked their return in his eyes and he nodded robotically. She then scooted herself closer and gently wrapped her arms around him, which he then came more to life and dragged the rest of her onto between his legs and hugged her tightly, face pressed to her shoulder. Like if he didn’t hold onto her with all his might he would lose everything.

He didn’t cry but in the silence in the growing darkness of the barren room, his breath did shudder. She didn’t move other than to card her fingers through his hair. A small voice at the back of her mind said _soft_ but she ignored it.

Just when she was starting to think he fell asleep holding her, he spoke so softly she wasn’t sure he spoke at all, “He was my murderer.”

Fuck. She suspected it, but to hear it said out loud was a huge shock to her system to the point she stopped messaging his head, but then resumed comforting him. Only she hugged him tighter.

Jason must have taken that as a sign to unload his trauma to her, “I was 15 years old and he fucking beat me nearly to death with a fucking crowbar. Then he locked me with my birth mother in a warehouse and set it to blow up.” He has not once looked up from her shoulder so he wouldn’t see her face growing in horror. 

This is….way beyond her ability to handle. She has heard many things when patients confided to her about their past. Past spousal abuse, past rapes, past mistakes, and past regrets, even recently dead by medical definition and getting better. But none of them where from a beating this severe and being blown up. Dead as a doornail, 6 feet under.

Never has it been someone who she cared about.

“Jason….” 

“And he never avenged me.”

“Who?” She asked softly, still holding onto him and running her fingers through his hair. 

“Bruce. My dad. Batman.” His voice cracked at the end, tears finally showing themselves in his voice.

She said nothing. What could she say? She’s not a therapist. She’s not a counselor. She’s a medical and a dental nurse. She’s nowhere near equipped to heal the mind. She wanted to tell him to see a therapist to help him cope with this mess, but the timing right now is not right.

The fact that Bruce was revealed to be Batman wasn’t all that much of a huge shock to her. It was a logical leap to connect known identity of the Red Hood to the rest of the Wayne family as the Bat clan.

The darkness has fully descended, leaving them without much light to work with. But that information didn’t seem all that important when her friend is really hurting in her arms. 

The constant run of her fingers through his hair must have been comforting since he was leaning more heavily onto her, relaxing his muscles in his arms from a vice-like grip to a more comfort-seeking hug. He sighed deeply into her shoulders.

The arms suddenly tightened again in panic when she tried to get up to get them both water, “Hey” she cooed softly, “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I’m just getting water for us. Come on.” She insisted.

He reluctantly let her go but he was pleasantly surprised when she held onto his hands, dragging him up with her. It was a good compromise. She could only hope that it was a good compromise. She dragged him to the kitchen, turning on the light as she went and grabbed two glasses in the cupboard and filling them both up from the sink.

Handing him one glass, “Take it.” She instructed. He grabbed it and she used her free hand to grab her own cup since she was still holding his hand. She slowly sipped her drink and lead him to the living room where a sorry for an excuse of a couch rested. She sat down and he followed.

Finally he took a drink of his own.

Finishing off her own cup, she set it on the floor next to the couch because there was no coffee table. She waited until he finished his before taking his cup and setting it on the floor next to hers. Then she coaxed him to lay on top of her where she could still hold him and continue to give he head comforting messages, “Did I ever tell you about my sister?” She started. 

No answers. But that’s okay. She continued, “I have an older sister, her name is Gabbie. Really it’s Gabriella, but she prefers Gabbie. She’s a reptile expert. She travels to all kinds of places and milks the venom for antivenom. She also host educational learning at zoos and other wildlife establishment.” She prattled on, not knowing that Jason was listening to her every word.

“She’s 30 years old and already have three kids. Triplets, can you believe that?” She laughed softly, “All girls. Gramps was so happy, but also disappointed because everyone in the family are girls. He was hoping that he wouldn’t be completely surrounded by the estrogen, but I think that’s another curse from his wife’s side to add on to his family. All girls and multiple births.”

He slowly moved himself lower so his head would rest on her soft belly, She thought nothing of it, simply continued to message his hair, paying a little more attention to the white by twirling it between her fingers before brushing the rest of his head. He closed his eyes in contentment. “My aunt already had 5 girls and they were really trying to have a boy so they tried one more time for a boy. Guess what? Twins. Both girls. They threw down the towel after that and she got snipped.” He smiled and huffed out a laugh.

She stopped prattling and looked at him with a soft smile, not caring that he wasn’t looking at her. She was unaware that while he was listening to her stories, he mentally told to her belly _I wouldn’t mind if you were girls._

He was completely and irrevocably in love with her. If she never fell in love with him, it would hurt, but as long as he has her with him, it would be okay. He’s not letting her go. Not even if she wanted to leave, he wouldn’t let her.

He couldn’t wait to see her big and round and glowing with his kid. Or kids. Chances are that he will have at least twins based on her family tree she spoke of. He would have to hack into her grandfather's family tree to see just how extensive her family is. 

He remembered he could have had a sibling from his real mom. Not Sheila. Catherine. He remembered he was going to be an older brother, he was supposed to have a little sister but then she was lost due to miscarriage.

Thinking about the future like this kept him grounded to reality. Being in her presence kept the demons at bay. Suddenly he felt nearly overwhelmed with emotions and he stuffed his face into her belly, stopping Sara short with a concerned, “Jason?”

She looked at his eyes and saw him fully present and he blurted out “I want you” to her. He added in before words could leave her open mouth, “Please.”

“Please.” He added again in a whisper. He watched her clench her jaws before relaxing under him and sighed. She nodded and he moved up to catch her lips with his own. _Don’t ever leave me_

Finally he looked down and saw her neck and started, surprised to see a line of scab from the knife wound from the Joker’s goon. He reached up and rubbed her neck with his gloves, “You’re hurt.”

She looked confused then touched her own neck, “Oh…..I didn’t realize that I actually got cut. Must have been when Tim struck his arm.” At Jason’s startled look she added with a wry grin, “Jason….honestly, I’m not stupid. You’re the Red Hood, which we _will_ be talking about, it wasn’t hard to connect the others in your family as masked and cowled vigilantes.”

He also huffed out in amusement, “Point. Not even when I told you Bruce is Batman?” “I wasn’t even surprised to be honest.” 

He chuckled again then stared at her intensely. She wanted to squirm away from his look but she met his gaze head on. Finally, what felt like an eternity under his eyes, he breathed, “You’re beautiful.” _And mine_ He kissed her again, this time more possessively. He crowded over her on the cramp couch and she kissed back. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, tasting the hint of salsa verde and cheese.

He settled himself more firmly between her legs, nudging them out to wrap them around his waist. She turned her head away to break his kiss and told him, “If we’re taking this further, I have condom in my back pocket.” He didn’t want the damn condom but he nodded anyways. She lifted her hips to get the aforementioned packet from her back pocket, incidentally rubbing against him in a delicious way. 

He lifted himself up to take off his leather jacket and gently draped it over the back of the couch. Finally he grabbed the packet and kissed her again, distracting her from the fact that he was removing his ‘civilian’ utility belt. He then removed the knife from the belt quickly and with a sleight of hand nicked the condom through the packet while pretending he was only using it to cut open the packet itself to get the condom out. He was going to make damn sure that she gets pregnant before she runs out of clean mugs in her cupboard. A fault of hers that she hated doing the dishes. A fault he took full advantage of to easily sabotage her birth control implant.

With the packet ‘cut open’ for easy access, he eagerly took off the rest of his clothing and she followed, making sure that he wouldn’t attack her favorite bra and break it this time. She still hadn’t demanded that he replace it but she made a mental note to tell him later. 

It wasn’t ideal, making love on the ratty couch, but it was quiet. Full of touches and murmurs from Jason’s end, comforting hums from Sara. It ended up with both of them sweaty and sated, Jason collapsed on top of her and she didn’t complain about his weight, knowing that this was about comforting him. The both fell asleep despite the chilly air in the barely used apartment.

-

The pounding on the door that was too strong to be called simple knocking woke both of them with a start. Jason flew off of Sara and Sara tipped off the couch with a yelp.

The _strong_ knocking stopped and, “Jason, Sara?! Are you okay?!” Suddenly there were noises that indicated the traps were being dismantled and Sara rushed to gather her clothes and run to the nearest bathroom but ran into Tim who rushed into the hallway from the bedroom. There was a thud and a loud curse when Sara pushed a suddenly mortified Tim out of the way, his visible skin under the cowl beet red and she rushed to the bathroom. 

Jason nearly tripped on his ass with how fast he yanked his pants on before Dick finally burst through the front door, escrima sticks out ready for anything.

There was an awkward pause when Tim slowly walked into the main room and cleared his throat, “She, uh….she went to the bathroom.” He finished lamely.

Nightwing lowered his escrima sticks and coughed.

He wanted to kill them. 

_So, **so** badly._

Instead in giving into the urge to murder them, he took a deep bracing breath and pinched the bridge of his nose with both fingers, “Please tell me Bruce is not here.” 

“Names.” Dick chided.

“She knows Dickhead.” He snapped then looked at Tim who had an awkward look on his face that screamed _Actually…._

Jason groaned. Loudly.

“Are you alright Jason?” Bruce stepped into the gentle orange light that came from the kitchen, “I’m fine.” Jason sighed, “We’re both fine.”

“Tt! Don’t tell me you copulated with her in this room.” Damian tsked, serving his entirely unwanted judgment on where he had sex, “It’s entirely beneath you to pick this location.” 

“Thank you, for you’re entirely unwarranted opinion.” Jason deadpanned.

Jason shoved himself out of the group of bats mother henning him and stalked to the bathroom and knocked, “You alright in there?”

“Yeah. Just trying to figure out how I can step straight into hell to escape this embarrassment.” was the answer.

“Wouldn’t recommend it. They didn’t want me. You banged me so you might be rejected out of Hell just on a principle.” There was a snort of laughter behind the door before it opened to reveal her brilliantly red face. Tim heard from the next room and guffawed quietly.

Sara let her face fall to the doorway and groaned quietly when she heard his voice, “Oh god. I bodily slammed into him. Naked.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll kill him in his sleep.” That shut Tim up but it brought a smile to Sara’s face as the blush slowly receded, “Thanks for the offer, but I’m good.”

Jason opened the door further and wrapped one arm around her to coax her out, “Come on. Might as well meet the rest of the family properly this time.”

“Todd! You absolute imbecile. You didn’t take care of her wound.” Damian snapped before Jason could open his mouth to reintroduce them to Sara, stalked towards her and yanked her out of Jason's arms to the bathroom again to where the first aid is located.

“So…” Dick began with a growing smile. Jason was about to snap at him to _stuff it_ then Bruce interrupted, “How did she find out?”

Jason bit back the insult he wanted to level at both of them. Tim with good measure who looked contrite at the realization that the cut was sort of his fault. But shrugged his shoulders, “Could be from the fucking Clown who called me Hood. Or it could be from Dick who _called me Hood_” He stressed to Dick grimaced, “or it could be the fact that I had a grapple gun when we escaped. Who the fuck knows.” 

“So she took it well?” Tim asked, pulling his cowl down to reveal his inquiring face. Jason sighed and picked up his clothes from the floor, making sure to pick up the used and discarded condom on the floor. The Bats suddenly went blind looking very interestingly at various bland things around the room.

He went to the kitchen, discarded the trash under the sink, washed his hands, feeling very resentful toward the overbearing nature of the bats, and grabbed another cup to fill with tap water, “She didn’t run away screaming. Other than the initial shock of me being the Hood, she honestly wasn’t surprised about the rest of us.”

Dick hummed, taking off his mask and settling himself on the simple wooden stool in the kitchen, “Smart cookie.” Jason left the pile of his clothes on the counter near the sink and looked at Sara as she finally arrived.

“Honestly Damian, it was a shallow cut. But thank you for taking great care of it.” The kid didn’t show it but Dick knows him well enough to see that he was puffing up at the praise.

Sara sidled up near Jason who was grateful that she found comfort in his presence, “So…” She started nonplussed, “Nice to meet you all. Again. Officially.” She trailed off lamely, “Yeah.”

Dick and Tim smiled at her broadly. Bruce and Damian nodded at her.

-

In the month since she officially met the rest of the family things had been a little weird in her life. Well, not everyone. There was still a Cassandra who was in Hong Kong for a long term case but she’ll be home in time for Christmas which was just around the corner in just a few days. She already bought a small present for the only female Wayne in the family since the family insisted that she come to the Wayne Manor to celebrate Christmas with them. 

And since she had nothing else to do but open presents from her various family members that mailed theirs over the last few days, she accepted. What she hadn’t expected them to do was to also insist that she stay with them for the whole week at the _very least_ over the holiday.

The media was starting to have a field day at seeing a woman arriving at the Manor repeatedly and it took a bit of digging to find that she was Jason’s girlfriend.

They never officially said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but Jason was entirely too smudge when the media labeled her as such.

Since she was staying at the Manor for the last few days, she brought Chubs over and somehow _both_ Alfred the Cat and Chubs kept being exceptionally friendly with her. It also didn’t help that Titus, Ace, and Dog -who was later named Lady when Sara renamed her because Dog? Yeah no.- all shoved their noses into her stomach hard enough that she was pushed back with an ‘oof’.

This prompted weird looks from the rest of the Wayne family. Alfred, the human, had a spark that spoke of _knowing_ in his eyes. Jason took all of the animal cues and masked his hopeful looks so that Sara and the rest of the family wouldn’t see. 

Damian narrowed his eyes and dragged Sara off to see Batcow, which the name makes _so much sense now omg_ to see her reaction to Sara. And, sure enough, Batcow insisted on more attention from Sara. She wasn’t sure why the kid was looking at her weirdly, but he ended up being a little more kinder to her after that.

Another weird thing that was happening was that she felt like she was starting to get ill. Her appetite a touch and go. She puked on some mornings and afternoons. She even had to take days off from work because she didn’t want to risk getting her patients sick. 

This is where it is at now, instead of being a nurse, she’s on the other side of the job as a patient, waiting patiently for her preliminary blood and urine results to come back. Jason tried to come with her but she put her foot down, insisting that she can handle herself just fine, thank you very much.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Ali let himself in, “Alright Doc. Should I get ready for a round of antibiotics?” Sara asked, kicking her foot in idle motion from where she sits on the examination table.

“Well, I would think not.” Dr. Ali started with a wry grin much to her confusion. He answered her silent question, “A congratulation is in order. Congrats. You’re pregnant!” He smiled broadly, completely expecting a joyous reaction.

Instead he got this: “Oh.”

“Oh _shit!_” And Sara passed out, the doctor dropping the clipboard stating the initial result and scrambling to catch her before she fell off the table and injure herself.


	11. Chapter 11

It only took 3 minutes for Sara to come to, but it took at least 15 more minutes for her to feel alright enough to sit up straight. She waved off the worried nurses hovering over her, “Are you sure you’re alright hon?” One elderly nurse asked again as she placed her hands on Sara’s elevated legs. Sara thought about the question for a bit. After a few minutes of silence, the nurse left to grab a cup of orange juice and Dr. Ali is in the room, typing up his report. 

The nurse came back with a cup of orange juice and Sara finally sat up and answered her, “Honestly? No. I’m not alright. But I will be.” Sara sighed tiredly, feeling incredibly drained and keyed up with stress at the same time.

Pregnant.

“Doc. Are you absolutely sure I’m p-...” She stuttered and holy fuck this can’t be happening, “Are you _sure_ I’m pregnant?”

The typing paused and the nurse gave Sara a sympathetic smile which Sara did not appreciate. At all.

Dr. Ali looked over at Sara and saw her pale and anxious face and hummed, “I’m sorry to say that the results were completed with a urine test and blood test. You’re pregnant. When was your last period?”

Sara took a deep breath and settled the cup of orange juice that she didn’t bother drinking. She’s **not** going to faint again, “Three weeks ago? I think. It was speckling of it. But before that I hadn’t had my cycle for around a year since I had the implant done.”

Dr. Ali hummed again, the noise of typing resumed for a minute before he stopped, “I have referred you to OBGYN. There’s actually an open appointment today.” He offered, picking up a slip of paper with the appointment time and location of the office in the Hospital and handing it to her. 

“Stay here for another couple more minutes, Ms. Roja. I want to see some color return before we are comfortable enough to let you out of the room,” The elderly nurse, Joyce based on the name tag, “drink the orange juice. I know you’re not diabetic, but you are stressed.” 

Sara sighed and downed the orange juice in three large gulps and laid back down, resting her legs on the stack of towels to speed up the return of her natural tan.

-

Sara wandered to the courtyard of the hospital to await for her appointment time with the OBGYN and tried not to have another panic attack in full view of the public. She was left to her thoughts for a while and she couldn’t take her mind off the fact that she’s _pregnant_.

She wanted to cry from the stress. What is she going to do?! How would Jason react to the fact that the baby is his?!

_Oh fuck._ She thought, suddenly realizing something, _Babies. BABIES!_

She hurried to the nearest bathroom, unconcerned with knocking into people in the restroom in her haste to get to the nearest open stall and puked. She realized that she didn’t close the door behind herself when a concerned woman called out for her, “You alright?”

“No. I’m pregnant.” Sara replied, her tone dry as the Sahara Desert, prompting the woman to relax and gave a sympathetic noise. She probably thought she was sick with the flu.

Sara wished it was just the flu.

“Sorry, I’m just gonna….” Sara trailed off, closing the stall door to the woman’s face. “Don’t worry, I’m sure whatever happened, things will work out.” The woman gently parted her words before the bathroom went silent when she left, leaving Sara as the only person in the bathroom.

Tears started up again and she put her head into her hand and tried to pull herself together. At least she has a little more than an hour to make herself presentable to public again before she’s needed at her next appointment. 

Oh god, the history of her family having multiple births. It was funny to tell the story but now that the reality of the fact that she’s pregnant made the hilarious stories very much **not** funny.

It’s horrifying.

She’s not ready!

The thought of having twins or even triplets left her feeling cold sweats and nauseous. But the sudden stray thought of aborting the little thing growing inside of her left a sour taste in her mouth, feeling her gorge rising up her throat she puked again and sobbed.

A couple more dry heaving later she flushed the toilet and leaned against the toilet, not caring that it’s unsanitary to sit on the floor hugging the porcelain bowl. She just felt too drained from the incredible amount of stress. It’s not the baby’s fault it was created from the moment of her drunken stupidity. Implant is an awesome birth control method, but it’s never a 100% guarantee to prevent pregnancy she realized now that she was having some more rational thoughts. The only thing 100% is abstinence. 

Just her luck to get pregnant on her first try. Or maybe it was the second try of the morning after? 

_Happy fucking birthday to me, then._ She thought to herself.

She never wanted to have children of her own. Maybe adopting years down the line, but never her own biological children.

But she made her choice when she went drinking with her best friend and had a grand night. Now she needs to lay in the fucking bed that she made.

And giving them up for adoption in Gotham? She saw the state of the foster system. No thank you. And she couldn’t give up her kids to her family. They’re already large enough to begin with and to be bogged down with more kids that are not their own? She couldn’t do that to her family.

She can do this. She gave a shuddering breath and took another one, this time the breath is more steady. She got off the floor and sat on the seat of the toilet and hunched forward, continuing to take deep breaths. She can do this.

She checked her phone. Her appointment is in less than 15 minutes. She took another deep breath and got up, unlocking the stall to wash her face with cold water. She looked at her face in the mirror. She’s still a little pale, but color returned for the most part.

She can do this.

-

She can’t do this.

“You mentioned that you had unprotected sex a month ago? Another moment’s of sex?” Dr. Arriety asked, looking through her medical history on the clipboard before looking up, seeing Sara pale again, “Why don’t you lie down.”

Sara laid down without complaint but answered the previous question, “No.” Pause, “Except last week.” Her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence due to nervousness.

The doctor gave Sara her best patient smile meant to be comforting but Sara was feeling anything but comfort.

“Well, it’s too soon to do an ultrasound today, but I would like to see you back here in one month for an ultrasound for the due date. Or,” Dr. Arriety continued seeing the constipated look on Sara’s face, “we can discuss about abortion-”

“No!” Sara yelped, breaking out into cold sweat.

The doctor nodded, “Well, in that case, please come back in one month. In the meantime, here are the list of vitamins and other supplements for you to take to make this pregnancy with as few complications as possible along with any other information about pregnancy.” She finished, fishing out a stack of papers labeled “First Time Pregnancy”.

Sara took the paper’s and walked out of the office in a haze. She called for a taxi service and sat down on a bench outside of the hospital while she waited for them to arrive.

Fuck. How is she going to tell Jason?!


	12. Solitude is Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara really needs to be alone to process this. Jason doesn't like that.

The second the cab pulled up in front of her, Sara developed cold feet at the thought of going back to the Manor for the rest of the holiday. So instead of going back to the manor, she went back to her little apartment. It was probably a good thing because she doubted that a woman giving the address to the Wayne Manor would be taken seriously.

The drive back to her apartment was painfully silent and she would be appreciative at the fact that the cab driver didn’t make small talk when she felt more like herself later down the road. She felt utterly spent, completely drained of her energy, and she needed to find a quiet place to just be by herself. The panic attacks, vomiting, and fits of hard crying left her more tired than she ever felt in her life, including the time where she pulled all nighters to study for her Nursing Degree while working full time at a dental office.

She hoped that she would be able to get to her solitude without interruption but it was not meant to be when Mrs. Bates seems to have developed a Bloodhound sensitivity to the smell of distress because the older woman zeroed in on Sara and dragged her off to her own apartment, “Mrs. Bates…-” She started in protest, but she was immediately shushed, “Honey, you look like absolute crap. Now sit here and I’m going to get you some Brandy.”

Before Sara could stop her, the woman was already gone, collecting two tumblers and a glass bottle of amber colored liquid. She had a no nonsense look on her face that discouraged Sara from making any protest about the drink.

Her phone rang. It was Jason.

She sent him straight to voicemail with a twinge of guilt, but she was in no condition to really talk with anyone. Really, she wanted to be _alone._

Maybe she’s overreacting to being told that she’s pregnant. Maybe not. It still doesn’t stop her from feeling like shit and terrified. And she also needed to schedule an appointment to take out the implant in her arm since she already decided that she wasn’t going to do abortion. 

Mrs. Bates handed her a tumbler of Brandy without a word and she sat down on a cushy seat right across from Sara, eyeing her with piercing speculative look.

There is a life growing in her. _Lives_ most likely.

The Brandy that Sara’s nursing in her hand has never been more tempting _right at this moment_ than she ever experienced in her **life.** And she can’t have it.

With a despondent sigh that gusted out of her lips, she placed the tumbler down on the little coffee table, not missing the fact that the older woman’s gaze sharpened, “I can’t have this. I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for? Honey, what has happened to you today?” She questioned like a concerned mother, or grandmother.

“I’m pregnant.” Sara answered bluntly, completely disregarding her famous light attitude and smiles. Mrs. Bates sharp concerned gaze softened in understanding, “You didn’t want this, I take it?”

Sara sighed and crossed her arms defensively, leaning back more into the cushion and looked anywhere but that the older woman.

The older woman softly exhaled and placed her drink down after she took a bracing sip, “Sara, I’m going to be upfront with you on this. I can see that you are not liking this situation and I’m not going to tell you that you should rejoice at the fact that you are pregnant. That would be awful of me.” Sara relaxed her defensive posture at this but she still didn’t make eye contact again, “Regardless of what decision you make, whether to carry to term and proceed to motherhood, or give to adoption, or just outright do an abortion, all this decision is on your term. But I will ask you this - Is the father in the picture?”

That got Sara to bite her lips nervously. She squeezed her arms to ground herself and she stalled in answering. She didn’t know why she was even considering answering her this.

Maybe because she took her in pretty much since day one when she moved into Gotham and became her first familiar connection in the city. Not only is she a good friend, but could also be considered a family member with how she is taking up a role of a mother slash grandmother since her own mother is all the way on the other side of the States.

Sara seems to have taken too long to answer or she must have given something away through body language because Ms. Bates continued, “Hon, If he’s in the picture, he deserves to know. He deserves to be able to make choices as well.” She then shrugged and took another sip of her Brandy, “Afterall, it takes two to tangle for a surprise pregnancy such as yours to form.”

That brought out a weak smile at last and she counted that as a win. Chugging down the rest of the Brandy down, she smacked her lips, “Alright Hon. I can see that you want and need time for yourself and I’ll let you go to it. But if you need anything, and I mean _anything,_” She held Sara’s gaze when she looked at her at her declaration of freedom, making sure that Sara understands her implied promise, “I’m right down the hall. Please don’t hesitate to knock on my door for anything.”

With that, Mrs. Bates stood up and pulled Sara into a hug. For an older woman with the beginnings of frailty settling into her frame, her hug was solid and reassuring. Sara hugged her back to soak up the comfort before pulling away.

“Thank you.” She mumbled under her breath before leaving to slink back into her apartment without further distraction.

-

Jason was pacing.

Well, not obvious to the normal population, but to the rest of the Bat Clan? Jason’s pacing enough to wear a trench into the floor and it was starting to piss off Damian.

“Todd! Sit down!” He barked at the elder when Jason got up to get a drink of water from the tap for the fourth time. Jason sent a glare to the little gremlin but complied with a grumble and the look he sent to the poor mashed potato and gravy could have scorched it if he had ocular based powers like a certain alien.

Tim sighed in relief. _Oh thank God._ And hastily covered it up with a sip of his eggnog. He really didn’t want the glare aimed at his way.

Bruce didn’t deigned to show any reaction other than a quirk of his brow at Jason.

Jason stabbed the ham a little _too_ viciously and shoved it in his mouth. 

Then he started chewing with his mouth open with a defiant look on his face, causing Tim to cringe at the impending war when the third Robin spied his successor moved to grab a carving fork.

“Jason, there’s no need to worry.” Bruce cut the possible bloodbath short before it can start, “It’s a doctor visit. If you absolutely need to be sure, we can call Leslie to confirm that Sara is okay. That only thing we have to worry about from her are anxiety attacks, her hypermobility syndrome, and asthma.” There’s no question on how he got Sara’s personal medical records. He’s Batman, enough said. 

Damian couldn’t help himself and snarked when he pulled his hand away from the carving fork, “It is unlikely that she will drop dead right at this moment. And if she did, she’s at the best possible place other than with us to resuscitate her.”

“Master Jason, I thought you would have known not to chew with your mouth open.” Alfred appeared behind that aforementioned party who then gave the butler a guilty look. Jason swallowed his food and mumbled an apology. Alfred, in lieu of verbally accepting the apology placed a cup of tea in front of him, “Chamomile and lavender tea, I find, are excellent in calming nerves.” Then left to the front door to greet Dick, who was going to stay at the manor for the week from Bludhaven.

Upon entering the dining room, Dick immediately sensed an atmosphere that was a bit charged, “...Something happened? And where’s Sara, I thought you said she would be with us for at least a week?” He finished by sitting down on his usual seat and rubbed his hands together. The redness of his cheeks suggested that it had gotten cold enough for snow if the city’s weather decided to dump it’s usual rain.

“Sara went to the doctor’s several hours ago and Jason’s going crazy.” Tim answered, subtly moving the carving fork out of the way. 

Though, based on Damian’s narrowed look, it wasn’t subtle enough.

“Huh. What is she there for?” Dick asked absentmindedly as he piled on his own plate full of rich food. 

Before Bruce or Jason can answer, Damian once again couldn’t help himself, “She’s pregnant with Todd’s spawn.”

Eggnog spewed out of Tim’s nose and he doubled over between laughing and moaning in pain, coughing. Damian scrunched his nose in disgust at Tim, Dick froze in position when the information came out of left field. The mashed potato plopped ungracefully onto the plate, “What?”

Jason had to place his face into his hands to smother his laughter at his Replacement’s suffering and to hide the flash of _deep_ satisfaction at hearing that being said out loud. The whole family, minus Dick since he was in Bludhaven, had been skirting around the issue of Sara possibly being pregnant. None of them wanted to confront her on that topic, preferring for her to find out herself.

Bruce however, had his face in his hands for a different reason, “Damian, we don’t know if that’s a fact.”

Damian, however, only crossed his arms and had a stubborn tilt in his jaw, “She’s pregnant.”

Dick however excitedly jumped at Jason who shouted in protest, “You’re gonna be a dad?!” 

“Wait- I’m gonna be an uncle?!” Tim yelped when he finally recovered from the eggnockdown. Damian tisked, “We’re all going to be uncles, except for Todd, who is the father, and father who will be a grandfather.”

The squabbling only devolved to shouting of derision, excitement, and hollering.

Bruce groaned and looked at Alfred, “That would make you the great grandfather.”

Alfred smiled widely, “If it’s a confirmed pregnancy.”

Bruce gave the man who is a father to him in all but blood, “You think she is.” Alfred only gave a single nod and dodged a flying cranberry sauce.

-

It took several more hours before the situation calmed down enough that the boys finished cleaning the kitchen under Alfred’s watchful gaze that Jason finally had the time to call Sara. But two rings in he was sent to voicemail.

Now the anxiety was back.

Not that he could do much of anything because he and the rest of the family were getting ready to go out for their patrol to try to find Harley Quinn who was still an escaped inmate remaining at large. Even though she had been suspiciously quiet since the months she escaped Arkham.

Harely’s missing status is honestly pretty low on his priority list compared to now that Sara is intentionally ignoring him. But he can’t let it get to him because then the rest of the Bats would get up on his ass about giving her space.

He’ll give her space, just until he was done with his patrol around the Bowery. That should keep Dick off of him. The man looked like he was going to burst in happiness like _he_ was going to be the father himself.

The snow made the rooftop more slippery, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. However, besides the stress relieve in beating the shit out of thugs, with special attention to those thugs still thinking it was a good idea to wear Joker’s theme, he also helped the homeless with getting out of the harsh elements of the cold by directing them to the nearest homeless shelter that he personally vouched for.

After fielding off Oracle’s query and Nightwings jubilant teasing over the comm, he shut down his comm after commenting that he was going to check up with Sara.

Which is where he found himself right now at 3 in the morning, looking at Sara’s sleeping form through the window.

She looked tiny, curled up on her bed, clutching the body pillow with a death grip. The dim street light reflecting off the snow covered ground illuminating the frown on her face. 

Thanking the gods that her cat is back at the manor, he silently opened the window and snuck in. Closing the window behind him, he turned to look at her sleeping figure and walked around the bed so her back was facing towards him. He took off his clothing until an undershirt and his boxers remained and slipped into bed with her, spooning her from behind and draped his hand over her hips to rest on her navel. Sara only stirred enough to make room on the bed, not realizing that the other being that join her was not a cat but a 6”1’ tall man.

Now that she was in his possession again, he relaxed and fell asleep.

-

Sara woke to a smell of bacon in the air which caused her to jackknifed off the bed and land on the floor with a yelp. Just as she frantically tried to get her feet under her, the door opened to show Jason looking at her at first with concern. Once he saw that there were no intruders or that she was in any harm, he relaxed and smiled crookedly, “Eggs and bacon?”

“Oh what the fuck?” She started sharply, “What are you doing here?” 

“I got worried last night. You went to the doctors and you never came back to the manor. And when I called, you sent me to voicemail.” He explained calmly. Guilt slammed into her again as she thought about what it looked like on his end. 

Sara leaned against the bed and sighed tiredly. The day barely started and she was so fucking done, “Sorry….I just- I just needed some time to myself.”

“You’re not dying are you?” He asked with more bite in his tone, worry bleeding through.

“_No_ I’m not. Look, I’m not hungry and I really need to be alone right now.” Sara got up and went to the closet. She needed to go back to the hospital to get the implant taken out and grab the prenatals and other vitamins from the pharmacy and she didn’t want Jason with her.

Jason’s face darkened when she turned her back to him to grab her cloths. She almost jumped when he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. She wanted to grab his arms to free herself from them but held herself back, “Alright, I’ll leave you alone today, but please at least come back to the Manor tonight. The others also wondered about you.”

She made an effort to free herself but his arms tightened around her waist instead. She sighed, “Jason, let me go.”

Reluctantly, the arms released her but he wasn’t done. He turned her around and grabbed her face with both hands and stared intently at her. Then tenderly kissed her at the corner of her lips and finally stepped back, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Instead of feeling calm and safe, she felt anxious at the declaration, her heart pounding like a rabbit under a wolf’s promising gaze.

-

Sara rubbed her arm over the purple bandage that covered the incision. She felt weird, like the world is not real. She carried a tote bag full of prenatal vitamins and maternity nutrition. The very existence of the bag and the fact that her implant is out is hitting her strongly that she’s pregnant.

It’s the fact that she’s tired is the only reason why she hadn’t broken down crying again. If she had the energy, she would have gotten pissed at herself for making this to be a huge deal. He family had multiple births all the fucking time. She and her family were cursed to have multiple births!

It's the fact that she announced, since an early age, that she never wanted biological children of her own that made it hard for her to adapt. She never had any interest in having romantic partners so she never thought she would ever become married to help raise the possible multiple children. 

To put it simply, Sara’s terrified of her future. The pain of birth, the difficulties of caring for multiple infants at the same time, and the fact that she works two jobs. She never looked at the Maternity Leave Policy that her job offers because she never thought she would ever need it. She doesn’t know how much she would have to pay for obstetric care out of pocket since she got the standard health insurance. All of her medical knowledge has escaped her and she doesn’t know shit!

Sara walked aimlessly around the city for hours, having no desire to go back to her apartment since Jason invaded her need for her privacy.

Soon enough, she found herself standing in front of a run down book store that also doubled as a coffee shop. 

She paused, looking at the store in thought. The strain of her arms carrying the rather heavy tote bag made the decision for her to enter and find a seat. If nothing, then it’s at least to rest and get out of the cold which has already long set in her bones despite the thick jacket.

She looked around. It was….actually kind of homey, belying the run down exterior. It was also pretty empty of patrons, which was just perfect for her. She placed her bags on a table and randomly picked a book in the supernatural section and read the title. _So Far From God by Ana Castillo huh?_ Deciding it to be a good enough read for now, she went back to her table.

Just as the first line of sentence was read, a voice distracted her, “What can I get for ya, Sugah?” Sara looked up and saw a rather athletic looking woman with black hair, blue eyes, and a name tag that said Halely Q.

And a baby bump under the blue apron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who that is? First two doesn't count.


	13. Impromptu Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Sara keep finding herself in this kind of situation?

Seeing the baby bump made her acutely aware of her own pregnant status, but the cock of the hip and the raised brow brought Sara back to Earth and she cleared her throat, “Oh, um...actually-” She was going to say she wasn’t hungry, but her traitorous stomach growled. She hadn’t eaten all day today and spent hours walking around the city in the cold.

She’s stressed and depressed, but she ain’t stupid enough to pass out from the lack of food. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth, “I actually would like to have pesto tomato turkey panini please, and coffee with double shot of espresso.”

Halely nodded and jotted down the order and eyed the tote bag of pregnancy vitamins and nutrition manual. Sara jolted, remembering something, “Wait, make the coffee into decaf.” God the restricted caffeine intake is going to be murder. 

The woman didn’t come back until she set the coffee and the panini down and sat down on the seat right across from her, “If ya don’t mind me askin’ but you look like you’re in a dump.” The black haired woman popped her gum, eyeing her with light disinterest. 

“Are you asking me as an employee or someone else?” Sara asked dryly, setting the book down to pick up the coffee. She sipped and made a face, slightly upset that she couldn’t dope herself up with caffeine. One regular coffee per day. Max.

No alcohol either. At the back of her mind a voice chided her in the fact that it was alcohol that got her pregnant in the first place.

She shot that voice down viciously.

“I’m off the clock Sugah.” Wide grin that bordered just a _bit_ unhinged.

Oh this girl must be a riot.

Sara finally smiled for the second time in over 24 hours. It was a small one again. She stuck her hand out, “I’m Sara Roja.”

“Nice ta meetcha toots, Halely Quill.” The handshake was firm, “So I’m gonna go out on a hand and say that you’re having some difficulties?” She leaned forward on the table and crossed her legs, the dangling leg bouncing around to some beat in her head. She eyed the tote bag again.

Immediately Sara’s hackles raised and she responded defensively, “And you would know how?”

“Ex-Psychiatrist Sugah. I can see a lot of tells on you.” Well that’s not creepy that she was read so easily like this, “Plus, you had this look on your face when you saw my belly.”

“Oh god. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Sara sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Halely only waved her off, “Don’tcha worry your pretty head, I’m a big girl, I can handle myself. So,” She leaned forward again, popping the bubble, “What’s got your panties in a twist.”

“Why are you so interested in my life.” She almost whined, picking up the warm panini and bit into it with a little more force than necessary.

“Cause I’m bored.” That almost made Sara choke on her panini and she laughed incredulously, “Seriously?”

“As a heart attack.” 

Sara’s ringtone sounded out from her jacket pocket. Sara fished around, looking for the correct pocket before finally locating the cheerfully ringing phone and saw the caller ID. She made a face when she realized that it was Jason again and her anxiety spiked to the roof.

Halely made a note of that.

She answered, “Hey Jason. No. I’m okay.”

There was a pause. 

“No, no. I’m okay. I just need time for myself.” Another pause. “Hey, Jason, look, I’m with someone right now, okay? I may not be coming back to the manor tonight, so don’t wait up tonight.” Halely perked up interest at the word ‘manor’. Rich girl huh?

Come to think of it, she does look a bit familiar. Halely cocked her head and pursed her lips as she wracked her brain on where she saw this woman, “I gotta go, bye.” And quickly hung up.

“Wow. Cold. Boy trouble?” The wide smile is back again, this time sharper and a bit more dangerous. If this is domestic abuse heads are gonna fly. Doesn’t matter if she’s in hiding.

Sara looked up and saw the dangerous smile, and shook her head, “Oh, no. No! No, just...things are way complicated, or I’m blowing this thing way out of proportion. I just needed to get my head back into the right headspace.”

“Tell me.” Halely calmed down, sitting back into the chair with a more bubbly air again.

Sara paused, thinking. Alright. Can’t hurt to go to the Ex-psychiatrist. 

Or maybe it can. Sara learned that this is Gotham. Anything can happen in this seedy city.

“You first.” She started, “How did you become an ex-psychiatrist.”

“Fell in love with one of my patients.” Okay. Yeah, that can possibly be grounds for revoking license, “Then I went a little insane with him, did a lot of shit that I’m not proud of now. Let him abused me because I didn’t want to acknowledge that he was abusing me even though I could spot abuse a mile off on other people.” 

Wow. That was a lot to be unloaded on. Sara blinked in mute shock, “And how...how did you get out?”

“Found out I was pregnant.” Halely responded bluntly, “That snapped me out of my crazy funk and I didn’t want my future kid to be around that monster. So I escaped. So far he hasn’t realized that I was gone and I nevah told him that I’m pregnant with his kid.”

She powered through, not really letting Sara process that load of baggage, “And since I can spot abuse, I can’t really see any with you.” 

Sara blinked again, “Oh….no. Actually, he’s a good guy.” There was a niggle of doubt churning in her stomach. It might be indigestion or her anxiety of the whole situation, “He never...abused me. He never yelled at me. He actually saved me a couple times in this city.”

“Sounds like a real hunk then. I sense a ‘but’ in there.” 

“It’s….me actually. I never wanted to be pregnant. But a night of drunken unprotected sex and another unprotected sex the next day must have landed me in the 0.1% category of getting pregnant despite being on IUD.”

“Annnd….” Halely encouraged with a wave of her hand.

Sara hedged on but finally finished, “Well…..he...doesn’t know that I’m pregnant. And I’m honestly not taking this situation as well as I wished I was.” She finished with a fresh bout of angry tears gathering at the end of her eyes. She took the napkin to dry them before they fall.

“Abortion? Adoption?” 

Sara sighed in frustration at being asked repeatedly, “No. I decided to go through with it and I’m keeping them.” 

“What is it exactly that bothers you about the pregnancy.” The bubbly air had been slowly dissolving to a more professional air the longer this impromptu session had been going on.

Sara didn’t know what it was, maybe keeping all this bottled up was driving her a bit insane with anxiety, or maybe there was a professional, a bit ex-professional, but the words came out in a rush, “I don’t know! I don’t know and it’s driving me-” She stopped herself from using insane, “up the wall! I can’t eat certain food without puking, I feel sick at my work when I usually have a stomach of iron. I’m scared to tell him that I’m pregnant with his kid. I’m not sure if he’s going to spurn me or if he’s going to get more clingy! I’m scared of what his family is going to think! My mind is conjuring up mafia scenarios and I don’t believe that but fuck they’re rich, they’re fucking rich folks and I’m just a common girl working in two jobs. If they want something done, I’m helpless to stop them. I’m scared to go to my family for help because they are already bogged down with _their_ multiple children and I can’t burden them further.” 

Sara sniffed, trying to keep the tears from falling but failing, I’m scared at how many kids I’m going to have in this one pregnancy because it’s not uncommon in my family to get twins or triplets, god help me if there are quadruplets or quintuplets!” Then gestured madly to the food in front of her, “And now I can’t eat another bite of this without a threat of puking!”

She slammed her face into her hand and there was a muffled wail, “I need a fucking drink, get stupidly drunk to deal with this stress but I can’t!”

It was a good thing that the cafe bookstore was empty because Sara would have been completely mortified if anyone saw her utterly break down like that.

Hands grabbed her arm and dragged her up and towards the bar seating area, “Come on Sugah, over here.”

The woman left and there was a distinct sound of door lock clicking, a slight clatter of the open sign being swung around to display Closed to the outside world and she came back around the bar to fix up a warm cup of hot chocolate, “Here, hot coco with extra chocolate. It’s good for depression and it should calm you right up.” Halely popped the ‘p’ in the end. 

Sara grabbed the cup and brought it to her mouth, silently taking sips. She felt more wrung out than earlier, but somehow felt lighter as well. Like screaming out her fears and worries to this stranger excised a lot of poison inside of her, leaving her feeling raw but cleaned.

Keeping other people’s secrets? She could do with no problem. HIPAA compliance is easy for her. Patient doctor confidentiality comes easy for her even though she’s not a doctor. 

Her own secrets? Especially something like this? It was figuratively slowly killing her on the inside.

“Thanks.” Sara mumbled into the steaming cup of delicious hot coco. 

She needed more time, but she also can’t hold off news this big forever from Jason.

“Now. In order of what you just told me: You’re scared to tell him you’re pregnant?” Halely started.

Sara snorted. She already unleashed her own baggage. Might as well complete this. “Yeah. I mean ...This was a result of drunken mistake. And the next day I assumed that my IUD was going to protect me from this. Now, this is a mistake, but I don’t want to trap him with me. Alternatively, I also don’t want him to scorn me and force me to give up the baby.”

She hummed speculatively, “Ya won’t know until you tell him Sugah. But telling him right away is not a priority. Gettin’ yourself together is a priority. Now, the next one: His family?”

She swallowed and sighed, “They’re insanely rich. At least his father is. I might be just crazy but my mind is going paranoid panic mode thinking they’re mafia and that money is going to ruin my life.”

Halely gave her a sympathetic smile, “I hate ta say this, but this is Gotham. There are only a few families that I can count on to not be corrupted and one of ‘em is the Wayne family.” 

Sara twitched at the name but couldn’t help the relief to flow through her which Halely noticed but decided not to call on it. It did clear up who this mess of the woman in front of her is though. She finally connected the woman as Sara, the girlfriend of the newly resurrected Jason Todd. 

Harl- Halely wanted to smack herself for not making the connections faster. At least his woman is sensible to think of these things in Gotham. Anywhere else is probably paranoia talking, but not in Gotham.

Halely dryly chuckled in her mind.

“Okay, next: Your family. And I’m sorry,” Halely broke the professional air for a minute, “But twins? Triplets? Quintuplets? Wow! I’m happy to have only one!” Then she giggled, “I’m sorry! I just imagined you with five little ones! Like you’re a cat about to have a litter! You’d be this big!” She puffed air in her mouth and held out her hand in a circle to indicate how humongous Sara would be if she had five kids and she would be ready to pop.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my friend! She _loves_ cats!”

Sara didn’t know whether to feel insulted to laugh with her. But she decided to laugh with her. She was already feeling loads better talking to Halely and hanging on to the negative feelings just drains her. 

She huffed out a laugh. Halely beamed at her with a self satisfied smile.

She suspects that’s exactly what Halely was doing all along, trying to make her feel better. “Yeah...my mom was actually the rare one in my family to have one child per pregnancy. Just my older sister and I. My sister had triplets.”

“Wow. I’m just mind boggled! How are you not famous in the national news!” 

Sara huffed again, the laughter more genuine, “We’re very scattered across the western states. We never made the connection that we are related because we never announced it. Also because we didn’t realize it. It took my grandfather tracking all of them down to do a family tree for us to really get the scope of our ‘curse.’” She air quoted, “So many of my family are actually strangers to me. It’s just my aunts and their husbands, cousins, sister nieces, and my parents that I really care about.”

And they continued their conversation until the night sky fell, the roads beginning to pile up in snow again. Sara can honestly say that she felt an easy connection to this woman named Halely and was disappointed when her phone rang again.

She’s feeling a lot better but still not ready to tell Jason. Especially not over the phone, “Hey Jason.” She answered in a more subdued tone in comparison to the loud laughter and talkative narration with the loud and boisterous woman.

“I really am okay. I’m even feeling better. Look, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She looked up at Halely who was watching with interest, “I’m actually with a friend right now.” 

Halely positively beamed at Sara, then quickly written something down on a discarded receipt and shoved it to Sara’s face. Sara read it, “I’m staying the night over?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m staying the night over. Face mask, mani and pedi, and all that.” Sara smoothly rolled into the lie which may not be a complete lie.

“Yes, I promise, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Sara said her goodbye and hung up. This time the goodbye was a lot less frosty than the first time. 

Halely wasted no time in bursting out loudly, “Yay! New bestie! Now come on! I got a few cloths that should fit you. You said face mask, mani and pedi! So lets go all the way! I got scrubs and a few other things as well!” And dragged a bemused Sara towards the back where there was a locked door with a “DO NOT ENTER” sign. The door only led to a stairs that showed another door.

That door opened to show a homey, if a bit run down, living center. Halely dragged her to what she thought must be a bedroom and there was a flurry of clothing flying everywhere.

There were two large dogs sleeping on the bed, “Hiya babies!” Halely called out to them cheerily.

Their heads lazily rose and Sara’s heart stopped beating in her chest, “Are those _fucking hyenas!_” She whispered shrieked.

Halely met her panicked look with a sheepish one of her own.

-

“I can’t believe I’m doing a manicure with a known criminal.” Sara groused as her hand is being painted with metallic red paint. 

“Sorry toots! I just got carried away with having another friend!” Harley chirped. And wasn’t that a riot? Halely is actually Harleen Quinzel, or just Harley as she preferred.

“So that story you told me? That was true?” Sara asked as she blew on her nails of the hand that was already finished with the paint.

“One hundred percent Sugah. I just left out the details.”

“So how did you get from incarcerated villain to….this?” She gestured around and below where the coffee bookstore was located.”

“Cat and Red! Red helped me escaped Arkham once I realized I was preggo and Cat helped me set up a coffee shop. She’s pretty damn rich herself.” 

“My life has been weird. It went fully into Wonderland since I stepped foot into Gotham.”

“Trust me Sugah, you don’t want anything to do with Wonderland. Tetch is a creep and that’s saying a lot coming from me.”

Sara shook her head in disbelief, eyeing the two hyenas with decreasing nervousness when each minute they lazily lounged around then was another minute they didn’t attack.

Harely noticed, “Sugah, don’t worry about them! They’re my babies and they like you! Also, they do a damn good job in keeping my pregnant butt feel comfortable at night.”

Sara smiled nervously at her but laughed, feeling more relieved. 

She can do this. Tomorrow, she can do this.


	14. Chapter 14

“Todd! Sit down or so help me I will stab you in the face.” Damian’s hand twitched to his sword that was in a locked case, showing just how serious his threat is. 

Dick, in his nightwing suit sans the domino mask laughed nervously when he spied Jason getting ready to pounce the kid and grabbed Damian’s shoulders to steer him away from the sword, “_Okay_ Little D, let’s get started on the briefing on tonight's drug bust.”

“I don’t need you all to help me on this. Repl- Baby Bird is good enough.” Jason growled under his mask, correcting himself on Tim’s name last second. To Damian’s relief, he did stop his pacing. Damian loathed anyone pacing in front of him, it drives him up the wall.

Damian huffed in annoyance and shrugged Dick’s hands off of him to place the domino on his face, becoming Robin, and stalked off to the other weapon’s cache to stock up on the birdarangs.

Tim finished double checking his grapple gun and eyed Jason, noticing the distracted state, “Maybe you should sta-”

“Finish that sentence and I will shoot you.”

Tim raises his hands, “Shutting up. But seriously Jason, you’re distracted. This is not your average drug bust.”

The Red Hood crossed his arms and leaned against the batmobile, “I _know_. I have one group with special hatred of me and another that I have a special hatred for. I can restrain myself. I’m not going on a murderous spree just because there might be a war between Black Mask’s drug and weapon operation and Joker’s goons drugs.” It was true that he was distracted. Sara was incredibly short with him this morning, both in person and over the phone in the afternoon. And when he just called again not 30 minutes ago, she told him that she was sleeping over at a friend’s house. 

At least that phone call, she sounded a lot more calm and friendlier.

“It’s not just about you restraining yourself from killing them-” Which means that, yeah, they do worry about him going on a murderous spree and that fact sparks a little bit of hurt in him but Jason tamped that down before it can show in his body language, “We just want to make sure that you’re okay.” Dick typed to bring up the notes on Joker and Black Mask men’s operation. Just because both are locked up doesn’t mean that there influence is not being used. There’s also an added complication of Falcone’s men are getting bolder in the turf war since Black Mask was out of the picture with more and more violence being reported.

There’s also the worry about Black Mask getting out early on good behavior. Jason’s not too worried about him personally. He fucked with him bad during his stint as the Crime Lord of Gotham, but he knows that he would have to remain wary and vigilant for the inevitable revenge. He banked his bet on the Black Mask wanting to screw Joker over first before getting to the Red Hood because Joker was that tiny little hay that broke the camel’s back.

Despite his involvement that pushed BM to go to Joker in the first place. Jason smirked under the helm. That was a fun time.

Jason tensed when he sensed a shadow moving behind him but forced himself to relax when he spied Black Bat lounging on the hood of the Batmobile, watching him with her head cocked to the side.

Honestly, he likes Cassie. She was the silent but scary as hell sister who can totally kick his ass.

She was also the one most likely to correctly guess what he had done.

She only stared at him a moment longer then smiled at him, going up to him to give him a hug, “Don’t worry too much. Distraction can kill you.”

Jason huffed out a laugh and hugged her back, “I’m fine.”

“Why are you distracted?” She asked, pointed to his head.

“Jason’s going to be a dad.” Tim piped in just as Burce descended down from the steps with Batgril behind him. That’s when Stephanie shrieked, “YOU’RE GOING TO BE A DAD?! Holy fuck!”

Tim resolutely ignored Jason’s withering glare and went back to double checking his instruments and stocked up his bandolier. Bruce sighed and interjected, “We don’t know if she’s pregnant.”

“_She’s pregnant._” Chimed the boys except for Jason, who suddenly got glomped by the enthusiastic Black Bat.

“And I was going to know this when?” Barbara announced herself on screen. 

“It’s nothing confirmed.” Batman grunted tightening the straps of his arm brace before putting on the cowl.

“Not confirmed my ass! Jason, spill. Who’s the girl?” Stephanie whirled to Jason who was finally let go so Cassandra can look at him with a more subtle measuring look. Jason couldn’t help himself but smile as he spoke her name, “Sara Roja.”

Steph snorted a laugh, “Oh wow. Her last name is Red. _Red_.”

“She’s pregnant.” Oracle announced after a brief pause. Bruce gave her a dry look under the mask, “You hacked into the hospital records.” 

“Yup.” Oracle was completely unrepentant, speaking over Dick’s excited cry of ‘I’m gonna be an uncle!’, “Jason, you better make me their God Mother.” 

“You got it Barbie.”

Damian gave his father a smug look that oozed _I told you so._

Batman smoothly ignored the look and called for the group to pay attention, “Alright, we will split into 3 teams…”

“Hey,” Stephanie called to Jason softly, “You take care of them alright? Be a good daddy for them.” She smiled, soft but bittersweet. Jason nodded, softening his rough edge and replied, “I will.”

“You love her?” Cass asked, staring at him intently.

Jason nodded again. He can’t think of a life without her anymore. Her freely given smile was what started it. Her easy demeanor and just being in her presence helped ground him. 

Cass stared at him for a moment with him calmly meeting her gaze, then nodded. Stepping back to join the group briefing.

Jason refused to sigh in relief in front of her.

-

Sara felt her hands shake in nerves as she stood in front of the closed gates of the Manor. She had a slight hiccup earlier when she called for a cab and for them to drop her off at the manor. She took the bus to get her closest to the Wayne Manor before calling the cab because it was cheaper that way. Cab fare can add up pretty quickly. But once she got as far as she could with the bus route, she called for the cab.

It was when she gave the address to the driver did the hiccup start, “Are you one of those crazy paprazzi?” 

“No. Do I look like one?” She asked him dryly.

“No. You look like you’re trying to hook one of the Wayne boys for fame or easy cash.” She gave him a bland look at the implied insult for a moment before responding, “I have money for you to take me there. If I was one of those crazy girls and was refused entry, you can laugh at me while I pay you to take me back to the city.”

The driver just shrugged then eyed the tote bag full of prenatals and other nutrition, “Now hold on, you know that claiming that the baby is theirs is not gonna work.” 

“It’s not- You know what, just take me there and I’ll deal with the fallout.” She gave him a pointed look that implied that she could play this game all day.

Realizing that he wasn’t going to win this and he was loosing money the longer he argued with her, he relented with one last parting shot, “They are not that stupid to be with street girls and get them pregnant.”

A smile slowly grew on her face that somehow managed to convey a sharp sense of danger to the driver, “I really don’t see how that’s your concern. Drive.” If she has to hear him call her a prostitute and a gold digger, she’s just going to call for a different cab driver. 

Or walk. It would take several hours and it’s cold out, but she much rather walk than deal with this asshole open his yap again. And she’s not going to call for them to pick her up because she didn’t want to intrude on them and make herself a burden to them. Especially didn’t want to intrude on them with the idea that she wants them for their money because she’s pregnant.

She’s not the type of person to trap another person with pregnancy.

If Jason doesn’t want to be the father, she won’t force him into it.

Luckily the driver finally shuts up and drives her to the front of the Wayne Manor. Feeling the smudge judging glare from the driver behind her, she steeled her resolve and pressed the button for the intercom.

“Wayne Residence.” The cultured voice of Alfred range out.

“Hey Alfred, good to hear you again! It’s me, Sara. Can you let me in? It’s a little cold out.” She laughed, ignoring the driver’s increased anticipation of her being shot down like trash.

The anticipation turned into shock when the voice turned warm, “Miss Sara. Wonderful to hear from you as well. Come on in, there will be warm tea for you inside.” 

Sara very nearly was not able to resist flipping the cab driver the bird as the gate swung open, hefting the tote bag as she walked in. She did however, let a smudge grin and a swagger bleed into her steps as a full body _fuck you_ to the driver without being rude.

As she walked to the door, she took bracing breaths to get her nerves under control. Being with Harley, _and wasn’t that a trip_, really helped settle a lot of her fear and anxiety. They spent the rest of the night in the middle of mani and pedis with face mask talking through what she could do for herself. Even if the baby daddy didn’t want anything to do with them, she was reminded that her own parents can help take care of them.

She didn’t want to burden them, but relented that if needed, her parents absolutely be there for her. Aunts and sister included.

The biggest problem now is the possible body dysphoria and the pain of the birth. 

Not to mention the subtle hospital abuse that goes on. Most doctors are wonderful, don’t get her wrong, but she heard several stories from her family members on the not so great patient care service. On how doctors can ignore the birthing plans and take matters into their own hands and out of the patients hands on how they want the delivery to go.

‘_Later_’ She told herself as the door opened to she the impassive look of Alfred who’s lip gave a twitch in the beginnings of a smile, ‘_Worry about that later. One thing at a time._’

She gave him a smile and hugged him, “You’re a saint Alfred. But I’ll take that tea offer later. I need to speak to Jason.” She hid the tote bag behind herself, trying to be more discreet.

Based on the look on the butler’s face, she didn’t succeed. To her relief, he did not mention anything except, “I will take you to him.”

-

Alfred still brought up the tea when he brought in Jason and Sara couldn’t help but zero in on Jason’s tired look like he was just woken up with slight tension in his body that suggested injuries of some sort.

The limp when he walked in was a major clue, “What happened?” 

“A graze on the hip.” 

“By a bullet?” She deadpanned.

He didn’t answer her at first, only walked in to tenderly sit down on the couch next to her, “So, friends house?”

She sighed, grabbing the tea, “Yeah. Actually, I needed to talk to you privately.” This is when Alfred gracefully made his exit. Behind the closed door, he gave a meaningful look at the large potted plant, “I do hope, Master Timothy, that you will give them the privacy they deserve. We will hear the news later.” 

Tim squeezed himself out from behind the plant with a sheepish smile, “Sorry Alfred.”

-

Jason tried his best to not burst at the possible news that Sara was going to deliver to him. It was his fault that he was distracted enough to get shot at and to have it actually land even a graze was shameful, but he couldn’t help but go back to the possibility of her being pregnant. 

To have that confirmation from Barbara before the bust only made him float on cloud nine the entire time and he got sloppy. After the graze, which was deeper than he initially reported snapped him back into the game and he was able to bring down the rest of Black Mask’s men.

After going back to the cave the extent of his wound was revealed and he took the Alfred quiet berating without a fight, knowing he fucked up by not having his head on the case.

Bruce had to excuse himself lest he explode on Jason again due to fear and he did not want another chance of Jason taking off.

Now, sitting next to her? He was outwardly cool as a cucumber, but on the inside he was thrumming with anxious tension. He already knows. Now he wants to celebrate with her.

“Okay….” She sighed, “We’re going to get back at that gunshot wound. But right now, I have some news to share that you may or may not like.” 

She took another sip of her tea, hands slightly shaking to show her nervousness. Jason almost wanted to shout that he knows she’s pregnant but held himself back and rested his arms around her shoulders. He felt her tense but did not dislodge his arm.

“I want to say that I'm not..” Her voice cracked then cleared it, “I won’t blame you if you want nothing to do with this-” Wait, what?

She must have seen his confused face because she powered on, “Jason, I’m pregnant. It’s yours.” She looked like she was bracing herself. 

Oh. _Oh!_

“Wh-” He started then changed tactic, “You’re pregnant?” 

She looked away from him, hands trembling harder. He frowned and took the drink out of her hand and she didn’t fight him. Then took her hands in his and gently tugged her to look at him, “Sara...I’m not going to bail out on you just because you’re pregnant.”

Sara looked him with with sharpness that wasn’t there, “You knew?” 

Jason give her a crooked grin, “Bats.”

“How long?!” She squeaked.

“This week when you came over and the animals were acting weird around you. And you were finding yourself sick a few times. We guessed but you just confirmed.” 

“Huh.” 

“Sara, I am actually ecstatic that you’re pregnant with my kid, or kids.” She blanched slightly at that and he frowned again, “And I don’t want you to think that I would ever leave you. You-” _You’re mine, they are mine._ “I’m never leaving you.”

She looked like she didn’t know what to do with the information. He added in another thing that he had been skirting about, but she looked like she wasn’t completely sold on being with him, “Let get married.” 

“Whoa!” Sara yelped yanking her hands out of his, “Don’t you think that’s a little too jumping on the gun here?!” 

“No, you’re pregnant with my kids. You are dating me and I love you.” Sara looked startled and a little green around the gills and took the tea with ginger infused, thank god for Alfred, and downed the still warm tea in one go. 

Swallowing harshly, she turned to him, “Jason, don’t just jump into this just because we had a round of drunken sex and my implant just happen to fail on me. I’m here to let you know and for you to make your decision but _think_ about this carefully. I like being with you but I had never, in my life, ever considered having a partner. _Maybe_ adopt in the future, but having a partner was never in my vision. Are you sure you want to be with me.”

“Yes.” He replied without hesitation, a slight thrum of anger and anxiety was bubbling under his skin making him grab her hands again a little too tightly. He relaxed the grip a little when he saw her wince, “I want to be in your life. I want to be in their life.” _I will be in your life. You will have no choice._

Luckily, for her sake, she gave a hesitant nod. Relief flooded through him, so profound he couldn’t help but laugh and bring her into a tight hug, not noticing how she was slow to relax into his embrace.

-

They found themselves in the main sitting room with almost all of the Bat Clan sitting around waiting for Jason and Sara to show themselves. Alfred is the only one missing on the account of him making an early brunch to celebrate the news of Sara’s pregnancy. 

Duke was the only one to be surprised at the news that he was going to be an uncle since he had been out of the loop while Barbara wheeled herself to Sara with Stephani and Cass following after to drag her off for more thorough grilling on juicy gossip. Sara allowed the kidnapping without a hint of struggle, actually laughing quietly with a nervous look.

When the door clicked shut, Dick aimed his excited energy towards Jason as he swung his arms around his shoulders, “Little Wing! So how did it go?”

“It went well.” Jason scowled and ducked under the arm to free himself. 

“He asked her to marry him.” Damian, the little shit, blabbed his mouth to the family. Tim groaned and ducked his head into his hands. “As he should. He should take responsibility and be there for my nieces or nephews. Make sure she’s married before she starts showing so the Wayne name will protect her from any disgrace that will be thrown at her.” He finished primly, like he just offered the biggest and most helpful advice he deemed to offer.

Jason stared at Damian and breathed, directing his look to Duke who looked like he would rather not see the potential blood bath, “I don’t know you too well, but you are my favorite brother.”

Duke gave a strained smile, “Uh, thanks?”

Bruce appeared, “Jason, do you even have the ring?”

That brought him up short. 

Well shit.


	15. Family, Ultrasound, and Oh My

Sara had a panic attack that triggered her asthma. Luckily she had her medication in her tote bag since she took the opportunity to refill the prescription when getting the prenatal. 

The reason for her panic attack?

Her family doesn’t even know that she’s dating. Much less being engaged.

“My family is going to kill me. My mom is going to tan my hide and my gramps is going to ream at me.” She calmly spoke once she had her breath back, “And my sister is going to both slap me and laugh at me.”

“Why laugh?” Cass tilted her head. 

“My sister knows that I had always been single with no plans for a partner. Now I’m getting hitched.”

Stephanie snorted from her corner of the bed. She was surrounded by papers and several text books. Just because she’s here to hear the gossip doesn’t mean that she could neglect her college works. Barbara gave her a dry grin, "Better start calling them right now."

Sara groaned in anxiety, “Fuck. I’m gonna have to call them.”

-

The conversation on the phone went better than expected. Her mom did not scream, but the calm measured tone was almost worse, “I want to meet him.”

“Yes Mama.” Sara sighed.

“You are not to marry him until we give our blessing. Your grandfather _especially_ will need to meet him before he gives his blessing.” 

“Yes Mama, I understand. It might be a little difficult to do it soon because he plans to marry soon.”

“And why, mija, would you need to marry soon?” There goes that calm measured tone. Oh, this is going to be a doozy.

“.....’Cause I’m pregnant?”

Sara suddenly yanked her cell away from her ear when her mother exploded into a volcano of angry diatribe. The other girls in the room watched in interest, Stephanie wincing in sympathy.

Sara held the phone away from her ear when the screaming continued for another three minutes straight. When it finally tapered off Sara placed the cell near her ear, knowing that she won’t go deaf at the moment, “How long?!” Her mom demanded.

“Im one month along I think.” 

“And who is he? I thought you were careful.”

“Implant failed. Anyways, he’s Jason.” She very carefully did not mention his full name. She did not want to add the drama.

“Soon Sara. We need to meet him _soon_.” Her mom finished sternly before hanging up.

Great. Her family is going to blow up her phone soon when her mom goes to tell the rest of them.

-

Bruce Wayne was very generous to pay for the ticket to visit California. Actually, forget the ticket. He decided to use his own private jet so that he, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Sara could meet the family.

“I needed to visit California anyways to see about the WI possibly building another branch in LA.” Bruce smoothly waved off her worry with a smile. Tim rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, he’s not going to go full ‘Brucie’ on your family. He actually wants to meet them.”

Sara sighed in relief. The Brucie act that she gotten a brief glimpse of looked like a clueless twit. Her grandfather is very much a no nonsense guy when it comes to men or women, once he gets over his brief traditionalist mindset, dating his daughters and granddaughters. The significant others needed to get approval or else there would be problems in the family and Sara frankly didn’t want to have to choose between Jason and her family. She would choose her family every time barring extreme circumstances.

However, being Bruce Wayne is bound to get major kudos because her grandfather has always been technology oriented. Being an engineer with his own steel manufacturer in California would allow him to see kinship with Bruce Wayne's ridiculously successful empire. 

Too bad none of his daughters or granddaughters were interested in being an Engineer or taking over his factory. He had to retire and pass it off to the next competent person with the qualification he specified for.

She looked over to Jason and noticed him looking nervous, fidgeting his collar. Deciding to give mercy, she approached him, “Jason, it’s alright. My gramps is a hardass, but don’t fight him. He’s the most stubborn man in the family and he _will_ be slightly disappointed that we’re pregnant before marriage. He’s very traditionalist, you see.” 

She fixed his collar and patted his chest, “Just be your charming self.” She gave him a wry grin.

-

The meeting of the family went exactly as she predicted. Her grandfather was disappointed that Jason doesn’t have a college degree, much less graduated with a high school diploma. But the fact that he’s Bruce Wayne’s adopted son calmed down the disappointment by a huge amount.

Her sister however, just took one look at Bruce Wayne and his charming self, and laughed. Long and hard and gave Sara a look that was full of inside jokes.

Sara blushed red.

In the end, the family gave their blessing for Jason to take Sara’s hand in marriage. Bruce actually sighed in relief from this. He didn’t want problems to happen to prevent the union between Jason and Sara. She had been the best thing that had happened to Jason since he came back to life. Jason, since Sara came in, had mellowed out his aggression by leaps and bounds.

Once they were on the way back to Gotham by the private plane, Jason had to ask, “Why did your sister laugh at you?”

“We always had a joke conversation about finding ourselves a Sugar Daddy.” Sara’s voice was muffled through her hands covering her red face.

Jason sniggered and waggled his brows and whispered in her ear so his brothers wouldn’t hear, “I can be your Sugar Daddy.” 

She smacked his shoulders.

-

Sara didn’t want to come back to the hospital. Well, not as a patient.

She had no problems going back to work, but the Dental department quickly found out she was pregnant when she had to request not to do x-rays with her patients as often. She wasn’t thrilled to be pregnant, but she wasn’t going to allow any harm come to her baby. Or god forbid _babies_.

But there was a point that she had to go to her second appointment with the OB/GYN and this time Jason would not take no for an answer so he came along.

Sara chafed at that, but grudgingly allowed him to come with her. She decided to prepare for the worst in multiple kids but hope for the best in just one kid.

“Roja?” The nurse called. She looked up, startled, then sighed. Jason nudged her from her left, in a hoodie with his hat and sunglasses on to avoid being immediately recognized by the general public, “Ready?”

_No._ “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Sara went through the usual blood pressure and temperature readings, answered a few questions on her medical history, no changes. Once the nurse left there was an awkward silence in the examination room as Sara stewed in her thoughts. Her heart rate picked up when she tried hard not to think about how many are growing inside of her. 

“Hey, breath with me.” Jason snapped her out of her thoughts, “Come on, do the same as I am.” He breathed in deeply, held it in for a few seconds, and steadily breathed out. He repeated a couple more times and she copied him. She didn’t realize that she was almost at the edge of a panic attack, “Hey,” He started, “What’s your favorite stone?” 

She huffed out a laugh, “Finally remembered about the ring?” She sniffed, drying her eyes, “It’s opal.”

“I’ll make sure to get that.” He promised just as a knock sounded out, alerting them that they were about to have company in the form of smiling Dr. Arriety, “Welcome back Sara.”

She gave a measured look to Jason, “I take that this is the dad?”

“Yup.” He drawled, stepping just a bit closer to Sara, not that she noticed as she was focusing the breathing exercise that she just went through, which the doctor noticed, “Are you well enough to go through with this today?” 

“Yep.” She answered promptly, “Please, I want to get this over with.” 

The woman pulled in the air of polite professionalism which Sara appreciated, she didn’t want the sympathy or the emotional connection at the moment, “Alright, please lay down on the table with the shirt pulled up and the pants pulled down to expose your stomach.” She brought out the blanket to cover Sara’s legs and tucked the edge of it into the pants to protect it from the gel.

“The gel will come on cold.” She warned. Even with the warning, Sara jumped and hissed out a curse from the shock while the doctor brought out the transducer probe and rubbed the gel into the skin.

Then she turned on the probe to start producing soundwaves.

Sara couldn’t understand the image at first as the doctor moved the probe, pausing to take pictures. Finally she paused on a solid picture which showed three dark chambers and a small white blob in each one of them.

Her heart sank. 

Jason squeezed her hands and she looked up to see his face. He looked more excited as he stared at the monitor.

Dr. Arriety couldn’t help but smile broadly, “I have not come across triplets in years. Congrats on your trio of babies.”

Jason stared at the image in awe then looked at Sara laughing in disbelief.

Sara only laughed out, “Oh shit.” which was tinged with hysteria. It was better than passing out again or completely breaking down into a blubbering mess.

The doctor took a few more photos of the ultrasound before finally removing the probe, “We can make the schedule for you to come back to find out the sex of the babies. Although, it may take a couple of visits because their position will affect whether I can see the sex or not. Do you want to know the sex or would you like for it to be a secret?”

“I think we would like to know.” Jason answered, then looked at her with a soft look. 

Sara turned away from his face to look at the blank ultrasound monitor, “I don’t….I need to think about this more.” 

“That’s okay,” Jason squeezed her hands again but this time in comfort, “take your time.” 

Dr. Arriety smiled, seeing him being supportive. She’s glad that he’s here with Sara. She’s going to need all of the support she could possibly get especially with three babies growing inside of her.

“I can tell you what the estimated due date is right now.” She started once she felt it appropriate. Sara took another deep breath until she felt steady, “When am I supposed to be due?”

“Early July, I would say the first week. Triplets tend to be born earlier than a single birth baby due to the issue of room.”

Sara tried to keep it together, but she really wanted to get out of the room into the open air. Jason held her hand a little tighter to keep her grounded.

“Please schedule to come back in one month.” The doctor paused, eyeing Sara, “Sara-” She looked to the doctor, “I hope the next visit will treat you better. Surround yourself with your family or his.” She gestured to Jason who gave her a wry grin, thinking of his brothers and Bruce who _absolutely_ would help out.

She gently encouraged Sara and Jason to take their leave, “I will see you in one month.”

-

As soon as Jason and Sara left the building into the outside, Jason suddenly crowed in excitement and lifted her up in his arms, spinning her around before setting her down again, “Holy shit! Triplets!” 

She tried to smile but it was strained, which he took noticed, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared.” She confessed, “That’s...a lot more than what I was hoping or expecting. I’m not looking forward to the giant belly or the pain.” 

He moved up closer to her and hugged her close to him, placing a hand onto her still flat belly, “You will look beautiful. You are beautiful right now, but you will look amazing especially since they are _my_ children growing inside of you.” 

Sara very nearly burst into tears and it wouldn’t have been relieved one either, but she managed to hold it in and gave him a wobbly smile, “Jason...I’m tired. I would like to go back home to my apartment.” 

“We can come to my place.” He offered instead as they both walked to the parking lot where his bike is located.

“Jason, I really would like-”

“Come in, I want to celebrate this.” He interrupted, putting on the leather jacket that was stored in the bike compartment and placed the red helmet on. He held her own red helmet out towards her.

She didn’t immediately take the helmet, wanting to argue about going back to her own place, but signed, grabbing the helmet and slipping it on, “Yeah, okay. Let’s go to your place.” She fished out the leather gloves from the compartment to complete her look with her own black leather jacket. A gift thanks to Jason when they came back to Gotham after meeting her parents. Once she was complete and was sure she wouldn't freeze to death in the cold winter air, she slipped onto the bike behind Jason and wrapped her arms securely around his waist.

When they took off, they didn’t see a rough looking man who was outside smoking with half of his mouth numb due to a dental surgery to remove a badly infected tooth. He stared at them with a look of recognition dawning on his face. He realized that the man was the Red Hood with the helmet and the Leather jacket along with the bike the other men told him about. He didn’t get a good look at the man and was unable to get any identifying features, but the woman who Joker took a brief interest in due to association to the Red Hood was his Hygienist who did an excellent job in cleaning his mouth.

She had really gentle hands and a bright down to earth personality and a nearly perfectly white teeth when she smiled at him.

He’s almost sad that he would have to fuck that up when he tells the Boss about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually a little hard for me to write. I felt it's not flowing well or it's just not clicking right with me. But I hope you guys still are enjoying the story.
> 
> I actually have another female oc story who is an unwilling Talon with Dark Talon!Dick, dimension travel and a good Dick as Nightwing. It will also be rated as explicit. I think I'm going to make this into a series of female oc with Dark Batboys.


	16. This is Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The batfamily tried to enroach into her territory. Jason learns of Asexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the silence guys! I got more working days and also just recently started a winter online course a few weeks ago, so it was a little difficult to get free time. But here is the 16th chapter!

She didn't want to be with anyone, she wanted to be alone to lick her hurts and calm her anxiety that was thrumming in her chest, but she felt like she had been moping around long enough. She acknowledged that she needed to get over herself and just face the music. She felt like she shouldn't be complaining that she's pregnant with triplets. She has a good life. 2 jobs that makes slightly more than enough money to be comfortable that she could drop one job if she so chooses and she still would not be hurting financially if she took on a more frugal lifestyle. 

It’s just….she’s not ready to let go of her life that she settled into.

_Oh my fucking god I'm having triplets._ she mentally wailed as she squeezed Jason's leather clad torso, air nipping through her own leather jacket in the cold late January slush filled environment, February rolling around the corner in just a few short days and with it the corporate fuel of Valentine, chocolates, flowers, and cards. 

_ I hope there is no shotgun wedding on Valentines Day._ She grumbled as she gently knocked her helmet to his shoulders, prompting Jason to peer over his shoulders curiously, "Everything alright Sara?"

"If we do a wedding on Valentine's Day, I'm going to stand you up and leave you at the altar." She deadpanned, causing Jason to bark out a laugh and refocus his driving through slush street, "As long as you stay with me, then we can do our wedding some other time."

"It's not like you gave me a reason to leave you Jason," she hummed and did he tense up? "You're the father of my kids and I really appreciated you for not, you know, just up and leaving." Even though she gave him an out to leave and not be responsible. If he did that, then he would have been out of her mind, he wouldn't have existed, only to go on with her life with her best ability and do her damndest to be a great mother.

Abruptly pulling over to the curb of the sidewalk, the walking pedestrians walking past them without a hint of curious looks or acknowledgment. Sara made a confused noise under her breath beneath the helmet and blinked when Jason twisted around to face her and yanked his helmet off. With his serious look, she took off her own helmet and gave him a quizzical look that was tinged with tiredness. 

Once he has her complete attention, he answered her unasked question, "I will never leave you. No matter what happens, I will never leave you. And you will never leave me, not with you being the mother of my triplets…" His breath hitched at the end. She frowned, hearing the possessive undertone that softened into wonder.

"Jason, you haven't known me long, but I don't do things half measure." She started, feeling the itchiness of defensiveness tickling under her skin, "I don't fool around. Sure, I dated and had some one night stands, but that was after I tell my partners that it would only be a one night stand. I was never attracted to anyone-" Jason started getting nervous and without conscious thought he grabbed her arms causing her to stop mid sentence, swinging his leg over the bike to face her fully. His mind raced, hoping beyond hope that she would not say that she was not attracted to him because the would suck and it would make it a bit harder to have her stay with him. 

Sara gave him a bland look, "...Yes?" Then looked down at his hand grabbing her arm in a vice grip. It was actually starting to get uncomfortably tight.

He swallowed, "you're attracted to me, right?" 

She blushed, "Not sexually. Don't get me wrong, you are definitely an eye candy," she blushed harder and he smirked, relaxing his grip, "But that's the thing. I never really ever verbally say it, but I'm Ace but I do like you a lot. I did, still do, consider you my best friend since being in this city." 

"You're Ace yet you have occasional sex?" He asked, curious. 

She was quiet for a second, trying to think of an analogy that would be simple but apt. Then she smiled and his heart just...skipped a beat. It was the same smile that caught his attention in the first place that made him fall into the obsessive desire he had for her, "Okay, it's like this: some people love cake, and some people love pie, right?"

He nodded to show he was following along, "Some people exclusively only eat cake and other only exclusively eat pie. Some like cupcakes and other love tarts." She grabbed his hands and started spreading his fingers, playing with it, "Let's say the cake is a woman while the pie is a man." He smiled, feeling warm that she was playing with his fingers absentmindedly. The same hand that murdered people and spilt family blood.

The same hand that almost blew up Batman in the batmobile.

The same hand that clawed its way out of the expensive casket and through the dirt.

The sound of her voice brought him out of his reverie. He was glad that her soothing voice with slight husky tone brought him out of his darker thoughts, "I like both cake and pie, I'll eat it if they have been placed in front of me, but I don't go out of my way to go into the fridge to get them. Even when I'm hungry from some dessert, I will look into the fridge and see the pie and cake but I won't have the desire to exclusively eat them. I just know that I want something."

She then looked at him fully, trying to convey through her eyes on how serious she's being, "What I was trying to say earlier, what I'm trying to say with all this cake and pie analogies," she chuckled, giving him a quirk of her lip, "is that I'm not interested in you sexually, but I do like you and you are, as you just told me, not going anywhere. You're right, you are the father of my kids. And I would never, _neve_ cheat on you. I abhorred that practice. My family would flay me alive if I ever did that and I would let them. It's just ...not something I can forgive. And I would not leave you or the kids." Not without an extremely good reason. And even then she would never leave the kids. She just couldn't bring herself to do that.

_Would she ever forgive being intentionally impregnated._ A dark insidious voice whispered in his mind and Jason found himself glad he was wearing gloves because his hand suddenly broke out into sweats.

It's not what he wanted, but it's much better than her saying she's not interested in him at all. He would have done something drastic to keep her as his. 

Well, more drastic than intentionally impregnating her. She can never know that he wasn't really drunk that night. He can't risk losing her when he has her in his hand.

Never allowing what was going on his mind, he rested his unoccupied hand on her still flat stomach, noticing but disregarding the abdominal muscles clenching and her smile suddenly went strained, "I can't wait to meet my girls. All four of them together." 

She forced her smile to be more natural and it seemed to have worked because Jason brought up his arms to hug her like his life depended on it. And maybe it is.

Because he can't imagine what he would do if she ever left him in some form or another. Even his thoughts is scaring him, how dark and obsessive it had become. On how the dark insidious voice tinged with green spoke wordless descriptions on how he would keep her.

By any means necessary.

-

Two days later found Sara in a much better mood than her day finding out that she’s going to have triplets despite still feeling slightly in the dumps. Sara tucked herself onto her used couch in her apartment, her fat cat lying on her stomach and purring up a storm. She tried to watch a terrible romcom show when she couldn’t help but snort. She eyed the happy cat with a gimlet stare, “So you knew I was pregnant already huh?”

Chubs only closed his eyes slightly, a small bit of drool making its way onto her shirt from his visible tongue.

Sara sighed.

It was late, she got off her double shift from the hospital and normally she would have fallen dead asleep as soon as she got home and showered, but today she was feeling a little keyed up. 

She very deliberately did not think of her pregnancy as a terrible thing to try to improve her mood, and in a way she was succeeding.

If only slightly. _Fake it till you make it. Yay psychology_ She cheered sarcastically, eyes going back to three women meeting each other in a restaurant and accidentally finding out that all three are dating the same guy who was going behind their backs.

Instead of the cliched cat fight, they all promptly decided to be best friends and utterly ruin the guys life. Sara perked up and smiled sharply, now starting to enjoy the show.

She rubbed a visible portion of her stomach that was not covered by the cat and spoke to them, eyes still watching the glorious drama unfolding in front of her, “You girls better be careful with a bedswerver like him.”

She also did not eat her dinner, if a wheat toast counts as dinner, since she still occasionally has bouts of morning sickness that springs up. Especially when she cleans son truly horrific halitosis, cleaning the tartar out from underneath the gums coming out like thick pepper flakes, and just...oodles of blood gushing in the mouth.

She usually has a very strong constitution, but the morning sickness always leaves her threatening to bolt from the room mid cleaning to puke in the trash can. She prayed that she gets over the morning sickness soon. 

She _could_ afford to drop her hygiene job, but she did not want to on the account of trying to save up money in preparation for the triplets to come into the world.

Suddenly, Chubs perked up and stopped purring. He was looking straight at her bedroom door shrouded in darkness. The only source of light in the apartment is the flashing of the tv in front of her. Heart pounding, she peered over the arm of the couch and looked at the hallway leading to her room.

It was Damian.

Sara plopped her head back onto the couch and groaned, “Do you guys have a fascination with using the window of my bedroom?” 

Damian curled his lips in such a way that told her she’s an idiot, “There is a fire escape by your window. Which, speaking of, it’s a gross oversight of security now that you are pregnant with my niece or nephew.”

Sara just shrugged and muttered softly as she clicked the tv off, “Nieces.”

Damian in his Robin suit tilted his head and crossed his arms, silently demanding a more elaborate answer and she quirked a brow at him.

Then she snorted and got off the couch, much to the displeasure of Chubs who grumbled from being dislodged from his spot of her stomach, “I got an ultrasound and it turns out I’m having triplets.”

“And the answer that you will have all girls?”

She shook her head, heading to the kitchen to grab a cup and filled it with water from the tap, turning on the lights along the way. Damian tsk at her for her choice of the source of water. She ignored that, “No. It’s too early to tell the sex, but I’m going off with my family’s probability.”

“Males and females are equally likely to happen.” Damian retorted, walking towards her to yank the cup of water from her hand before she could take a drink, ignoring her noise of protest. Sara was about to demand that he give her cup back only to start when a bottled water flew at her face unerring speed.

She caught it in time and she scowled at him. He only appraised her with a shrewd look, “Nice reflex.” She only huffed and broke the seal and took a large gulp.

Swallowing she continued, “Not with my family. There hasn’t been a male born in nearly 80 years and that was my gramps and his brother. And we know because he did a family tree of over 300 living members.” Damian’s teeth clicked when he shut it in surprise.

She gave him a dry look, “Astonishing, right? Now, what are you doing here? Am I expecting any more of the Bats? Or is it Birds?”

“There you are Little D!” Nightwing suddenly popped out of the darkness causing Sara to jump with a yelp.

Nightwing gave her a sheepish look.

She resisted throwing the bottle water at him and instead she gave him a warning smile, “I need to buy you guys bells. Kitty bells. I’m sure Chubs would gladly donate his old belled collars for the greater good.”

Nightwing, Dick, seeing that he removed the domino, waved his hands in a placating gesture, “We just wanted to stop by since we were in the neighborhood.”

“And because Grayson was an idiot to get a laceration on his back.”

Sara sighed and immediately walked to the bathroom for her first aid kit. Walking back out she pointed to the kitchen stool and ordered him to sit.

Dick complied and shimmied himself out of the top of his suit. 

She eyed his beautiful physique and noted a couple of bruises mottling his back. And right at the top, just over his left shoulder blade running downward near his spine, was a deep cut. It wasn’t a clean cut.

She guessed it may have been from a broken pipe that had a sharp jagged end.

“So what happened?” She asked as she got started on cleaning the wound. He didn’t even flinch as he responded, “Explosion. I was out of the concussive blast, but there was a metal shard that nailed me.” Called it.

“No head wound?” 

“Nah. I’m all good.” He demonstrated by lightly knocking his head with his fist. “Other than a couple of bruises, this was the only major injury I got.”

There was silence as she focused on cleaning his wounds. It was still sluggishly bleeding and it wouldn’t stop unless it was stitched up, “I’m gonna have to stitch this up. It’s gonna scar.”

Dick only shrugged his right shoulder, “Nothing new. So. What’s new?” He asked brightly.

Damian seems to be the king of worst timing since he dropped the bomb just as Sara inserted the needle into the skin, “She’s having triplets. Congrats. Each uncle gets one niece to hold at the same time.” 

Dick jolted forward with a yelp and Sara cursed when the needled suddenly left her gloved fingers, firmly sticking to Dick’s poor back, “Dick! Please hold still my god!” 

“Triplets? Holy cow!” He whirled to face her and she scowled at him, still agitated that the damn needle is _still stuck on his back!_, “Congrats!” He moved to give her a massive hug but the even more fierce glare stopped him.

She breathed deeply for a few seconds and when she felt that she would no longer growl at him, she gestured for him to turn around and sit his ass back on the stool.

He plopped back down on the stool, “Seriously, congrats! You know if they are going to be boys or girls?” 

“Girls.” She muttered shortly as she quickly stitched the wound shut. It’s not the prettiest stitch work she has seen, but the wound had a jagged tear instead of a clean cut from a knife wound.

As soon as she was done applying 11 stitches and taping down the large patch of gauze, he turned around and gave her a heavy stare, “Are you doing okay?” 

She blew out a gusty sigh, “Honestly, Dick? I’m not entirely okay, but I’m getting better.”

She looked at his skeptical face, “Honest. I will be okay. I’m just…shocked.”

His expression morphed into a sympathetic understanding, “Don’t worry. You have the rest of us to help you. Heck, I would love to babysit for you when they come. I’m sure Bruce would throw money at you. It’s his way of showing his support for them.”

“I for one propose that she permanently move into the Manor. It has better security in keeping her safe.” Damian huffed as he lifted the purring Chubs in his arms and started petting him. He may have lost some weight, but he’s still one big kitty, nearly taking up 3/4th of Damian’s height from head to tail. She suspected that he may have Norweigian Forest Cat in his DNA because his size plus his winter coat made him look ridiculously huge in comparison to Robin. 

“Whoah, hey now! I don’t think that really necessary.” She protested, clearing away the used cleaning gauze and needle into their respective waste, “My apartment is perfectly acceptable to house me.”

Damian gave her a flat stare. Chubs meowed to get Robin to keep petting him.

Nightwing answered for Damian, “Actually, he’s right. We would all feel better if you lived closer to the rest of the family.” 

Sara smiled at him incredulously, “Okay. I’ll bite. What does Jason think of this?”

“We can convince him.” Dick answered blithely, causing her to scoff.

“I’m okay with staying here. Thanks.” She replied flatly, bookering no argument and walked away to...what? She didn’t know. She’s still not feeling sleepy and her bedroom seems to be their favorite site of entrance and exit. 

She was going to walk into her room to do some incredibly late night laundry, but abruptly turned around with a mutter of ‘Good God’ because there was a _third_ intruder in her home in the form of Red Robin and went straight to the sink where the dishes were piled up again because she hated doing the dishes. But it was something to keep her hands busy as she not so patiently wait for them to get out of her apartment without actively telling them to get out.

“O said congrats on the tiplets.” Tim spoke in lieu of a greeting. Sara threw her hands in the air and whirled to face them, “Okay seriously, what’s with the bird party here? And did you guys seriously hack into my medical files or something?” She asked shrewdly to Tim. He nodded with a nonchalant look on his face like casual violation of HIPAA policy wasn’t anything to make a big deal out of.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Not cool, man.”

Tim showed her his right palm, showing an impressive slice from an actual bladed weapon as a sort of appeasement and a distraction from her irritation.

Sara shook her head in amazement, wondering when she became a go-to medical patch up.

Dick turned the tv on and commented, “Nice! I like this tv series!” 

“Yeah, sure, make yourself comfortable here.” She sarcastically muttered to herself, causing Tim to chuckle quietly.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Tim cracked up even harder when he saw her dry look of exasperation right before getting started on cleaning his wound. 

-

They ended up leaving about a half an hour before dawn and Sara plopped face first into bed to try to get some sleep.

Her phone blared only 1 hour later and she woke slowly, realizing that she had no memory of actually falling asleep, clumsily reaching over to get her phone and a quick check showed it was Jason, “Hello…?” Her voice was thick with sleep, the huskiness overtaking the low tone. Although to her, she would say that she sounds like a zombie with how much her voice cracked with sleep. 

She certainly feels like a zombie.

“Hey Sara, I’m coming up, mind letting me in?”

“I have a feeling that you can pick your way in. At least you’re actually using the door this time.” She’s not leaving the bed. She could already feel herself falling back into deep slumber again.

She only partly woke up again when she heard the amusement in his voice, “Alright. You gave me permission to pick my way inside at anytime.”

She made a noise of assent and hung up. She nuzzled into the pillow, swiftly falling asleep again. She didn’t even stir went a warm body slid under the cover next to her, an arm draping itself over her back.

-

Jason couldn’t help but release a content sigh when he has Sra in his arms again. He’s not looking forward to the forecasted rain later in the day, which is much worse than a snowfall or snowstorm.

It’s fucking cold out, but just warm enough for the raindrop to not turn into snowflakes. Gotham is experiencing a warm spell in the middle of the winter, so it was going to be a miserably wet and cold few days. He could already imagine the PTSD raring to have a go at his psych, the taste of dirt lingering in his mouth and nose in the duration of the wet storm.

He hugged her tighter and she sighed, hugging the pillow tighter.

They need a bigger bed. He feels a little cramped in the full sized bed. 

_At least a queen_, he decided, _maybe even a King._

He thought of the three little ones.

_Yeah, a king sounds better._

The little jewelry box in his leather jacket pocket burned in his mind. The jacket is gently draped over the couch in the living room.

With that in mind, he fell asleep, feeling a whole lot more warm contentment now that he’s finally getting a sense of her slowly accepting his forced presence.


	17. Peter, Paul, and Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Harley have another bonding day, with an iconic cinematic master piece involving breakfast egg sandwich, and Red Hood pops in to interrupt the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for waiting! I finally saw the BoP movie, and honestly? I loved it. I saw it at least twice and I'm seriously considering seeing it again by myself if I couldn't drag my friends to it.

They ended up getting married a week after Valentine’s Day. 

If they had gone with Jason’s plan, they would have gone straight to the courthouse after he presented her the little box with the opal ring. They would have signed the marriage certificate and bam, go home and drink and consummate their marriage.

It would have been quick and discreet.

Too bad the Bats were nosy as fuck and they couldn’t let things be simple. There were also some added complications of a nasty rumor flying around about Sara intentionally trapping one of the Wayne sons, either Jason or Dick, into marriage for the money. Tabloids called her a tramp, a gold digger, some even went further and actually labeled her ‘La Puta’ in the gossip columns.

That one stung her pride something fierce. Her Hispanic pride railed at her to go straight to the writer and beat her senseless with her fist. Maybe even punch one boob hard enough for the gel to explode.

Her dad, a thoroughbred Texan, would have given her a rifle and told her to shoot the pest and she would have gladly done so despite her grandfather’s distaste for guns.

Yeah, she had a lot of fun thinking moderately violent thoughts. Jason actually laughed till he was nearly blue in the face when he heard her rant that particular detail out loud. 

Other than that brief humor, Jason was actually pissed off that people were generating nasty rumors about his girlfriend/fiance/baby mama and just a bit guilty since it was _HE_ that trapped _her_ into the relationship.

Once Bruce saw the gossip column, he turned into a Bat in a Brucie suit with a mission. First on the agenda?

Find out who leaked the fact that Sara is pregnant with one of the Wayne heirs.

There were 4 possibilities that he could think of when he spoke with Sara. One was her neighbor, Mrs. Bates, which Sara scraped that immediately. 

“How would you know?” Bruce asked. _Jeeze. Is this what being interrogated by Batman feels like?_ she thought to herself.

Then looked at Bruce again and decided that, No, it’s not like being interrogated by Batman because she’s not a criminal and she’s not wetting her pants, “Mrs. Bates is not a subtle woman. If she recognized the guys when they visited me after my apartment got thrashed, she would have teased me about it and she has not once ever teased me on snagging one of the ‘rich boys.’” She air quoted.

“Amelia Bates still could recognize them later on. You do not know her well, you don’t know her past or how she would respond to any situation. She could be a nice woman but still turn around to stab you in the back, or throw you under the bus when the situation calls for it.”

Yeah, okay. He has a point, but she still silently think that Mrs. Bates would never do that.

Same thing for Harley, which she had very carefully never mentioned to _anyone_ that she still occasionally visits at the coffee bookstore after that first night of spontaneous sleepover. She actually had been helping Sara feel better about her pregnancy. Slowly, but it’s still progressing.

It’s one of the reasons why she was trying that rewiring her own brain trick into accepting her pregnancy with open arms. Although the arms are stiff as hell, but still opening inch by inch.

Second possibility was her work place. Sara was less sure of that but still didn’t think that the rumor came from her coworker. She understood that just because she developed a rapport with her coworkers, it doesn’t mean that they won’t talk shit about her behind her back. That one had been shelved as ‘Possible and likely.’

Third is stronger, “There was a taxi guy that dropped me off and he saw me with the bag full of prenatals. He even implied, or rather, outright said that I’m a golddigger.” She rubbed her forehead in agitation because people are _assholes_.

“We’re already monitoring him, we tagged him as a likely candidate as well. If he suddenly got a lot of money in his account, then we’ll know that he’s the likely culprit.” Tim answered as he walked past her to help himself to her cold pizza leftovers. Jason snorted, “And then I can punch his lights out.” 

Sara laughed, some tension melting away as she walked over to him to jokingly slug her arm before following after Tim to just pull out the whole box of leftover pizza for everyone to just grab and eat. She used to love meat lover pizza, but now the food just made her feel a little nauseous.

Fucking morning sickness. It sucks that she still has to deal with it.

The fourth possibility is what was causing her the most distress, the fact that people can just break the HIPPA policy for a quick and easy money that would put her in the negative spotlight. The question is, is her OB/GYN doctor, Ms. Arriety, or was it the rest of the staff? Anyone who looked up her picture with Jason that circulated on the Web could connect the hoodie wearing man with sunglasses was actually Jason Todd, “And my OB/GYN?” She sighed, feeling thoroughly violated already and she doesn't even know if they were the ones to spill the news to gossip rags or to the local hungry news vultures. It’s also the most likely since the timeline is incredibly short, it was the first time that Jason actually went with her to her appointment.

“Also being looked into. The whole staff.” Bruce growled, more Bat than Bruce, and crossed his arms. The look of his face promised swift retribution of the hospital in question. He may not be able to directly attack the one responsible without solid, nonBat, proof, but he could start a severe audit of the hospital. 

Any red flags, however small, would harm the staff. Maybe it’s time for a good cleaning and a thorough background check for the new staff to replace the ones who would inevitably get fired.

Jason swiftly finished eating his slice of cold pizza and approached her hunched form and hugged her. She melted into his hug and sighed, “Don’t worry, the annoying Bat and Bird will take care of it.” then leaned to her ear to whisper, squeezing his arms around her possessively, “I’m here and won’t leave you.”

This time, that actually made her feel a little bit better and not feel trapped. 

\--------

They ended up not needing to do much more detective work after all when there was a social media post made by one of the staff bragging about her extra tens of thousands of dollars and bitching about the stupid pregnant whore who trapped one of the Wayne heirs and hoped that they would drop her for the real deal woman. Namely the absolutely nincompoop of a woman who gave blonds a bad rep everywhere.

If this was anyone else, the hospital staff would have handled the matter themselves, arguing that the increase of the money is circumstantial at best and the post is bad taste but not grounds for automatic firing since it’s not a direct evidence that she was the one to sell the information to a single gossip column that ballooned to multiple media sources.

That is until she verbally announced that she got the money for the Gotham Glam Life for the information and that she hoped that Richard or Jason would see her as saving their lives from being trapped by the bitch who was out for their money.

Right in front of Bruce Wayne’s incredulously angry face.

That’s when the hospital dropped her like a hot fucking potato hooked up with active C4. 

While Bruce yelled and promised the white faced staff to sue them for lasped of patient confidentiality, which is rich coming from Batman, Jason sneered at the blond woman who went from happy in her delusion that he would thank her and ask her out on a date to shocked dismay, “I can’t believe you are honestly that fucking stupid. How are you breathing with the lack of fucking brain cells in your head?” 

Honestly, Stefanie would have decked the woman just on the principle of making the stereotype ‘Dumb Blond’ true. 

\---------

The source of the leak was taken care of, but the gossip did not die down, so Sara had to take time off from her work because she honestly felt unsafe with being in so much spotlight. Constantly getting judgy looks that were bordered on hostile were wearing on her to the point where Bruce Wayne made a statement to the press. His Three younger sons are all attending right behind him. Dick was stuck at Bludhaven and was unable to make an appearance in Gotham. Jason had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed, his face all but screaming to the world that he wished to be anywhere but there at the press conference.

Sara hugged the pillow on Jason’s more lived-in safehouse as she watched Brucie Wayne’s profile speaking to the mass, “....today. We absolutely love her and we are excited for Jason and his soon-to-be Wife’s children. Please, I ask that you be respectful of her wish to live her life unmolested. I will not tolerate more stress on my future daughter-in-law or to my unborn grandchildren. If anything happens to them, I will go after those responsible and I will make sure that they will never see the light of day again without legal troubles.” He finished with a sharp smile.

She looked away from the tv when the Q and A session started and looked at her wedding ring.

Jason became extra clingy to her ever since she said yes again to his marriage proposal when he gave her the ring. Which, it was a beautiful ring. Clear, bright red gem that, when tilted under light, shows off it’s beautiful contrasting light blues. It’s not gaudy that some rich ladies love to show off, and it’s clearly not a cheap plastic stuck on top a silver plated copper band.

He’s a good guy, nice and attentive, but she’s not used to all of the attention on her. She preferred to not be the life of the party in any situation. When she gets invited to crowded places, she tends to feel burned out quicker than a small gathering. So having the attention of a single person got old quickly and she would need to set a clear boundary on her husband.

Husband. Right. That boggled her mind like crazy. Earlier this morning, like, 6 am early _which was crazy, didn't the bats sleep at all?_, they went to the courthouse to sign the official looking documents that legally bound them as husband and wife. And somehow, the entire Wayne family _knew_ that Jason was going to do that. Jason gave a brief token growl in protest but Bruce shot that down, "I want to be there for my son's wedding." Then gave Jason an unamused look, "Not that this is a wedding. We'll have to plan that later for the actual ceremony. Alfred absolutely want to see the wedding happening in the Wayne Manor." 

That took the fight right out of Jason. 

Bruce looked at Sara, "Congratulation. And thank you for marrying my son. You....have changed him." Then hugged her, whispering in her ear, "You brought him home. To me." She gave him a lopsided smile in response, "Don't give me all the credit, Bruce."

"I will because you make him happy."

She smiled wider in response, "I'm glad."

When both Jason and Sara signed along the dotted line, marking them official husband and wife, Jason couldn't help but laugh and swung her around in the air, kissing her all the while. She was stiff at first, but then melted into his embrace and kissed back.

Then the bats ambushed them, giving them quick congrats once again, then stole Jason away to get ready for the press conference that day. Jason gave her a betrayed look when he was dragged off, Bruce's grip a vice around his leather jacket, and Sara smiled, "Have fun, hubby."

The goofy look on his face made her smile.

That was several hours ago. Sara woke from her nap at Jason's safe house and felt the weirdness hitting her again that she's _married_.

Sara sighed and decided that she needed to get out and see Harley again. That woman is getting along with her pregnancy and only has a few months left before the due date in April. Interacting with her made her feel better about herself and Harley was all too happy to have her over. The two hyenas certainly warmed up to her for being their master’s friend.

Sending a text to Jason that she’s going to a friend's place, and yes, don’t worry about her please stay at the apartment when he gets home. 

On screen Jason immediately looked into his phone, ignoring his little brothers scathing glare. He frowned and sent a quick reply back, responding to something that Tim questioned. 

Sara looked back at her text as she was layering up to venture out to the cold. She also wrapped a scarf to help hide her identity. 

Sara rolled her eyes at the reply, 

**Jason Coffee Guy 11:23 AM:** I would rather you don’t. It’s not safe out yet.

This is the part where the boundary is going to be set.

**Sara 11:23 AM:** Jason, I’m going out. Don’t worry, I’m going incognito you paranoid bird.

On screen Jason pursed his lips as he looked at his phone again, moving it out of the way from Damian’s irritated hands and sent a quick reply back before putting his phone away to appease the little Demon.

**Jason Coffee Guy 11:24 AM:** Fine, be safe.

Oh she will.

\--------------------

“TRIPLETS?!” Harley crowed in delight, then burst into laughter, the hyena joining in with the giggle-fest, “Holy cow I gotta call Cat! You’re having kittens!” The former Harlequin brought her phone up with lightning speed.

“Cat?” Sara parroted in alarm, “Wait -”

But she was already too late since a sultry voice answered before the first ring even finished, “Harley. How are you doing?” She sounded warm and fond over the speaker.

“Kitty! You need to come over! One of Brucie’s son is having kittens, literally triplets!” The blond chirped cheerily, ignoring Sara silent _oh my god_.

“This wouldn’t be the infamous Sara Roja, now would it?” The warmth cooled off but she still sounded affectionate to the giddy woman. Sara didn't bother to correct her yet since it's technically still her last name. It would take the system some time before all of her identity papers would convert it to Sara Todd.

“Yep! Say hi to Selina Kyle, Sugah.” 

Sara gave up and went in for the kill, “Hello Ms. Kyle. I heard plenty that you love cats. I got a chubby one at home that you probably love to meet.” To get Catwoman’s favor, she’s bringing her Chubs as a weapon for instant favor, “He loves food too much so I had to cut back on his feeding habits.”

“Oh?” She definitely sounded amused now, likely that she knows what Sara is doing but is willing to go along with it, “And what is the tom’s name?” 

“Chubs. He’s a big cat, thick long hair and orange. I love wearing black but the orange stands out and I look like I’m trying to petition to be a symbol of Halloween.” 

“I’ll have to visit you sometime soon. To see how you are taking care of him.” Selina decided, “I have to go, there are some museum curators bothering me like fleas and I need to show them their way out. I am **not** giving up the cat statues.”

“Kick their asses Kitty!” Harley gave the phone a thumbs up.

“And you have fun with your new friend, Dear. Little Queen-” Harley perked up and gave Sara a smudge and victorious grin, clueing her in that she just got a nickname from Catwoman, “Make sure Harley eats healthier food and goes to bed at a reasonable time.” Harley pouted at that, crossing her arms over her round stomach.

Sara gave the criminal - ex-criminal, she’s honestly been trying to turn over a new leaf- a wry grin, “Will do Ms. Kyle.”

“Selina will do.” She corrected her before hanging up.

Then Sara was promptly bowled over by a 7 months pregnant woman, “She likes you!” Harely cheered, squeezing Sara in a hug that showed her more strength than her toned arms have portrayed, “Well, accepted you. But don’t worry! She’ll warm up to ya! Now, when Pammy gets out again, you’ll have met all of my friends.” 

“I’m guessing that Pammy is Pamela Isely?” See? She did her research.

“Poison Ivy.” Harley waved her hand dismissively, “So?! Are we doing another sleepover? I got a bunch’a sugary crap baked today that we can gorge ourselves in since we can’t drink alcohol. And then tomorrow we can go to Sal to get that delicious egg sandwich!” Then a dreamy look crossed her face, “Hmmmm, the egg with runny yolk, the bacon, the cheese. A dash of hot sauce.” 

Her stomach growled and she looked down, “Whups! Forget tomorrow, let’s get some right now! Me and little me are hungry, Sugah!”

Sara burst out into laughter as she was dragged out of the apartment above the bookstore slash coffee shop owned by one Haily Quill. She made sure that Harley grabbed her black wig and made sure to grab her scarf to wrap around her face.

\--------

“SAL! 3 EGG SANDWICH!” Sal looked up and grinned when he saw his self-proclaimed favorite customer come in, dragging in another woman in a black hoodie with a red scarf wrapped around her lower face. He knows it’s Harley under the black wig.

Since Harley herself told him in the midst of undying proclamation of love and between bites of his famous egg breakfast sandwich.

“Who’s your friend H?” Sal asked as he lathered the griddle with a generous portion of butter and placed 3 pairs of bread face down on the bubbling butter. He then slapped 12 strips of bacon on the griddle right next to the bread and waited, giving his attention to the two women.

“This-” Harley beamed, showcasing the other woman with a proud smile, “-is my new preggo friend! Call her S.” 

S snorted in laughter, “My god H, you’re killing me.” 

Sal gave her a knowing grin, “A friend of H is a friend of mine. Except for J. I don’t like him. I’m glad that you got away from him, hon.” Harley gave him a thumbs up and a sharp murderous grin aimed not at Sal, he had no worries about that, but at the aforementioned J.

He then flipped the 12 sizzling bacon, the beautiful greasy aroma wafting up and Harley positively swooned. S’s stomach growled and she murmured, “Oh that smells good.”

“Right?! Sal is magic with his breakfast sandwiches.”

He cracked three eggs onto the griddle and the egg whites immediately bubbled. Not much longer now. He picked up 3 slices of toasted buttery bread and slathered mayo on it, picked up the now crispy bacon strips and loaded three each on the mayo bread and smoothly slid the sunny side up eggs on top and grabbed the tabasco sauce - “A dash, Sal.” H warned.

Sal gave her an easy two finger salute and did 3 dashes, one on each egg. Topped it off with some grated cheese and finished it with the other half of the bread. A quick second of wrapping them up with paper wrapper, the three sandwiches went to the eagerly waiting girls.

“Thanks Sal! You’re the best! I’m serious, absolutely the best.” H gave him a blow kiss with a loud ‘mwuah’ that caused him to chuckle, shaking his head, and both ladies ducked out to head back home.

By the time Sara took one bite of the, admittedly delicious breakfast sandwich, probably the best _sorry Alfred_, Harley already stuffed one sandwich into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged comically as she chewed rapidly, “Whoa, slow down girl.” Sara said, bemused.

It took a hot second for the other woman to chew through the food and swallow, “First, I’m hungry. I’m eating for two!” 

“And I’m eating for four.” Sara retorted dryly. Harley took no offense since it was obvious that Sara only said that in jest. As a matter of fact, she cackled.

“Second, I’m not letting anything happen to get between me and my egg sandwich.” She finished off when she calmed down, unwrapping the paper and tossing it to the side and took a much slower bite, moaning at the burst of delicious flavor.

Well, it looks like she hadn’t completely left the criminal world. Littering. But in Gotham city? Littering is the most tame law breaking there is.

Just as Sara was going to ask what could happened, when the exact situation presented itself as an answer by three thugs shoving the two women into an alleyway. The rest of the pedestrian looked away as it was happening in broad daylight, wishing to stay out of trouble even if it meant that the two women would suffer.

Without thinking, Sara stuffed the sandwich into her hoodie’s pocket and stamped down her panic before it could take root. She cursed in her head that her face is bare for the three men to recognize her. But to her relief, they don’t seem to recognize her.

Harley didn’t even look phased the fact that three men leered at them. Instead, she looked in horror at the sad image of the sandwich scattered on the slushy wet floor. The bread soaking up the years of human waste, “You made me drop my sandwich….”

“Aw, don’t be sad. How about I become your daddy and make it up to you.” One man, a tribal tattoo on his face, crooned, “I always loved taking pregnant women.” He pushed her further into the alleyway where a white van rested.

Of course it’s a white van.

The other man pushed Sara to follow and Sara resisted, digging her feet into the ground.

There was a yelp and all attention turned to watch the heavily pregnant women do an impressive split kick. The man fell backward with a spray of blood arching from his broken nose.

The third man brought out his gun and Harley kicked that out of his hand.

Without thinking, Sara grabbed the second guy’s nuts in a crushing grip and he let her go, singing a high falsetto and grabbed the gun that soared in the air, shooting the first man who was going to tackle Harley to the ground since she was slower in her pregnant state. She then pistol-whipped the second man across the face, knocking him out.

Harley then finished her third thug by a nut shot and a left hook to knock him out.

Harley was breathing heavily and power marched towards a shock Sara and dragged her back to her apartment.

Harely huffed a breathy laugh, “Ah din’t know ya were a crackshot.”

Sara’s pale face colored a bit as she finally responded in wheeze, “I-I never shot another person before….”

Harley frowned, “Ya alright there Sugah.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just asthma.” She wheezed again, then coughed. She scrambled for her inhaler in her pants pocket and took two breaths as they marched back to Harley’s place. Once she’s able to breath easier, she groaned, “Oh god, did I _just kill that guy_?”

“Who cares!” Harley grumped.

Sara coughed again, “I actually kind of do? I don’t want my first murder to be a couple of thugs in a heat of a moment!” 

“Oh fine!” She sighed, bringing out her burner phone to dial 9-1-1 and alerted the police on attempted rape/mugging gone wrong. On the perps side.

“And don’t worry you’re little head, Sugah. I know what death looks like. He’s fine.” Harley blithely finished as she hung up on the operator before they could ask for more information on the victims, “So. You and the gun? What’s the history?”

“My dad is Texan. Like, grew up in a cattle ranch, gun toting kind of Texan.” Sara answered, lifting the scarf to cover her nose and stuffed her hands in the hoodie pocket.

Then remembered the warm sandwich. She took it out and stared at the sandwich and saw Harley’s pathetically sad face, likely lamenting her own lost sandwich.

The sad look morphed into surprised delight as Sara handed her the sandwich, “Here. I lost my appetite. If I try to eat now, I’ll puke.” She reasoned.

Sara’s mind blanked when Harley squealed and slammed into her, full on kissing her through the scarf and laughed, “My hero!” and immediately took a bite of the breakfast sandwich. She certainly took her time eating it this time, moaning in sheer delight.

It took Sara a second to realize that she was just standing there in the middle of the street as Harley continued to walk towards the Bookstore Cafe. Once her brain booted back to running speed, she blandly stated, “Okay.” Before deciding that Harley wasn’t into her, it was just the heat of a moment thing.

Something to revisit later to make sure though. Because as much as she likes Harley, she literally just got married this morning, even thought it's kept extremely private, and Sara is just not….into infidelity. At all. 

By the time they reached the locked doors of the Bookstore, Harley had already finished her breakfast sandwich, despite it being almost sundown, and looked utterly content, “How did you get ownership of this bookstore, if you don’t mind me asking.” Sara’s honestly envious that Harley seemed to bounce back from the almost kidnap/mugging/rape situation. 

“Oh, Kitty is _loaded_. She helped me buy this shambling building and gave me a bunch’a books to get started. She also helped hire a part time pastry chef to help me and to keep it going until I can get a handle of it on my own. All of the sugary goodies are made first thing in the morning and that’s that, he takes off right after.” She answered and they both made a beeline to the stairs to her apartment, taking off her wig to let the blond hair free. She then quickly put up the pigtails with practiced ease then entered the apartment.

“Are you going to keep the kid when you give birth?” Sara asked, following behind her.

Harley stiffened, “I….I don’t know.”

“Why? Is...is it because Joker is still around?” Sara asked cautiously.

“I-....” Harley stuttered and Sara felt her heart break for her. Looks like she nailed the issue straight on the head. Probably the reason why Harley went to Sara in the first place. Because she was another miserable pregnant woman that she could help.

Harley didn’t say much more, or chose not to, because she opened the door that led to her bedroom to let the hyena’s out, “Mommy’s home babies, guess what happened -!” Harley sentence abruptly stopped, because sitting right on her bed with the gun loosely held between his thighs, was the Red Hood.

Red Hood dryly snarked, “Yeah. I’m surprised, too. Since when were you pregnant Harley Quinn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure how the relationship with Harley is going to go, but I'm considering a consensual relationship between the three. Hence the name of the title even though it's two women and one man instead of 2 man and one woman. This chapter has a brief hint of it even though Sara promptly discarded the kiss as a heat of the moment and just....a Harley thing.
> 
> Thoughts?


	18. Stealing your girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEAMY THREESOME, COMING RIGHT UP! And they both gang up on Sara on some sexual torture. With no actual physical and psychological torture.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. This story is nearing it's end, I would say maybe about 3 or 4 more chapters to go.

Even married to him, Sara still exhibits her own flighty behavior. He wanted to chain her down, make sure that she _stays_, but he knows that if he actually does that, she would bolt. She would do everything she could to run away and _he can’t have that_.

He would have to hunt her down and whisk her away to never be seen again. It’ll be easy, to both disappear. He has the training of a Bat and the training of the League of Assassins. He knows how to be a detective, he knows how to plant false evidence, false trails, to _disappear_.

He’s also worried that she would just die on him in this lovely city he calls home. The possibility of death is depressingly high compared to other cities.

If, **IF** that ever happened, not that he would NOT allow for that to happen, he wouldn't let her stay dead, he would have no choice but to dunk her in the Lazarus Pit, Ra’s and his little league of boys in black be damned. 

He’s trying damnit, he’s trying hard to not suffocate her. He can recognize in himself that he’s got his claws wrapped around her too strongly. She doesn’t need anyone else but him, she doesn’t need any other friends. But he couldn’t give into that kind of thought because he would have hated to be told on who he could be friends to or not. As long as she knows that she belongs to him, he will try his best to curb his possessive tendency.

She loves too much and a little too freely, that's the problem. She gives away the beautiful smile too easily and he kind of hates that it doesn't solely belong to him. She may have not shown any sexual attraction, but he saw that once she has given her love, she loves quietly but wholeheartedly. She’s just so….genuine. He can deal with the lack of sexual attraction, he can, just...and again _this is important and bears repeating_, just as long as she recognizes that she belongs to him; mind, body, and soul. 

Which is why, when she sent the text that she was going to hang out with a friend while he was stuck trying to mitigate the media shit show that splashed onto his and his wife’s lives, he was displeased and feeling anxious even though he has given her the ‘okay’ to go.

His wife. His wife, his wife, his wife.

Something in his chest soared.

It took a long fucking time, all day in fact, trying to field questions about his life and the woman in it and trying to dodge the logistics in planning of the next gala which will be an after wedding party _fuck you Bruce_, Jason sighed a breath of relief when he could finally track down his wife to have her in his arms. And to actually consummate their married status.

He’s really looking forward to that part.

So once he placed his helmet on, he activated the audio program that was still in her phone.

And just about had a fucking _heart attack_ in finding out that his wife’s friend is fucking Harley Quinn and she spoke her name in a warm tone.

Doesn’t she know that _that woman is his killer’s girlfriend?!_

He’s going to kill that clown bitch!

He went back to his safehouse to grab more guns, lethal kind, and a couple darts for his wife should he felt that she needed it. He promptly started tracking her down with the tracker program embedded in her phone and nearly had a heart attack again once she was almost mugged, kidnapped, raped, whatever it was!

But it was over quickly.

And there was a new development. Harely Quinn doesn’t kiss people nilly willy. And based on how close the kiss had sounded right near the phone, Harely had kissed his wife and walked away happily while his wife had seemed...stalled.

So it was a surprise to his wife.

_His wife, his wife, his wife._ He doesn’t think he’s ever gonna get used to hearing that in his head. She’s _his_.

Once he calmed down and forced himself to think logically, he realized that they have an amicable relationship. So once he caught up with them, he nearly brained farted right then and there.

It didn’t compute for a second, but he blinked and saw that, yeah.

Harley's pregnant. He instantly recognized her as Harley despite the black wig.

Holy fuck.

_Holy fuck, it’s Joker’s kid!_

Who else would it be!?

He shivered, feeling incredibly conflicted. On one had, this is that Harley fucking Quinn, who’s the girlfriend of his murderer. On the other hand, she’s pregnant and heavily at that. He can’t kill her.

Fuck it all, he can’t kill her.

So once he saw what building they were going to enter, he snuck into the upstairs condo and tranqued both of the hyenas before they could sound the alarm, dragged them off the bed and stuffed them into the closet and sat down on the bed.

Waiting and listening.

_“Are you going to keep the kid when you give birth?”_ He heard Sara asking and he perked up, interested in knowing that as well.

There was a pause and Harley sounded strained _ “I….I don’t know.”_

_“Why? Is...is it because Joker is still around?” _ Sara asked cautiously and Jason couldn’t help but let a proud grin grow behind the helmet because she’s a smart woman. 

_“I-....” _ Fuck, Harley sounded so small. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He really can’t kill her. He sighed and dropped his head a little. The gun, which was gripped tightly in his hand, loosened just a bit, dipping downward.

So once he heard Harley’s false cheer calling for her mangy hyenas, he looked up to her abrupt and shocked silence.

He couldn’t help but snark, “Yeah. I’m surprised, too. Since when were you pregnant Harley Quinn?”

“Hood.” Quinn carefully replied before smiling, “Well, when a man and women celebrates a murder-filled chaos that happened seven months ago, one thing leads to another-” 

“Can it, Harley.” He interrupted dryly before he looked up to his wife who shuffled her way into the room and subtly placed herself between himself and Harley, which would have stung more if he hadn’t thought about slowly killing the Harlequin. Who has been quiet since she escaped Arkham.

“Are you still working for Joker.” He asked softly. The voice modulator makes the soft tone sound all the more dangerous.

The more pregnant of the two’s face smoothed out, not a hint of joking personality, no madness, just utter surety, “No.”

He sighed again and stood up from the bed, the gun still lazily gripped in his hand and stalked towards the two women. Letting his predatory aura simmer to show that he’s pissed off but he’s keeping calm.

Until a hand stopped his advancement to Harley, his wife’s brown eyes looking at him pleadingly to take it easy on the Spanish Inquisition. He involuntarily relaxed and placed the gun in the holster on his thigh.

Then looked away from her eyes to Harley’s and bit back a curse.

Her blue eyes twinkled with mirth and **knowledge**.

She knew! She knew who he was! But then that means…-

“You know?!” He hissed, feeling defensive. He grabbed his wife’s arm and pulled her behind him, ignoring her indigidiant squawk, “You know who we are!” 

She flippantly waved his aggressive worry away, “Little Birdy numbah two dies, went kaboom, which I’m really sorry about by the way, I never did like that when he did that to you, and then all the sudden, Jason Todd the kid is dead.”

He tensed, feeling his lips curl back into a snarl at the memory the nickname triggered, “Then this baddie arrives, stealing Mistah J’s old name causing ruckus, and let me tell ya, he wouldn’t shut up about your new look ruining that classic look, and then soon aftah, Jason Todd the young adult comes back to life. Mistah J was especially ecstatic that the Red Hood version two used to be Robin version two. Tells me that he’s gonna have fun with you when he got out.” The blond shrugged then immediately went to her closet, opening it to see her two babies stacked ontop of each other. Harley made a sad noise at the back of her throat at the sight of Bud drooling on Lou’s hindquarters. 

She was going to drag Bud off to a more comfortable spot in the room before he felt Sara smacked his arm. He looked down to see her arm’s crossed and gave him an intense stare before motioning a large stomach on her belly. 

Something clicked and Jason groaned loudly, “Stop, I got it. Where do you need them?”

Harley stood up from her slightly bent form and beamed at him, like she hadn’t just gone face to face with a man who could very well have killed her.

With that done, making sure that they are out of the room just in case they wake up feeling murderous, all three sat down on the bed, Jason taking off the helmet and the domino because it’s fucking useless now that Harley knew about them.

“Why hadn’t you said anything about our identity?” He asked bluntly.

She gave him a dry look, looked down at her belly, then back at him, “Ah’m tryin’ to get out of the criminal life, Little Birdy.” 

“Don’t call me that.” He snapped. Fuck, he want’s a smoke but he can’t do it around his pregnant wife and this pregnant woman. That was Joker’s little nickname to him when he was beating him senseless with the crowbar. His hands shook and his vision bleed a little green around the edges.

The insane laughter and the impact of the crowbar zipped into his mind. 

He felt a body slide into his side, a hand grabbing one of his, grounding him. Sara curled into his side like she wanted comfort instead of him, like she knew that his PTSD was rearing its ugly head but she wasn’t calling attention to it.

His grip in her hand turned nearly crushing as he tried to keep his breathing leveled. He felt bad when he realized that it was a little too tight, but she’s grounding him to reality.

He was glad that she squeezed tight in return.

Once he got himself stable again, he looked up to see Harley truly remorseful, “Jason then. I….am truly sorry that you went out like that. You were just a kid.”

He nodded and took another deep breath then hesitantly started asking questions, “You’re truly done with Joker?”

Harley, like before, stuttered, “I-....I can’t let him know. I can’t let him know that I’m pregnant with hi- with MY baby. I can’t risk him hurting her as much as he hurt me. As much as he brutally killed you.”

“Then why not kill him?” He asked hotly, frustrating tears starting to build up hot behind his eyes, “Why can’t _anyone kill him?!_”

Harley suddenly snapped, looking a little unhinged, “I can’t! I still love him! I hate him so much for what he has done to me and would do to my baby but I still love him!”

Before the violence can erupt suddenly, the tension suddenly deflated like a sad balloon loosing its air at the sound of Sara’s voice cutting through, “I’ll kill him.”

There was silence.

Jason and Harley both looked at Sara’s shocked faced like she couldn't believe that she actually said that, but it smoothed out into a more grim promise, “I’ll kill him. I know…” she licked her lips nervously, “I know that I took the Nightingale Pledge, but I will not….He’s not my patient. If he _ever_ comes at you both with intent to maim or kill, I will kill him to protect you.”

An ‘oof’ burst out of Sara’s mouth when both sets of arms wrapped around her, Jason stuffing his face into the crook of her neck and Harley had to lunge across the bed to be able to sob into Sara’s stomach. She sounded both relieved and pained.

Sara heard Jason’s strangled and broken whisper, “Thank you. That’s all I wanted. That’s what I wanted from B. I-...._thank you._” Sara’s eyes burned from the incoming tears and hugged back, then he squeezed tighter and hissed, "_But don't go near him!_"

She could only nod, her throat clogged with heavy emotions.

It took a long few minutes before Harley’s sobs quieted. It took another few minutes before they all quietly parted. 

Jason cleared his throat so it wouldn’t sound like he was silently crying, “So…..a baby?” 

“Bats doesn’t know, huh?” Harley sniffed, wiping away the tears and looking completely amused. She snorted at the shake of his head, “Some detective indeed.”

Sara made a ‘pfft!’ noise which she smothered when twin sets of eyes looked at her, “Can you imagine what his face is going to be?” 

Jason guffawed. It would actually make him stumble in surprise. Very undignified motion as a dark brooding Bat.

The mood now lighter, Harley bounced in her seat excitedly, “So! That sleepover! Also, that incredible shot in the alleyway! We gotta talk about that some more.” And promptly plopped her upper half of her body across the bed to lay on Sara who had a cornered look on her face once she felt Harley’s hand snake around to rub her thighs.

Jason stared.

“Uh….Harley, I hope you realize that I’m spoken for, right?” 

“I know.” She sounded smudge.

“....And that I’m married?”

“Is that what’s the ring for?” She asked all too innocently as she continued to rub her thighs, inching higher.

Sara’s face flushed with embarrassment and slight arousal. She sent a quick glance at Jason but he was entirely too quiet. He saw Harley’s wink at him, he saw that she’s teasing them both, “Then I guess I’m shootin’ for a package deal.”

Sara squeaked and sharply looked at Jason again and saw that he was growing a flush as well, the redness peeking out from under his neck covering and crawling its way up to his cheeks.

To her amused horror, he shifted on the bed, trying to relieve his growing erection which was getting uncomfortable _ real fast_ under the cup. 

Selina would be incredibly proud at how much her face was the epitome of “cat ate the canary” and reached out to Jason, gently grabbing his hand, “You’re lucky you married her. But I still want her and I would really like to work with you to be with her with you.” Harley’s eyes darted to Sara who started choking air in sheer surprise, “I’ve never been the one to stay in a monogamous relationship. Red and I had a good one going while I was with Mistah J. But....she found another man in Arkham and I’m really happy for her, really! I am, but she was not the type to be in a poly relationship. She never did like me with Mistah J.” She finished bitterly, one hand still grasping Jason’s and another hand still rubbing Sara’s thigh.

Jason would _really_ like to know who that man is to catch Poison Ivy’s attention, the woman famous for her disdain against the male sex. 

“You are an incredible woman with a great shot and a willingness to commit murder for us. Please, let’s try this.” Harley's blue eyes looked at Sara’s conflicted face and Sara looked at Jason, questions in her eyes.

Jason still looked at Harley’s hand in his.

How did he come to this? From plotting slow and painful murder to discussing poly relationship and possible sex. All with the psychotic girlfriend of his more psychotic killer.

He looked at Harley’s face and saw her solemn look. 

_You will never go back to Joker?_ His eyes asked.

_Never. I can’t, not with this life in me. I actually want to keep her and be a mother._ Her eyes responded.

Well. Ex-girlfriend then.

He squeezed her hand back and looked at Sara, “We can try this, if you’re up for it?” 

Harley bit her lip to keep the growing excitement from bursting out and looked at Sara who looked both relieved and helpless. Then she shrugged, “Yeah, sure. Harley is a good friend.”

Harley’s leg popped to the air and she pumped both fist in excitement, Jason’s hand following it as she cheered and then suddenly grabbed the collar of Sara’s sweater to smash their lip together.

Once again, Sara stalled and her brain glitch on itself. Then started slowly kissing back.

So did Jason’s brain when he saw them kissing. He was waiting to feel the ugly feeling of possessiveness. He waited for the Pit to whisper _kill the clown bitch_ but it did not come.

His hand, which he forgot was still in Harley’s grip, was placed firmly on Harley’s boob and she squeezed his hand on top until he got the hint and massaged the breast through the bra. 

The blond sighed in content, “Always wanted to do a threesome.”

Sara laughed, breathless.

Jason took this as an opportunity to take his turn for a kiss. A more searing one this time that Sara melted into. She made a noise at the back of her throat when he fisted her hair hard enough to edge into painful territory then let go, messaging her head.

He then leaned back to look at both women. He noted with pleasure that Sara's eyes were dilated in arousal and looked down to see Harley lounging on Sara's lap with a satisfied grin. 

She likes that, huh?

Fine. Let's see if she likes this. He'll take her and make her his. He'll take what was the Joker's and make it his. He already stole his name.

After all, he always had been second to almost everything.

The second Robin.

The second Red Hood.

Except for Sara. He's the first to be married. He's the first to have a wife. And THAT curled in his chest like a cougar content after a large meal.

So what's his murderer's ex-girlfriend and an unborn child? 

Satisfaction is what it is. 

He leaned down and gave Harley a bruising kiss to which she eagerly returned. He barely felt her hand trail upward on his armored abs to his chest, to rest on the red Bat symbol.

He brought out a sharp blade from his boot and there was a sharp slice of clothing in the air. Harley pouted, "Rude. That was my favorite shirt...Not the bra!"

Jason stopped just in time the blade was hooked under the front of the strap and gave her a quizzical look. Seeing the look, she answered, "Do you know how expensive a good bra is? Cut everything else, but leave the bra alone."

Sara cackled. She actually almost fell off the bed at how hard she laughed and Jason gave her a rueful grin, remembering their own talk about her bra that he had destroyed during their first sex. The rueful grin morphed into a smaller grin, cooling down as he remembered that it was also the night he impregnated her. 

Before he could allow his thoughts to delve into what a fuck up he is, he cut Harley's pants. Then he slowly trailed the flat part of the knife from the bottom of Harley's foot to her knee. The flat part of the blade gently twisting to the razor sharp edge to follow along the femoral artery. 

Not a single nick. Just a barely there trail of red.

Harley's breath stuttered and arched her back and spread her leg in invitation. Sara muttered a curse, breathing heavily at the knife play.

One end of the underwear was cut with barely any resistance. 

He moved aside the loose underwear with the same blade and smirked, "Harley, suck off her fingers." He motioned to Sara with the blade then held down Harley's hip with a firm pressure, settling himself between her leg to keep it open and trailed the lip's opening the the dull back end of the knife. It's a good thing that he did because Harley's hip twitched at the contact and she whimpered around Sara's fingers.

He took the knife away and kicked the juices off, "How do you know that I won't hurt you?"

Sara took her fingers out to allow Harley to answer, "Psychologist Jaybird. And I'm a damn good one at that." She panted, lazily looked at him and rubbed her right leg up his side and around his back. Then brought him closer to her, "I know that you won't hurt me. We both been hurt by _Him_..." No need to elaborate of who, "And you are a sucker for pregnant ladies." She gave him a manic grin but it was a mask. A mask that was dropped in sexual frustration, "Now get a move on! I hadn't had any action in seven months, so take me now, bozo, before I’ll have your wife fuck me raw with a strap-on!" Sara breathed _Oooooh fuck_, looking incredibly aroused like she never knew that she had a knife-play and domineering kink.

_Fuck_. The cup really fucking hurts right now. He leaned back again and hurriedly unbuttoned his pants to stuff his hands inside to remove the cup before sliding the pants down to free his member from its uncomfortable confines.

“Sara, move your back to the headboards.” Sara hastily moved over to rest her back to the headboard and found herself holding onto a nearly naked Harley and she unhooked the blond’s bra off. Harley jerkily freed herself from the bra while Jason ripped the underwear that was still hanging on by one side, all the finess he had with the knife now gone.

He looked at her pregnant belly and hesitated which Harley scowled, “I’m not fragile. Fuck me already!” And wrapped both legs around him to jerk him closer, rubbing her sex on his and grabbed Sara’s hands to fist her breast.

“Fuck! Fine.” He growled and lifted her hips to angle himself and slammed home. Sara whimpered at the punishing pace he set on Harley who was **NOT** keeping her vocalization quiet at all, Sara was barely getting any friction with two bodies pushing her against the headboard and she considered just reaching down into her pants to finish herself off. 

Jason saw that and snarled, “No, hands stay out and watch.” He snapped his hips and leaned closer to Sara, catching her in a possessive kiss. In no time at all, Harley crashed into an intense orgasm with a strangled noise at the back of her throat and Jason moaned into Sara’s lips as the blond’s walls rhythmically contracted. He stuttered to a stop and he hissed as he blew his load into Harley, riding both of their intense orgasm.

Harley felt heavier to Sara as the woman flopped bonelessly on top of her. The blond gently snaked a hand to Sara cheek and guided her to a kiss as Jason pulled out. He checked his work and smiled in accomplishment at seeing his seeds slowly leaking out of Harley.

“Ah think our little Sara is feeling neglected.” Harley purred, feeling utterly satisfied.

Jason’s gone soft and he needed a minute to get hard again so he stepped off the bed to sit on the desk chair in the room, still clothed with his dick out, semi hard. Not the most comfortable thing to sit on, but the view is great.

He sat back and spread his leg wide, “Slowly take her clothes off.” 

Sara scowled, looking like she wanted to vibrate her way out of her clothes on the spot. He smirked. If she was a speedster, he’s sure she would have.

Harley got off of Sara and kissed her again, hands sliding the zipper of her hoodie down. This time Harley’s tongue probed Sara’s lips and Sara eagerly opened. While Harley took her time to explore, Sara got frustrated and her hands jerkily went behind her own back to yank the sweater off and threw it at Jason who laughed when it missed due to Sara’s extremely distracted state. 

Sara flipped him the bird then hastily went to her shirt, “Hands off the clothes, dear Wife.” Jason lazily called out, starting to fist his flaccid member and slowly pumped it, “Harley, continue to slowly take her clothes off.”

“Ooooh, the slow torture. I like it.” She breathed, giggling at Sara’s renewed scowl. She brought her leg between Sara’s leg and felt the other woman helplessly hump against it. 

“Fuck you both.” Sara cursed breathlessly when she couldn’t get the amount of friction that she desperately needed to reach her own orgasm that has been denied for far too long tonight. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there.” The blond assured.

“Suck her behind the ears.” Jason bared his teeth in a sharp smile when the blond did exactly that after the shirt was taken off. The whimper that Sara let out went straight to Jason’s dick and it twitched in his fist.

“The nipples next.” 

The bra went flying and Sara arched into Harley’s mouth, grabbing her pigtails in a painful grip that caused Harley to moan, clearly liking the slight pain on her scalp. When Sara let go, the pigtails were knocked askew and she giggled loudly at how wrecked Sara looked and they hadn’t even gotten out of the teasing stage yet.

Jason’s breathing picked up when he voiced the next command, he’s pretty much hard again and still he slowly pumped his dick, the juices from Harley the task much more easier, “Now the rest of the clothes.”

Harley turned to him and sent him a salute and a wink. There was a long trail of juices that stuck to the underwear when the blond pulled the rest of the clothing down. Sara practically soaked her underwear through and the wet spot was visible even through the jeans.

“Now prepare her.” “I don’t need preparation, I need you guys to take me already.” Sara tried to snap, but she just sounded like she was begging.

“Patience~” Harley sang and trailed a finger gently on the outside of the lips, gathering the slick and smearing it between her fingers.

Sara grunted and reached down in an effort to furiously rub her clit but Harley is faster. Despite being pregnant, the woman was a super villain with near peak human abilities that gives even Batman a run for money when they fight hand-to-gymnastic hand. That ridiculously large mallet is no lightweight.

And Sara, a normal civilian with normal range of strength, honestly forgot about that part when within a blink Harley wrestled Sara flat on her back, both of her hands pinned above her head in Harley’s one hand. Harley grinned again at Sara’s befuddled look and took her time exploring Sara’s nether.

Sufficiently cowed for now due to surprise, Sara only quietly moaned, desperately arching herself to get that friction that she craved. 

Jason breathed out slowly, now his dick is leaking. He found it incredibly hot to see his wife subdued so effortlessly. And moaned when he saw, in full view, Harley’s fingers finally inserting into Sara’s vagina. Sara’s legs kicked and her toes curled when Harley curled her fingers upward.

He could see that Sara was rapidly approaching orgasm, “Pull out.” He pulled off his jacket and reached to take off his armor. Gloves and shoes are already off.

Sara sobbed angrily when Harley happily followed his instruction and without prompt, Harley licked her wet fingers with a happy noise, like she was licking a delicious candy.

Sara strained against the hand keeping her pinned and within a blink Jason was on top of her, naked himself, pinning her hips down to trail hickies down her navel and her hips. Sara started chanting curses in Spanish. She tried to wrap her legs around him to get him closer, but he grabbed her legs and bent them against her chest.

He’s taking advantage of her ability to do so now since in a couple of months, her own belly would inhibit would put a stop to that.

Without another second’s delay, he slid home for the second time tonight, this time inside his wife.

He only jerked his hips twice before Sara screamed as her orgasm crashed into her. She tried to grip him, anything, but her hands were still held hostage by Harley who watched with undivided attention, chasing her own orgasm with her free hand.

He powered through the intense muscle contraction until Sara hit her peaked again, her voice going hoarse. Jason snapped his hips three more times before he slammed as far as he could into her, grinding into her as he spilled into her again. 

He felt Harley tense with a hitch in her breath right beside him, letting him know that she quietly reached her own peak.

He slowly pulled out, feeling worn out in a satisfying way plopped himself between the two women.

Sara’s heavy breathing slowly evened out. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, “_Dios mío…_” which stroked his ego.

Another arm, much paler wrapped around his chest and a leg slung over. The large belly bumped into his side and he found that he didn’t even mind. He looked over and found that Harley already conked out for the night and her hair out of the messed up pigtails.

He looked up at the ceiling and had one last thought before he fell into a deep sleep himself.

_Fuck you Joker. She’s mine now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! This chapter actually took me several days to do since I was working and taking classes, barely leaving me with any time to do the fun things like this chapter.
> 
> I'm actually taking ASL right now, which is great so I can have a greater understanding on the next OC in Dark Batboys series. She will be selectively mute due to the trauma of being a Talon and needed a way to communicate.
> 
> Should I do a Female OC or should I do a female!Reader? The next story will be called _Mute Swan_.


	19. Of Bodies and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara speaks about her body dysmorphic fears and Jason talks about his scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more Duke Thomas here, so I hope I did him justice. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Sara’s finally showing her baby bump. Actually, she already had a baby bump for quite a few days, a week really, nearly right after the mind blowing threesome. But Sarah had taken some measures to make sure that she’s not showing. She grew anxious at seeing the changes her body was going through.

It was a good thing that it was still fucking cold out in Gotham even in early March.

She was starting to feel better about herself being pregnant, but seeing the bump felt like two steps back and she would feel the crawling sensation of _wrongness_.

Jason was ecstatic that she was finally showing to the point where he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He felt her baby bump when he placed his hands in their customary spot during their nightly cuddle that Sara grew used to, but it became an exercise on her will on not freaking out on him. So instead of snapping at him to keep his hands to himself, she just turned around to hug him face to chest, blocking access to her stomach.

Finally, he asked, “Sara, what’s wrong?” 

Her voice was muffled with her face to his scarred chest, “M’sorry.”

He frowned, feeling worried and squeezed her tighter in his embrace, “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m scared of the changes my body is going through. I love the babies, don’t get me wrong-!” She hurriedly said when she felt his full body flinch, “But I can’t- I’m trying so hard to love my body and the changes that it will inevitably result.”

As she spoke, she couldn’t bring herself to look up to him, worried that he would look at her with...what? Pity? Horror? She didn’t know.

What she didn’t see was the agonized guilt that flashed across his face before he swallowed and kissed her crown of wild curly brown hair, “Hey, I love you. No matter what your body looks like, I will always love you.”

There was silence for a few minutes, taking in the relative quiet of early Gotham morning. He had just finished his rounds of patrolling his territory. It was a relatively quiet night for Gotham.

He couldn’t help but feel that something big was building up with the Rogue Gallery.

And rested his lips on top of her head. He also feared that something big was also going to happen involving her.

“...What would help?” He asked.

Sara just shrugged in his arms, clearly having no idea how to help her feel better about herself.

“I just need to get over it.”

Jason was silent. Finally, “I always hated my scars. I thought my scars would be off putting to the normal population. Scars on Red Hood? Not a problem. Scars on Jason Todd…?”

He thanked whatever Deity out there that brought him back to life erased the dissection scar. The “Y” shaped incision would have thrown him into near hysterics every time he walked by a mirror.

Not that he avoids looking at some scars he has right now. The worst one was his hands and the one on his throat. First one showed evidence that he crawled out of the coffin himself, through 6 feet of wet mud, nearly dying again due to suffocation.

The second one showed that his father would never choose his _son_ over the Joker.

Sara pushed herself back so she could be heard more clearly, “Tell me about them?”

The sounds of him mindlessly calling out for his dad in the rain and the sharp lance of blade into his throat bleed into his mind.

“You don’t have to if you don’t need to. But I heard from a wild blond source that talking about it can help.” 

Jason huffed, “My fingers. I wear gloves not just for work, but to keep the scars hidden from me when I work. Remember I told you I crawled out of my grave?”

She nodded. Then wiggled in his embrace to grab his hands around her back, bringing it between them so she could play with his fingers again. She brought it up to her mouth for a gentle kiss.

He shuddered, feeling so full of emotions.

It took another few moments before he tried to speak without being choked up. “Another scar that I hate….is on my neck.” His voice cracked. He was lucky that he hadn’t bled out in seconds.

He was so **damn** lucky that he hadn’t lost the ability to speak. Just a centimeter higher and his vocal cords would have been sliced, “Batman was given a choice. Me or _Him_. He wouldn’t do it.”

He then continued in a neutral tone, “So I was going to shoot him. Br-Batman. Because he was walking away from the choices. I was going to make him choose.”

Sara was silent, taking it all in. He smiled bitterly, “I took the batarang to the throat.”

His breath hitched when he felt a gentle kiss on the scar on his neck. It’s still red despite it feeling like it happened a long time ago.

He shifted so he was now laying above her and brought her hands up above her head to kiss her. He felt so needy and needed this validation. He knows that it’s not healthy to fall for his wife this hard, to use her as his crutch, his coping mechanism.

He broke the kiss, “I will tell you how beautiful you are. Everyday. The flaws you see in yourself, they are perfection. You are perfect. That growing belly is growing our children. Our girls. Even after they arrive, I will love you. Every stretch marks will be scars that I will kiss just as you kissed my scars. The weight gain will mean there is more of you to hug.” He kissed her again, this time on her forehead as she burst into tears.

He kissed her lips again and she eagerly returned it, “I love you, too. _Thank you._”

They both had no desire to take it further into sex, instead they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Jason fell asleep uneasily, the guilt churning nauseatingly in his stomach.

-

“Sara, do you want to sue the hospital for the gross breach of HIPAA Compliance?” Bruce asked in early March.

“I thought there is no private cause of action for HIPAA?”

“Maybe not, but someone did sell your information to the press which proceeded to spread libel on you. You also have lost wages due to being hounded by the press. You are also experiencing stress and that negatively impacts my grandchildren.” Bruce gave her a sharp smile.

She was hesitant. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to strike back, but a hospital against one person? A publishing column against one person? She’s not powerful or rich enough for a guaranteed win and she didn’t want to have this fight dragged out.

“Don’t worry. I will have a team of my best lawyers on it. You will win it.” 

She mirrored his sharp grin, “_Oh hell yeah._”

-

“You really should move you know?” Duke commented to her one day, early evening. He was out of his Signal costume leaving him in just the black under suit. He was bouncing a blue ball that Sara remembered being prevalent in her youth off the wall. It made a loud ‘_thud-thack_ sound when it hit.

Sara winced when another loud _thud-thack!_ hit the wall again. She supposed that she should consider it a blessing that he’s bouncing the hollow blue rubber ball on the wall that is facing the outside world and not a wall that leads to her next door neighbor. But the ball is still hitting the floor. She counted 10 more throws before the downstairs neighbor started pounding on the ceiling and cursing her out.

_Lord help me from these nosy bats._ She looked up in a prayer before looking back at Duke who was lounging on her couch, still bouncing the ball off the wall, “Sure, make yourself at home. No need to call ahead or anything.” She said with a straight face and a bland tone. She did get a can of coke and tossed it to him to show that she’s not truely irritated with him. 

He smiled at her when he caught the can and stopped throwing the ball _thank god_ to chug it down, “Man, Alfred really doesn’t allow sugary sweets in the Manor. Usually have to sneak some in. Or just go out and get the junk food there. He just _knows_ when you have contraband snacks.”

She sat down next to him, “So what brought you here?” She asked and sighed tiredly. Today was another bad day for her, but spending more time with Harley helped. She also noticed that Jason was also spending time with Harley without Sara. 

She hoped that Harley can help Jason. She’s not a licensed or a _trained_ psychiatrist. So could only give her emotional support, but she wouldn’t know where to start healing the mind.

She’s still surprised that Harley liked them both enough to genuinely want to be in a polygamous relationship. She’s not sure how that’s going to work. Jason and her are married. Do they invite Harley to live with them?

And that’s another thing that Sara’s too mentally tired to think about. Harley is a fugitive, an escaped Arkham patient. Normally Sara would have done the smart thing and stay the hell away from that situation, but she had to form an emotional attachment to a pregnant woman who needed a friend and that Sara was emotionally unstable enough to go to the first person who gave out good psychiatric help.

It didn’t help that Harley was desperate to stay hidden with Joker out there while she’s pregnant, even if the Joker is currently a Arkham patient. 

At least from what she last heard from Jason.

“Damian is pissing me off.” He replied bluntly, now back to throwing the ball to the wall. 

Sara snorted in laughter, “No kidding?” The kid is as prickly as a porcupine but as cute as a murderous hedgehog.

He stopped throwing the ball to look at her with the most haughty look possible, perfectly emulating Damian’s accent and younger barely teen pitch, “You will get off the couch and sit normally, Thomas. You need to go down to the cave and train on your weaponry, even if I am superior to you in every way, the skill level you are showing is stagnating.” 

He scoffed, “Stagnating my ass. I’m progressing perfectly well, thankyouverymuch.” Sara only laughed again.

“So what’s with the welcome home statement?” At his questioning look, she clarified, “I just got home and the first thing you said is that I ‘should move.’” She air quoted.

This is where Duke groaned, “Do you have _any idea_ at how much I have to listen to the family conspiring to get you and Jason to move into the Manor? Every. Day. It only got worse when we found out you were most definitely pregnant. Cass was a good buffer from them, but she left for Hong Kong again and now I had to bear the brunt of their scheming.”

“It can’t be that bad?” She didn’t sound very sure of herself.

Duke gave her a _you kidding me_ look, “Bruce is considering buying another plot of land behind the Manor just so you both can be literally minutes away, despite the ridiculously large amount of land between neighbors.”

“Point.” She got off to call Bruce to tell him, _No_ do not build her and Jason a mansion in Bristol, and _No, please don’t buy my entire apartment Bruce!_

It took another 45 minutes of back and forth arguing with Duke only hearing one side. He snickered, seeing her trying to deal with a stubborn wall that was Bruce Wayne. He should have been back at the Manor long ago, since her finished his patrol, but he wasn’t kidding about Damian getting on his nerves, but he also was getting fed up with the Bats arguing loudly with each other on what they should do to get Sarah and Jason to live in the Manor again, at least with the duration of Sara’s pregnancy. It’s Bruce's first grandchildren and he’s going absolutely nuts in trying to plan the protection detail.

Duck snickered again when he heard a particularly loud comment, “...-NOT be your hygienist and accept $50,000 per teeth cleaning are you out of your mind?! Holy cow-...”

It’ll be nice though, to see his future nieces or nephews. He doesn’t buy it that they will all be girls. Sure, according to Dick, there hadn’t been a born male in her family in almost 80 years, but he has a feeling that there’s going to be a combo breaker in this pregnancy.

He stuffed his mouth to muffle his laughter, “...-I don’t have a batmobile to break the speed law and get to work from all the way in Bristol, Bruce! I work in a hospital that’s clear on the other side of Gotham!”

There was a pause, “_I like my sleep!_ And I can’t make poor Alfred drive me to work everyday, he needs sleep too!”

Alfred is magic, Duke wanted to say, but he held his tongue because he’s clearly entertained by the battle of wills he’s seeing. He’s wondering who would win.

“I-!” Her faced twisted in frustration then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Alright, fine! I’ll move, only because the triplets will need more space, but I’m not moving into the Manor permanently. Only just until Jason and I get a new permanent place. Have you _talked to Jason about this?_”

Duke sighed. _Finally_ he can have some peace in the Manor again. Or as much peace one could get when living with the dysfunctional Bat family who are all nosy detectives. 

Sara made a noise of frustration, “Bruce, Bruce, you are a wonderful man, but _oh my god_ I am not staying permanently in the Manor. And I’m not moving in right away." 

She then turned brilliantly red in embarrassment and moaned, “I’m not talking about sex in the Manor with my Father-in-Law. No, it’s just plain weird. _Goodbye Bruce._” And hung up. 

Duke couldn’t help bust out laughing. God he’s hoping that Barbara recorded that, he wants to hear the other side of the conversation. He continued laughing even when Sara whacked him with her pillow and her loud mutter of _You guys are the worst_. 

_ _Well, one thing is for certain, thing’s about to get a lot more interesting inside the Manor soon._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Batfam all do not know boundaries. They are nosy and it's not a good idea to try to do the dirty in the Manor, where even the quietest squeaks can be heard and either investigated or it will be _known_. Privacy doesn't exist.
> 
> Sara knew that at least. 
> 
> She also recognized that Jason is not totally on board with staying in the Manor due to issues, and one of that issue is a scar on his neck.


	20. Truth and Fuck Ups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has something to say. And his true colors come to light.
> 
> Sara can never escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/dubcon and unwilling drug use.
> 
> Jason's therapy time with Harley gotten him worn thin and he finally tells the truth.
> 
> Predictably, Sara doesn't take it well. Unpredictably, or predictably, he was prepared for that.

The last couple of weeks Sara found herself concerned. Not for herself, she has been getting better about herself with Harley’s coaching on healthy coping mechanism which is funny coming from a psychiatrist who had a psychotic break and had long years of being Joker’s girlfriend, but surprisingly she knew how to help anyone on their psychological illness. Except for Joker.

It also helped that Jason was true to his word on telling her how beautiful she looked.

It does wonder on her self confidence when her belly keeps growing by the day.

No, she wasn’t concerned for herself, but for Jason himself. After a few sessions between Jason and Harley, with Sara not being present in the session, Jason had been acting a little more stranger than usual.

So Sara had to ask him a question that she didn’t really want to ask just in case she sounded paranoid and jealous, but it would have bothered her until the question was out, “Are you….You know…?” She asked, waving her hand awkwardly, much to Jason’s confusion. His cheeks bulged a little due to stuffing his face with homemade chili that was liberally placed on a hotdog.

He swallowed, “Am I what?”

“Are you having sex with Harley, without me?” Sara asked bluntly.

He snorted tiredly, “No. I’m doing some involuntary psychiatric help. She’s being sneaky and putting me through that shit. Besides, I won’t have sex with her without you. I married you, she’s in it for the package deal.”

Sara sighed, feeling better. At least it’s that. She hoped that Jason’s finding the session helpful. So why had it felt like Jason had been avoiding her lately? “Sorry, it just felt like you were a little distant to me. I mean….everything is okay, right?” She asked gently, spooning the chili into her mouth.

Jason looked like he had some trouble swallowing the chili dog, “Yeah! Yeah, everything’s okay!”

She eyed him dubiously, feeling doubt creeping up in her heart and her stomach roiled uneasily. Suddenly the chili tasted like ash in her mouth, but she forced another spoonful to make it seem like everything is fine, “Okay.”

“....Love you.” He said suddenly after a period of silence. He looked a little desperate.

She stopped eating to look at him curiously and feeling the anxiety rising, “....Love you, too, Jason.”

\---

The weeks without work drove her nuts, feeling like she was trapped inside her apartment, and as much as she loved Chubs, he was being too clingy to her and she needed space. So once she walked into the slightly run down dental clinic to her personal room, she nearly wept in joy at seeing her full schedule. It should keep her nice and busy for the next 8 hours of the near 16 hours of work today.

“Sara! In my office, please.” The dentist called out, prompting the dental assistants to give her a look of condolence. _Oh god. Principal’s office flashback. What the fuck did I do now?_ Sara sighed then followed after the doctor to see what he needed from her.

“Yeah, Doc?” She asked as she sat down in the chair of their dinky little office.

“I just wanted to check in with you, to see how you’re holding up with the media scandal?”

Sara let out an explosive sigh of relief, “Oh, that’s all you needed to see me for? No, I’m….Okay, I guess?” Sara gave him a strained smile, arms up in a _what can you do_ gesture, “But I am going after them with help. I have...well, a family here that is helping me with the legal team.”

“The Waynes, you mean?” Doc cut straight into the heart of the matter. Sara just smiled at him which told him everything and nothing at the same time. He chuckled, “Alright, keep your secrets. Just make sure that you milk them dry. Am I also correct that you got a recent name change?”

Sara smiled a little sadly, “Yeah, that’s a change that I wasn’t really prepared for” A small thing compared to pregnancy. “It’s Sara Todd now. I miss the Roja, so I put it as my maiden name.”

Doc gave her a warm smile, “Congratulations. A bit unexpected, but as long as he’s good for you, he’s okay in my books.” Sara gave him a wry grin, “Okay Doctor Dad. May I get back to work? I have a patient waiting for me.”

Doc waved her off and she sighed in relief again, thanking the stars that it wasn’t anything too stressful. Still, anytime she gets singled out to be called in an office unexpectedly, her anxiety shoots through the roof.

She puttered around her room to set up the instruments for her first patient, placating her worried coworkers, asking after her since her several weeks of forced vacation. She brought up the chart and noted that he had an extraction done more than a month ago after receiving a deep cleaning from her. Then saw a chipped upper right lateral incisor on the x-rays and recognized him. She frowned, remembering that he felt like a creep. 

She sighed, resigned to the fact that she will have to deal with it with a bright smile.

Soon enough, she called in her first patient, “Bob Roe?” A rough looking man perked up and gave her a smarmy grin and she gave him a grin of her own to hide the grimace, “Hi! Come on in!” 

“So how’s your gum been feeling since your last visit with me? Any sensitivity or pain?” She ask absentmindedly as she placed the bib on him, then ripped out the instruments from their sealed and sterilized package.

“Oh nothing much, no pain. You have very gentle hands.” He answered, causing her to smile with a hint of pride, “Aw, thank you! Now let’s see how well your gums have healed since the cleaning. Are you still smoking 2 packs a day?” He totally had, since she could already see that his gums remained slightly blanched and not much healing had occurred due to the lack of blood flow. 

“Ah, I’ve been trying to quit, so I’m down to one pack a day.”

Sara beamed at him, knowing full well that he was full of shit, “That’s really good of you! Good job! By the time I see you again in three months, lets see if we can get that down to half pack a day.”

Have gave her a smile full of yellowed teeth, covered in black tar stains. Sara’s hands twitched in phantom pain at how much work this guy took in getting his teeth cleaned to her high standards. Jesus, less than two months in and he’s full of buildup and tar stains again.

She placed her surgical mask, loupes, and gloves on in reply to that painful challenge.

She laid him in a supine position and got started on her assessments, “Have you been brushing _at least twice a day_?”

“I’ve been brushing 4 times a day.” He drawled once Sara removed her instruments from his mouth and Sara had a thought of _And I’m the fucking Killer Croc._ She kept her frustration with him in a jar, lid twisted so tightly that one would need a strongman to uncap it.

“Then let’s try for 6 times a day. Or after every cig break.” 

In the middle of her assessments, Bob gave one long lick on her gloved fingers and her brain screamed _Yikes!_, “Okay Bob, I know sometimes it’s hard to control the wayward tongue, but I need you to keep it back. Think you can do it?”

“Sure can try, Doll.” Sara’s smile was strained from behind her mask. _Oh dear lord, let me get through this next 45 minutes with my patience intact. Amen._

She spent the next 10 minutes educating on where he could focus to improve his gum health, namely quit smoking, but also brush more and floss _more than never_. After the useless round of educating the unwilling to learn patient, she then got to the point of giving him his cleaning.

10 minutes of hard cleaning the tongue gave another long unwanted sensual lick on her fingers. Abruptly she stopped cleaning, “I’ll be right back.” She squinted her eyes in a mimicry of a smile but she definitely was not smiling under the mask. And left the room without giving him any explanation after locking her computer.

Quietly she bitched to her coworker in the sterilization room at how much her patient is being a perv and the other dental assistants winced in sympathy. She needed to immediately vent to release the angry energy before she snapped at her patient.

Once she got her head clear again and, with great reluctance, she entered the room again where Bob was still lying in a supine position, “Okay. Before I get started on finishing up your cleaning, I need you to really try to keep your tongue to yourself. We don’t want to approach the territory of sexual advancement.” 

Bob smiled again, this time it was a dangerous predatory smile, “I’m sorry Doll. I just can’t help my tongue.”

“Down boy.” She said as a joke to lighten the mood because now this was just purely uncomfortable, “Let’s finish this up again without that wayward tongue messing it up, shall we?” Bob nodded.

The rest of the cleaning passed by without incident until she was finishing up flossing the creep when he gave her yet _another_ long ass lick. She bit her lip under the mask to prevent herself from just yanking the floss down to cut his gums up and proceeded to finish doing her duty like a good little hygienist.

“Alright Bob! Now schedule yourself to come back in three months, okay? Keep up with your effort in quitting!” She smiled brightly at him and took off the bib.

“Oh, I’ll be seeing you soon, Doll.” _No you fucking won’t._ She snarled mentally, “Keep that smile going, showing your pretty teeth to the world.”

“Honey, you better tell Doc about that man.” Lidya said when he finally left. 

“Oh trust me, I’m going to let him know.” 

\---

Sara arrived home soaking wet and shivering from the god awful early spring cold from her dental hygiene/nurse double shift. She came home to see Jason crashed on her couch in his full Red Hood suit sans the helmet. He honestly looked like crap, bags under his eyes with a haunted look despite his eyes being closed. He opened his eyes to see her wet form and got up from the couch, slowly stalked towards her while she stood there frozen.

His eyes were faintly glowing a sickly green in the dark living room.

Distantly she remembered a one off conversation of him hating the rain, that it reminded him of being buried alive. She swallowed to get her voice working and forced her body to unwind from it’s fight or flight state, “Hey Jason, hey I’m...I’m here. I’m here.” Her voice got progressively quieter the closer he approached her in the lit kitchen. 

Chubs groaned in the corner, his tail curled downward and his body arched high, a line of fur standing straight up along the arch of his back down to his unbelievably bristly tail. 

Jason stopped right in front of her and she could smell the copper tang of fresh blood. She looked at his eyes again to gauge if he’s hurt, but the glow of the green through half-lidded eyes distracted her and caused her previously dismissed fight or flight response to grow back again. The anxiety latched on it’s claws into her chest, making it harder to breath.

“S-so, I had a really unbelievable patient today.” She stuttered, trying to get him to come back to himself, “He was a creep, licking my fingers….” 

He lifted his arm to gently close the front door behind her and the soft click of the lock turning sounded like a gunshot going off right next to her ear.

She felt incredibly like a tiny little bunny right in the gaze of a wolf. 

The same hand then reached to her cheek to caress it and the copper smell of blood increased to almost overpowering. His gloved hands were covered in blood. Distantly she wondered if he beat someone bloody with it or if a knife was involved. She felt his other hand on her the gentle swell of her stomach, leaving small prints of blood on the leather jacket that did its best to keep her warm.

The hand on her cheek moved to her neck and pressure was applied. “Okay Jason, you’re okay. I’m here.” She wheezed as she tried to calmly grasp his arms to tug it away.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He murmured, finally speaking for the first time since this whole scary predator stalking thing has started, “Not physically. But...I need this.” 

“Not physically...Jason, wha-” The concerned and slightly panicky question was interrupted by a bruising kiss, “N- No, Jason, what do y-!”

“Please.” He strained, his eyes glowing a little more brighter even in the yellow light of the kitchen, the pressure around her neck disappeared only to reappear in her hair. She held off a wince when he grabbed onto her hair a little too tightly. 

She debated for a hot second before a sharp tingle on her scalp made her speak, “Alright, alright.” He kissed her again and she responded, feeling sad for him and his suffering. He broke the kiss to take the glove off his hand that was on her belly by his teeth and slipped it under her scrub pants.

Sara breathed sharply and closed her eyes. He slid two digits in her and curled upward but another sharp tingle on her scalp made her open her eyes at his command, “Open your eyes and keep them open.”

She looked at his haunted face and couldn't help but moan when he added a third finger in her, curling in an out. She tried to keep the heavy breathing under control.

“Why does getting help make me feel more wretched?” He besieged and added his thumb to do a gentle roll around her clit. The anxiety, the touch of pain, and the adrenaline was making her wet and she can feel her juices coat his fingers.

She licked her lips and scrambled her brain into coherency, “I-I don’t know. I’m not a therapist.” She moaned when he rubbed that rough patch again and tried to speak again, “But...I think things get worse before they get better.”

He gave her a brittle grin, so full of bitterness that she wondered what was going on. She thought she knew, but that grin made her feel lost.

“You’re right. It will get worse. Whether it gets better or not is up to you.” _What?_

She tried to move so she could have this talk _right now_ on what the fuck was he saying, but he swiftly tightened his bloody grip in her hair and guided her to the kitchen island, “Ow! Okay, okay, okay.” She chanted and grunted when he forced her upper body to lay on the counter. She felt how cold the counter top is with her cheek. He ground his covered erection into her, still holding her hair in his grip and his other hand grabbed her waist.

She relaxed, not willing to escalate this into a fight.

“Well...these sessions told me about secrets. There are…” He grunted, grinding into her with more force, nearly lifting her to her tippy toes, “There are some secrets that are harmless, and some that are harmful.”

She started feeling numb, her anxiety reaching the stage of eerie calmness as he spoke. She looked back at his face at the corner of her eyes and saw him crying angry tears, his normally teal eyes still that sickly glowing green.

His hand moved from her hair to the back of her neck and she felt the skin at the back of her neck turn into fire when he squeezed it, making the carotid experience a limited blood flow to her brain. She breathed out, “Fuck” and tried to calmly ride out the enroaching darkness but the pressure released itself a bit and she blinked away the spots in her vision, feeling a sort of high that she never really felt before.

She didn’t realize that he already slipped her scrub pants down along with her underwear, but she did hear him unbuckling his pants one handed. She sighed, still feeling a bit delirious, and relaxed further on the counter.

He nudged her leg further apart with his left boot and lined himself to her entrance and leaned over her to whisper in her ear, “And I got a big fucking secret that would definitely hurt you.” And entered slowly, almost cruely. It would have been kinder if he had slammed his way in instead of being gentle.

That delirious numbness went away and was replaced with ice and she tried to get off the counter, “Jason, seriously, what the fuck did you do!” She hissed and arched her back against him when her scalp stung from his punishing grip and the other hand leaving her waist. He continued to gently fuck her from behind

“I sabotaged your birth control implant.” He finally answered and Sara nearly went ballistic under him, “YOU FUCKING WHAT?!” 

She tried to buck him off but yelped at the unexpected sting of a hypodermic needle entering her bare ass cheek and immediately felt warmth flood her body. “De fuck j’ou dooo….?” She slurred hysterically, trying to keep the anger but it was slipping away from her grasp like vapor. She weakly slapped behind her to get the needle off her ass, but he simply pulled it out and tossed it to the sink behind them.

“It’s to keep you calm. I can’t have you running.” He said simply, “Don’t worry, it’s safe for the unborn babies.”

He leaned over her again and let go of her hair to grab her both of her arms that’s sprawled across the counter.

Chubs hissed at him and he whipped out the gun to point it at the cat, “Go on. Mommy and Daddy are busy right now.” The cat hissed at him one more time before slinking away into the bedroom.

Once the cat was gone, he leaned over her again and she felt warm droplets of tears falling on her neck, “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry that this hurt you.” He still gently rolled his hips into her.

“Fuucc’chuo.” She slurred, unable to use the appropriate level of heat in her response.

“I know.” He retorted and finally started picking up speed and reached under her to start massaging her clit again with more pressure than before. He grunted and panted as he neared his climax and Sara whined, her orgasm hitting her like a silk blanket covering her form.

Even drugged up as she was, she still felt him tense up and feeling that smooth warmth filling her. He stayed inside of her for a long minute, making sure that he spent all of his seed inside before slowly pulling out.

He then gently grabbed her in a bridal carry towards the shower and she faintly glared at him, “....Fffffuck…..you.” Her naked ass was still hanging out for the chilly breeze to touch and he didn’t bother to tuck himself back in again. She could feel his cum dripping out her her.

“I know.” He said again and sat her besides the tub. 

She tried to move her arms, but it was like being completely drunk and high off of weed at the same time. Her coordination is shot and she found herself lacking the extreme emotions that this situation would have put her into.

She lolled her head towards the sound of the water running to fill the tub. Already there was steam gently rolling off the water and she sluggishly moved her head to see Jason removing his armor. 

More and more armor and cloths were removed and she could see blossoming bruises littering his torso from stopped bullets from tonight. When she saw him take off the remaining glove, she saw his knuckles split and bleeding.

He then shimmied her out of her leather jacket and cold, damp scrubs. Once they were both completely naked, the warm, nearly hot water, had filled the tub. He picked her up by the armpit like a babe and they both settled in the water, her laying on top of her while he cuddled with her from behind.

It took three tries to get her lips working, “We….we’reeee taalken…’bout….thishh.” 

“I know.” He said for the final time that night, hugging her compliant form closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost at its end. I would say that the next chapter is the last chapter before the story is finished. 
> 
> I want to thank those of you who have followed this story, it's been a fun ride. Comments and kudos are all appreciated like Christmas present!
> 
> I plan on finishing this soon since I'm expereincing a couple of days of vacation due to the Coronavirus. 
> 
> Cheers.


	21. The Final Joke

Sara tried to stay awake while her husband, the man that intentionally got her pregnant without her consent, cuddled with her in the bath. His hand was constantly on her stomach and she knew that she should be feeling the crawl on her skin. 

He actually...her mind shy away from the 'r' word.

She wanted to rage at him. Claw his eyes out for doing this to her, and for what?! Love?! This is not love. She should have trusted her gut instinct when it was telling her that he was hiding something in November. Now, here? She fell in love with someone that hurt her in a fucked up way. Instead she felt relaxed against her will in his arms, the warmth from the drug coursing through her body making her feel muted. If he wasn't holding her up above the bath water, absentmindedly massaging the slope of her belly, she would have drowned.

Distantly, she cried for herself and her triplets in her womb. They are innocent beings who were created from a fucked up situation.

The drug, the cuddling, the massage, and the warmth of the bath pulled her into unconsciousness despite her best effort.

\---

Jason sighed when he felt her finally relax into deep sleep. She won't be waking up for at least 4 hours for almost anything. He was regretful that he had to drug her to prevent her from running off. However, the regret is small compared to his possessive need to keep her within sights. 

He tried to keep it under control, and despite Harley trying her best during their sessions, she just couldn't help him get over his insecure obsessive need of Sara. He only wants Sara. He claimed Harley as a ‘fuck you’ to Joker, but Sara is _his_. Harley….she has a history with Joker that he just couldn't ignore.

He won't kill her. He doesn't kill pregnant women nor will he kill her when she gives birth. Or soon after.

Just as long as she remains away from Joker, everything should be fine.

He looked down at his slumbering wife in his arms and cursed to himself softly. He got started in cleaning her up. She had a long day at work in the hospital and she usually showers after to get sweat, spit, blood, and other bodily fluids off. He grabbed the green mesh pouf sitting on the edge of the bath and soaped it up with her favorite sandalwood scented soap. Then made sure to do a thorough job of cleaning her. Her arms, chest, stomach, and back were cleaned first before going to her nether region to clean that as well. He cleaned the upper part of her thighs before he couldn’t reach down further so he went back up to clean her head.

There was a little bit of awkward handling when he scrubbed her hair but he handled it well enough to not drop her face first into the water when he had her sitting forward. Then used the mesh pouf to rinse her hair of the soap.

He looked at the conditioner bottle and saw the instruction to leave the conditioner in for curly hair. He looked at her head resting on his chest before deciding to do that part last, after he cleans himself.

Then, still keeping her against his chest and above the water, he cleaned himself from tonight's patrol and the sex after. Once he was finished, the water was murky from the dirt and the soap.

He gently stood up, making sure to carefully hold her securely in his arm before dragging her limp body out of the tub to rest against the tub before fishing for two towels. He speedily dried himself before wrapping her in a towel, running her hair through with the leave-in conditioner, and picking her up in a bridal carry to the bedroom.

Chubs groaned at him, ears back with wide angry eyes. He was sitting in the middle of the bed.

“Move, Chubs.” He told the cat. The cat hissed at him, refusing to move from his spot.

Adjusting his wife in his arms, he reached out to grab a pillow and started nudging the protesting cat off the bed. 

The cat ended up running out of the room.

He went through her closet and drawers to dress her in something comfortable and found a travel bag in the closet. He then stuffed her bag a few days worth of clothing. He knows that they are going to be in a hell of a fight and he couldn’t let the neighbors hear about it. 

A few minutes later he found himself back into his Red Hood armor with the helmet on. He picked up his wife, making sure that she’s sufficiently covered from the wet chill outside by zipping up her leather jacket and tying her red converse up. He slipped a letter under Mrs. Bates door with the apartment key asking for her to take care of the cat for the next few days.

Then left Sara’s apartment with the owner slung over one shoulder and a travel bag over another.

\---

Sara groaned when she woke up.

God, her mouth felt nasty. Like she hadn’t brushed her teeth in over 24 hours and it felt cottony from dehydration. 

Then bolted upright and tried to jump out of the bed but she was abruptly stopped when her arm jerked back. She looked at her arm and found that there was an extended wrist cuff trapping her to the bed that, for a normal person, would have no chance of getting out.

“I wouldn’t think about running right now.” A male voice caught her attention from the offending cuff to the corner of the room. There, her husband sat on the chair reading a yellow and green book. He was reading a novel and it was a familiar one. It was the same novel that she introduced to him when they first met. 

His eyes looked up and saw her looking at him with a pale, angry face. He tilted the book so that she could see the title _Bless Me, Ultima_ written across the cover, “Remember this? It was the first time we met.”

“The fuck you want?!” She snapped back, jerking the cuff for show.

“Look, I’m sorry I impregnated you, but I had to secure you as mine somehow.” He sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as the stress was causing him a headache when she laughed at him incredulously.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Jason? ‘You had to secure me as yours’” She mocked him, lowering her voice to closely match his before exploding, “WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” She grabbed the closest thing to her and hurdled the pillow at him. It was not as satisfying as throwing a lamp or a glass cup, but it was something.

“Were you ever going to love me if I hadn’t done that?!” He snapped at her, knocking the pillow to the side, “Were you ever going to stay with me?!” 

“I shouldn’t stay with you right now.” She snarled then looked at the wedding ring in her hand, and seeing the flash of panic flitting through his face, she yanked it off her finger and threw it at him. He caught it but she felt a flash of deep satisfaction when she saw his look of complete devastation before it smoothed out into a neutral look.

“I’m going to go out.” He said flatly before grabbing his leather jacket that was draped over the chair and shrugged it on. Before leaving the barren bedroom, he gave one last parting shot, “I wouldn’t bother trying to scream for help. This is Crime Alley.” and left, shoving the ring inside the pocket.

When 10 minutes passed and Jason still did not return, Sara’s breath hitched and soon enough she was hyperventilating in effort to not cry. She sat on the floor besides the bed and ducked her head between her legs to get her breathing under control, her left arm still hanging up due to the cuff.

It took another 30 minutes before she could get the tremble in her body under control along with her breathing, but she felt better than before. She’s not okay, but she could function when needed and she needs to be functional now.

She looked at the cuff with a tired sigh and braced herself.

A popped sounded out in the bedroom. Sara made a noise of discomfort as she wiggled her hand out of the cuff and then popped her thumb back into place again with a low ‘fuck’ under her breath. The pain made her want to cry again but she held it back. The sting of betrayal and the guilt of her harsh, but well deserved, words to Jason made her really emotional but it was put to the back burner. She didn’t care if being emotional was due to pregnancy, she felt completely justified in exploding on him.

Fuck her if she still loved him, but she still does even after what he done to her. The trust is destroyed, though. And she’s not inclined to let him back into her life right now. If at all.

She hunted around the bedroom and saw her travel bag full of her clothing at the foot of the bed. She looked at the bag uncomprehendedly and felt rage. So he was planning on keeping her locked in the room for at least several days, huh? She screamed at the back of her thoat and turned to kick at the dresser.

Only to immediately regret it. A couple of hopes and several curses later, Sara limped to her travel bag and picked it up, dumping it on the bed.

She angrily searched through the bag so make sure that he hadn’t loaded it with trackers.

He had. 

So with the knowledge that she didn’t know how to check for the _real_ hidden trackers, she decided to abandon the travel bag. 

Then went to the door and found it locked.

She couldn’t help it, she slammed a fist at the door with a shriek of anger and started pacing through the room.

She looked outside, seeing that the sky was taking on a more reddish color indicating that the day was falling into night. Sara guessed that she had slept for close to 18 hours.

She paced some more. Looked at the chair.

Then at the window.

She looked at the window and saw that there was a fire escape there. _Oh thank God._

She picked out the chair and threw it out the window, hearing the satisfying sound of glass shattering and figured that he might have had rigged this place with silent alarms so she scrambled out of the window and rushed down the wet steps.

When she reached the end of the fire escape, she climbed down the ladder and dropped down.

_Oh fuck._ The impact of the landing hurts but she powered through it. Then booked it out of the place.

She felt a little desperate since she was unfamiliar with the place, but with trying to keep pace with herself less she triggered her asthma, she found the subway soon enough just as the turned purple with a hint of indigo creeping up.

She had no money on her person, nor did she have a phone, but this was Crime Alley. People hop over the pay barrier all the time and do not get caught. So she just hopped over the fucking pay barrier and did not feel a hint of regret.

Sara nearly sobbed when she sat down in the dirty carriage and saw the door closing. There were a couple of people in the same carriage as her, but they paid her no attention. Except one rough looking man who gave a double take. Then looked away and acted nonchalant. Bring up his phone for a phone call.

She was so focused on trying to get away that she didn’t recognize him as her creepy, perverted patient from yesterday.

She looked around the carriage and saw no one looking alarmed at her entrance. Just to be sure, she lifted her red hoodie up to cover her head, making her more anonymous.

She leaned forward with a heavy breath and felt the adrenaline receding, leaving her shaky again. She felt the train start moving when the intercom announced the next designation as downtown Gotham.

The door to the other carriage opened, but she remained hunched over, rubbing her face to wipe the gathering tears away before they could fall. Then felt another body plonking himself into the seat next to her and a heavy arm falling on her hunched shoulder.

She jerked to sitting straight up and immediately her startled gasp was swallowed by a kiss, which also drowned out a yelp when she felt a needle stabbing her leg. She harshly pushed him away and tried to punch him, but Jason remained lip-locked with her until he was sure that the drug took effect. Once her angry and fearful resistance slowed down to a sluggish wiggling, he broke the kiss and looked at her with a laugh, “Sorry I scared you babe.” while removing the hidden syringe from the side of her thigh.

Then with a much quieter voice he hissed at her, “What the fuck did you think you were doing?”

Sara didn’t answer him, instead, she leaned back and slurred, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….” She gave him a weak glare.

“You’re not leaving me.” He continued, “You are never leaving me. I’m sorry that I fucked up to get you, but don’t make me go into a more extreme length than this to make sure that you don’t leave me.”

Her fear was a distant thing and her rage was all but smokes, but she still gave him a wobbly middle finger which he covered with his larger, bruised hands.

The sound of the train clacking and rattling along for a few minutes was all they heard before Jason murmured to her ear, hugging her closer to him with one arm, “I gave you a smaller dose this time, so you should be able to walk with some help and it’ll wear off much quicker.”

She whispered back, “Why…?” 

“Why you? Why am I doing this?” He guessed and she finally noticed that the sickly green glow was mostly gone now that she was looking at him closely, his normal teal eyes back in its rightful place.

She nodded, still faintly glowering at him.

“It’s because….there is something about you that helped me. Helped me try to get over my traumas. I fell in love with you because you were a bright and cheerful person, who help ground me to reality.”

Sara really wished that she could feel the rage, but she supposed that this helped her be a little more logical in a drunken way, “...M’not your….cop...coping mech...mech…” She stopped, feeling frustrated that she couldn’t pronounce the more complicated english word with her numb lips.

“I know. But you have helped me so much, and I’m not willing to let you go.” 

“I...won’t f’give jou...for...thissh.” She leaned away from him and he let her.

“I wouldn’t either.” He said honestly, leaning back on the seat before seeing that the train is almost to it’s next stop, “C’mon. Let’s go back to the place.”

She glared at him under her hoodie and only put up a token resistance when he grabbed her around the waist, like he was helping a drunk girlfriend instead of his drugged wife. He guided them to the seat outside of the train and waited for the return line. They needed to get back to his safe house so they could talk it out some more. He wasn’t going to let her go until she agreed to stay with him.

She could be angry with him, she could hate him, he didn’t care. He could see himself sleeping on the couch for a long while after this. He could handle that.

The return train arrived and they both settled in silence.

The train stopped and they both got up again, Jason grinning and mouthing _She’s drunk_ to the other passenger who looked at them curiously. The passenger looked away, not willing to look into this situation.

Sara whimpered then he felt a sharp sting on his chest, through the unzipped jacket and looked down to see the tranq dart sticking out.

He looked up and he was terrified to see Joker’s wide grin, “Well _hello there Hoodsie._

He blacked out, bringing Sara down with him who cried out drunkenly.

Sara wobbled on all four besides the unconscious Jason then fell onto her side. She looked up with wide terrified eyes, “Look who is drunk! Shame on you little Hoodette!” Joker crouched right in front of her with a chuckle, “Now, now! Don’t worry about him, he just gone to sleepy land. Now,” He grinned, grabbing her cheeks to make sure that she’s looking at his horrific yellowed crooked teeth, the gums red and diseased looking, “I’m sorry but I don’t have another tranq. It was for your boyfriend. You see, he’s bigger and a loooooooot harder to take down without cheating a little.”

He shifted her face and squeezed her cheeks making her lips pucker. He grinned wider to hear her breathing pick up a little, “So I’m gonna have to knock you out with a good’ole fashion way.”

The last thing she saw was the swing of the tranq gun before pain bloomed on the side of her head.

\---

She woke up with pain on the side of her head, the throbbing in sync with her rapid heart beat, and happy humming of to her side. She felt a trail of wet from the source of the pouding down to her clothing.

“Oh! You’re awake!” Joker cackled and Sara held back a whimper. She looked up at him. 

Distantly, some part of her mind was relieved that the drug wore off for the most part, but now she had to have more effort in not going into a full blown panic.

“Sorry about giving you the goose egg, Hoodette, but I had to keep everything mum! I only just got out of Arkham earlier today, and imagine my surprise when one of my goons called me to say that he sees Hood and his girlfriend together on the train!”

She glared at him through the terror but she kept her lips tightly closed. She shifted around, feeling her hands handcuffed from behind the chair.

“So of course I had to run like crazy to catch you both off-guard, but this all works out perfectly! Got myself the zombie bird and my goon got himself a girl with beautiful teeth.”

Sara felt a shiver going down her spine and spotted the rough looking man who she now recognized as Bob Roe.

“Now. I did remember that I promised you that I would welcome you to the family. I was going to introduce you to Bats, my lovely bat.” He paused for suspense, “But I got a better one for you!”

And to her horror, he grabbed a crowbar that was laying on the wooden table.

“So Uncle J welcomes you to the family!” And he laughed over her screaming, high pitch giggle drowning out her repeated _No’s_ and swung the crowbar to her chest. Her louding begging cut off and turned into choked gasp as she tried to get air back into her lunch.

“Foooore!” The crowbar swung to her jaw and her head violently clicked and she saw white. She leaned forward in daze and saw a stream of blood dripping onto her lap. She’s pretty sure that her jaw is shattered.

Wet breathing picked up again when her diaphragm remembered that it was supposed to work to keep her alive.

Joker sighed and looked at his wristwatch, “Well my little Hoodette! I’m running a little late for my appointment for Mr. Red Hood. He and I have a lot of catching up to do.” He adjusted his purple suit.

“She’s all you’re now, Bobby Boy. Have fun! But not too much fun, I want another go with her later.” 

Bob grinned, his chipped tooth showing, “Thanks Boss.” 

Joker left with his signature laugh fading out the door and down the hallway.

She groaned, already feeling her jaw grow hot and tight.

“Didn’t I tell you that I would see you again?” Bob leered before he approached another table, “That you should show your pretty teeth to the world?” 

The world grew fuzzy at the implication and the ice grew in her veins when he picked up a plier. Frantically, she shook her head, “Oh don’t give me that now Doll, I just want a couple of your teeth!” 

She frantically moved her hands behind her back, trying to grab one of her thumbs to dislocated it but she cried out when he grabbed her jaw, which she knows for a fact that it’s broken based on the sharp crunching that sounded unusually loud in her ears.

He forced her mouth open and relished in her screams of pain and denial. He picked the tooth that was closest to the broken bone and grabbed onto it. Sara’s scream reached a higher pitch when the tooth refused to come out easily even surrounded by broken bones, but eventually it yanked out with a small arc of blood.

Sara sobbed and loudly retched when she saw him admiring her tooth, the two roots of the bloody molar were still covered in fleshy bits. He turned around and she continued to sob, hiding the pop of her thumb. She quickly wiggled her hand out and brought it to the front to pop her thumb back in. She held the empty half of the cuff with her hand still cuffed to hide the jingling of the metal chain.

“You know, It’s a shame that Joker is going to kill you. I’m sure that you are a kind young woman, but fate just handed you a bad card, Doll.” Bob commented, still looking at the tooth as he rotated it.

Sara silently crossed the room to pick up a discarded wrench on the table that Joker recently picked up the crowbar from.

She didn’t even bother alerting him before she swung the heavy tool at his head with all of her strength. Part of his head caved in with a crunch and Sara retched again. It’s only by sheer force of will that she did not vomit.

She killed her patient.

Oh God she killed her patient!

She ignored the rapidly growing puddle of blood on the floor and patted him down for a gun. She winced when she heard Jason scream down the hall and a faint giggle of Joker in the midst of singing.

With more frantic energy knowing that Jason’s in Joker’s tender care, she found the gun and pocketed the wrench in her back pants pocket. 

She’s incredibly pissed off at him, nearly murderous in fact, but she didn’t want to lose him.

Jason’s shriek of pain prompted her moving again, silently moving to the origin of the sound. Three doors down she heard Joker’s dark chuckle.

Jason sounded like he was screaming through his teeth and she took the opportunity to gently push the door open, hoping to god that the door won’t creak.

_“Oh, if I were a zombie  
I'd never eat your brain  
I'd just want your heart  
Yeah, I'd want your heart  
I'd just want your heart  
Yeah, ooh  
If I were a zombie  
I'd never eat your brain  
I'd just want your heart  
Yeah, I'd want your heeeeaaaart!” _ Joker sang as he made a long “Y” incision on Jason’s chest. 

There was already a fresh burn on Jason’s left pecs, a letter ‘J’ branding him in possession to Joker.

Sara snuck up to the singing Joker and lined the gun.

Jason suddenly chuckled weakly at Joker and the Clown frowned, “Now what’s so funny.”

“My wife…” Jason started weakly.

Sara pulled the trigger and the Clown’s brain matter splattered above Jason, “....Just fucked you up.” He finished with a weak chuckle.

He closed his eyes in relief, feeling tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. She killed him.

She killed him just like she promised.

He opened his eyes to see a gun pointed to his face and his heart skipped a beat, “....Sara?”

She looked at him with a neutral look. She held the gun steady to his face, letting the suspense fill before she spoke, “Wha’ ‘ou did…” She slurred through her broken jaw, blood still steadily streaming out of her mouth and through the laceration where the crowbar hit her jaw, “...was…’ucked up.”

Jason looked at the gun still pointed at his head, but then breathed in a trembling breath when she moved it, “‘uo…’ill get ‘elp. Profechional ‘elp.”

He nodded and she finally lowered the gun completely, “‘re ‘ere others?” She asked and Jason shook his head, closing his eyes.

“Good.” Jason’s eyes flew open to see Sara emptying the rest of the bullets into Joker’s body and she kicked it viciously several times, to get her anger out before she decided to get Jason out of his restraints then laying him down on the floor. He groaned in pain, his deep cut protesting with the movement. He held a hand to his stomach, feeling like any more movement would have his guts spill out.

She left Jason then and he felt a brief string of panic, fearing that she would just leave him right then and there. He let out a shuddering breath, feeling bitter with himself. Honestly, he wouldn’t blame her.

But to his astonishment, she came back with a cell phone that was not either one of theirs. 

She handed him the phone and simply said, “Call ‘em.” 

He knew who she was talking about. He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited, hearing the phone ring only once, “Gordon.”

“Babs, I need you to track this phone.” He sighed, still feeling the tears coming out now that Sara sat next to his laying form. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop himself from full on sobbing. Not only would it hurt a lot, but he couldn’t break down right at this second.

Keep a hold of himself now, breakdown later at the safety of the Manor.

“Jason? What happened?” He heard her immediately typing, “I got you, I’m sending help.” 

“Joker got us.” He sniffed. 

There was silence before she calmly continued, “The phone’s encryption is secure…..I’m guessing you got away since you’re talking to me on a stranger’s phone.”

Sara scooted closer to lift his head over her lap. He made a noise of discomfort but he was also feeling so fucking glad as well, “He’s dead.”

“....Did you…?” She sounded stunned for once. He shook his head when another round of fresh tears escaped when he felt his wife’s hand run through his sweaty hair, “No. Sara.” 

“Sara killed Joker?!” She breathed in awe then went silent, “....Good for her.” She sounded choked up. There was a deep breath before she continued like she hadn’t almost broken down in relief, “Are you hurt.”

“Yeah, we both are. Joker tried to play Doctor on me and I didn’t buzz. Sara…”

“ …’owdar.” She answered, still running her fingers through his hair.

“Sara took a crowbar to her face-” Sara gestured to her lower chest area and he felt panic, “Fuck, the babies?!” 

She shook her head while Barbara nearly shouted at Jason to get his attention, “Jason! Is she okay?” 

“Fuck….she said the babies are fine, she took a hit across her chest.” 

“Don’t worry, Jason. ETA is 14 minutes now.” Barbara continued, now sounding more like Oracle.

He looked up to see Sara’s half swollen face and mouthed _I’m sorry._

Her reply was an angry look before she looked away to watch the rest of the room, anything but him. But she still carded her fingers through his hair.

It’s not forgiveness, not by a long shot, but it looks like she wasn’t going to leave him.

\---

It ended up being Batman and Robin that was their cavalry and Batman was silent about the death of Joker. He only stared at the Joker’s body, noticed the chunk of his head missing and the multitude of bullet holes littering the entire corpse.

Sara gave him a defiant glare, daring him to comment about her killing Joker. 

Robin tsked, “Good to see this abomination gone.” But fell silent when Batman sent him a sharp look.

Batman looked at Sara again and saw her leaning over Jason a little protectively and felt a sharp sting of disappointment of himself.

His son’s wife was the one to save him. She was the one that gave him what he needed.

Instead of harshly interrogating her for killing Joker, all he said was, “Thank you.”

Sara relaxed and Jason released a single broken sob before going silent.

\----

“A shattered mandible on the right side, a missing first molar, also on the right side. Two broken ribs plus three more ribs bruised from what I can feel.” Leslie listed the injuries to Bruce Wayne as he tiredly sat in the chair right next to a slumbering Jason, sleeping off the pain meds he received once he had his chest and stomach stapled shut. “She would need surgery to wire her jaw in place and would need to eat soup for 6 weeks. 

She nodded towards Jason, “A crude vivisection that we were lucky that was interrupted as it is. If he had run the knife one more time, he would have reached into the abdominal cavity.”

Bruce took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He then looked at Sara who’s right side of her face was showing a deep red color of fresh bruise, her face looked tight and lopsided. He looked back at Leslie, “And the unborn babies?”

“They’re fine.” She said, “I’m not an OB/GYN, but I will take over their care for now until you can find a specialist to help care for her.”

They sat in silence, both looking at Sara sitting next to Jason, and seeing Jason wake up groggily. He spoke to her and she scooted closer to him, gesturing her stomach, showing him three fingers up and an ‘okay’ sign. Then pointed to herself and then pointed down to the ground. She was likely telling him that she’s not going anywhere.

He sighed and fell back asleep.

“They’ll need help. Psychiatric help.” Leslie started again, “And don’t you dare rebuke me on this.” 

“I won’t.” Bruce promised, his mind zipping through to make sure that they get the best help possible.

He couldn’t be what Jason needed him to be, but he can do his best to help him in other ways.

“And congratulations, Bruce.” He looked up at her tiredly. She elaborated, “You are a proud grandpa of twin girls and a boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! This chapter is officially finished. Thank you guys for reading this chapter and leaving comments and kudos.
> 
> The next story of this series will be an Female Talon!OC story, with Talon!Dick and Nightwing!Dick.
> 
> I already have an idea of what to write for Tim and Damian one. Whether it'll be an female OC or a female Reader will be up in the air.


End file.
